Zona Konoha
by viicoviic
Summary: Cuando Akatsuki se hace con el poder economico y destroza a todas las vidas que encuentra a su paso... ¿Que puedes hacer? Un trato con la policia y un robo doble pueden desembocar en muchas cosas. SasuHina AU ANTI-SAKURA
1. El comienzo

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__**Zona Konoha**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-El comienzo-**_

Las ruedas del coche chirriaron sobre el caliente asfalto. Un giro brusco izo que el conductor perdiera el control y el automóvil diera varias vueltas de campana debido a la velocidad. Quedó boca abajo en medio de la carretera, con los cristales destrozados y varios trozos de la carrocería desprendidos.  
En la oscuridad de la noche, podía verse a un chico de complexión atlética salir arrastrándose desde el coche, cubierto de sangre que no era suya. Ayudándose de sus codos para salir de aquel revoltijo de chatarra al que había quedado reducido el coche. Su cara seria contraída por el dolor, sus cabellos negros con rastros de sangre de alguna herida provocada por el fuerte accidente…  
Fijó sus ojos en la oscura carretera mientras agudizaba su oído. _Escuchó el motor de varios coches deportivos… tres._  
Con toda la rapidez que pudo, se levantó del suelo y corrió por la oscura carretera. No había ni un alma en la calle a aquellas horas de la madrugada y eso seria lo mejor. Era peligroso en aquellos tiempos salir por la noche. De un rápido vistazo, se ubicó e izo un mapa mental. _Si cruzaba tres manzanas y un par de calles más, no podrían cogerlo…_

Cada vez oía el sonido de los coches más cerca, mezclados con el sonido de algunas sirenas policíacas. Corrió con más ahínco, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su garganta, golpeándole como si quisiera asfixiarlo. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de sentir sus piernas y parte de su estomago. Los golpes que había recibido en el accidente lo habían anestesiado de una forma alarmante. _Necesitaba un hospital…_

No vio cuando aquel coche de patrulla se cruzó en su camino, cortándole el paso. Intentó saltarlo y casi lo habría echo de no ser porque sus reflejos estaban algo desorientados. No se dio cuenta cuando una mano salió de la ventanilla y le atrapó el pie, haciendo que trastabillada y cayera de cabeza al suelo. Su nariz se rompió por el impacto y comenzó a sangrar. Notó el dolor de su labia partido y como la sangre fluía por todo su rostro.

Ya no escuchó nada más, o al menos, no fue consciente de si alguien dijo algo. Lo último que escuchó fue una gruesa y vieja voz leerle sus derechos al tiempo que decía: _"Uchiha Sasuke… queda usted detenido"._

* * *

-No me gusta esto…  
-A mi tampoco… - La ojiblanca le pasó la mano por los cabellos oscuros a aquel niño. – Pero es mejor que nada.

Tobi sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, mirando con decepción la fachada en ruinas. Varias grietas recorrían la lisa y grisácea superficie, pareciendo un rió que se abría paso entre aquella pared. Observó como los balcones se caían a pedazos y las persianas de varias ventanas estaban descolgadas.  
_Mejor esto que nada… _pensó.La peliazulada aseguró su equipaje sobre su hombro, agarrando la mochila con fuerza y subió los dos escalones de la entrada de aquel edificio. Escuchó el niño la seguía a paso lento y caminó mas despacio para que Tobi pudiese alcanzarla.  
Subió varios pisos hasta llegar a una puerta vieja, medio descolgada y con señales de golpes en la madera. Tocó con los nudillos.

-¡Un momento! – Le gritaron desde dentro. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre moreno de unos cincuenta años, con visibles arrugas en su rostro. - ¿En que puedo ayudarla?  
-Verá… soy Hinata… - La chica sonrió. – Creo que antes hablé con usted…  
-¡Oh! ¡La chica que preguntaba por el piso de alquiler! – El hombre la reconoció. – Déjeme que se lo muestre.

El hombre cogió unas llaves que había sobre una mesita de madera carcomida, cerca de la puerta. Salió de su piso y cerró dando un portazo, haciendo eco en toda la escalera. Por un momento Hinata temió por la estructura del edificio. Notó en sus costillas los golpes que Tobi le deba con el codo, pero decidió ignorarlo. _Lo que menos necesitaba eran quejas…_  
Subieron hasta el último piso y el hombre abrió una puerta de aspecto tan viejo como las demás. La madera estaba semi rota y descolorida. La ojiblanca observó que necesitaba unas cuantas capas de barniz, pero lo que más le impresionó, fue ver el interior de la vivienda. Una cocina-salón lo suficientemente sucias como para necesitar semanas de lavado. Una pequeña habitación, demasiado como para caber algo más que una cama… y un baño, con una minúscula ducha y un retrete. Ni espejos, ni armarios, ni muebles…

-¿Y bien? – El hombre los miró sonriente.

-¿Sinceramente? – El menor fingió una sonrisa. _Sabía que ese hombre trataba de ayudarlas, pero salir de un agujero para meterse en otro… No era su idea de supervivencia._ Hinata le tapó la boca con una de sus manos libres.  
-Nos lo quedamos. – Sonrió de una forma nerviosa la mayor.  
-¡Bien! – El casero sonrió exageradamente. – Por cierto, su vecino es abogado, puede ayudarla con la custodia…

La chica se sonrojó violentamente. _¡Tobi no era su hijo!_ Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro de una forma frenética y el pequeño la miró con una ceja levantada. Suspiró resignado.

-No es mi madre… ella me recogió de la calle.  
-Oh… - El hombre intentó rectificar su error. – Lo siento… De todas maneras, les aviso de que no haga demasiado ruido… las personas que viven en este edificio… tienen los nervios descontrolados.  
-Etto… no se a que se refiere - La chica lo miró confusa.  
-Si… desde que Akatsuki se hizo con el comercio… esto se llenó de personas importantes que habían caído… - Se recargó sobre la pared. – La mayoría se pasan el día llorando y tomando pastillas para los nervios, otros, se suicidan por todo el dolor… y otros, simplemente, se dan a la mala vida. Roban… estafan… ya me entiende señorita. – Caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la vivienda. – Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado.

La puerta se cerró, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Esto es una mierda… - El pelinegro pasó un dedo por la pared y lo miró. La yema de este ya no era blanca, si no negra. - Deprimente…

La mayor sabia que su situación era todo eso y más, pero era mejor eso que nada. _En otras circunstancias, no le habría molestado dormir en la calle o incluso bajo un puente de los de la ciudad, pero en aquellos momentos no… Tobi había aparecido en su vida como un pequeño revoltoso que no tenia ningún sitio al que ir. Toda su familia había muerto a manos de Akatsuki y ahora lo buscaban a él… como le pasaba a ella. Se consideraban a si mismos un trabajo mal realizado por parte de aquellos asesinos. Si… Akatsuki los quería muertos, y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Después de todo, el trabajo de aquellos hombres era acabar con todas las familias influyentes, y aunque ella solo fuese una niña de 17 años y aquel noño 12… seguían siendo una amenaza. Akatsuki había destruido a sus familia… y en lo más hondo de su interior… se prometieron una dulce venganza._

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en la silla de la habitación que gastaban los de la comisaría para los interrogatorios. Dejó caer sus manos sobre la metálica mesa, haciendo que el ruido de las esposas repiqueteara en el ambiente.  
Miró el enorme espejo. Sabía que detrás de él, unas dos personas o tres lo miraban y analizaban sus movimientos. Fijó su mirada en su reflejo, endureciendo su expresión fría e intimidante. Su cara seguía cubierta de sangre y en sus ropas oscuras había un brillo rojizo de la misma. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y con mitad de la cara tapada por una tela. Observó que su apariencia no era para nada como la de los demás agentes que lo habían traído hasta allí.

-Uchiha, ¿No? – El hombre miró una carpeta anaranjada.  
-Hmp… - Se limitó a gruñir.  
-Obstrucción a la justicia… actos violentos… conducción temeraria… destrucción de la propiedad privada… robo… - El hombre lo miró. – Buen historial. Solo falta añadir asesinato.  
-Hmp… solo es el primero de una larga lista.  
-¿Qué tienes en contra de Akatsuki? – Preguntó.  
-¿Qué quiere? – El moreno lo miró con odio, eludiendo la pregunta de aquel tipo.  
-Presentarme. – El peliplata se sentó enfrente del chico. – Hatake Kakashi.

El hombre le tendió la mano, pero el ojinegro la ignoró. Se repantigó en la silla, adoptando una postura más cómoda. N_unca le habían gustado los policías… mentían, utilizaban a las personas para sus propósitos, embaucadores y manipuladores… corruptos._

_-_No eres muy hablador, por lo que veo…  
-Hmp…  
-Bueno, tampoco es que quiera que hables… - Sonrió. – Solo que escuches mi propuesta.

Aquel tono no le gustó nada a Sasuke. Comprendió que más que una propuesta, aquello iba a ser una especie de negociación, donde seguramente, él saldría perdiendo. _Fulminó con su gélida mirada al hombre, avisándolo de alguna manera de que no accedería a su propuesta…_

-Soy de asuntos internos. – Continuó el hombre, ignorando aquella mirada gélida. – Sabemos quien eres… y la relación que te une a Akatsuki…  
-No hay nada que me una con esos bastardos. – Le cortó.  
-Bueno… nosotros pensábamos que…  
-¡Mataron a mi familia! – Levantó la voz, cargada de ira, rabia y dolor. – No hay nada que me una a ellos.  
-Pensé que no ibas a hablar. – Kakashi sonrió, lo que hizo que el Uchiha volviese a gruñir. Ese hombre comenzaba a molestarlo. – Los de asuntos internos estamos intentando atrapar a los de Akatsuki.  
-Suerte. – Rió Sasuke. – La necesitarán…  
-El caso… es que tenemos un plan. – El pelinegro lo miró de reojo. – Un plan tan retorcido que puede que funcione. ¿Te interesa mi propuesta?

La curiosidad le invadió, aunque lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. _Atrapar a los de Akatsuki… sonaba tan bien… delicioso._ Podía disfrutar ya de la venganza. Podía imaginarse su disfrute personal al vengar a su familia… y lo más importante, veía que rumbo tomaba aquella conversación. Sabia que tarde o temprano se arrepentirá de aquello, pero después de todo, él era impulsivo y no pensaba nunca las cosas antes de hacerlas. _"Me interesa."_ Afirmó.  
La sonrisa del agente se ensancho al tiempo que miró el espejo de la habitación haciendo una señal con la cabeza.

* * *

La peliazul se pasó el brazo por la frente, quitándose los restos de sudor. Hacia horas que había empezado a limpiar aquel tugurio en el que iba a vivir. Había intentado dejarlo más decente, y se había dado cuenta que, en limpio, tampoco tenia tan mal aspecto. La cocina y el salón estaban presentables. No había nada que hacer con los armarios para colocar los botes de comida o los platos y vasos, estaban demasiado rotos o viejos como para tener arreglo. Había descolgado las puestas, convirtiendo los armarios en estanterías y en ellos había apilado la poca ropa que traía. _Si… ropa en la cocina. Deprimente._  
Había limpiado el baño lo mejor que había podido, y casi había gritado cuando descubrió aquel nido de cucarachas en la ducha. _Seguramente, se ducharía con zapatillas… solo por si las moscas._

-¡Hina! – Chilló el niño. - ¡Ven! ¡Rápido!

La Hyuga dejó de acomodar la ropa en los estantes improvisados y corrió al diminuto baño, asomándose por el marco de la puerta y Tobi con los ojos desorbitados mirando al retrete.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.  
-Sale agua caliente del retrete…  
-¡¿Qué?! – La chica se situó junto a él y miró lo que el pequeño miraba.

Tenía razón. El vapor caliente salía del retrete y vio como el agua hervía ligeramente. Por un momento le entraron ganas de llorar de la rabia_. Estaba intentando que aquel lugar pareciese normal, una casa como otra cualquiera, pero Kami-sama se empeñaba en recordarle que estaban metidas en una espiral de desastre._

-Las tuberías deben de estar cruzadas… Esto es malo…  
-Hombre… bueno no es. – El moreno puso una mueca de disgusto.  
-Se lo diré al casero.  
-Nos dirá que nos apañemos. – Sentenció el chico. – Y no tenemos dinero para arreglarlo...  
-Vamos… - Lo cogió de los hombros. – Aun nos queda por limpiar el dormitorio.  
-Solo hay uno. – Apuntó Tobi. – ¿Donde dormiré yo?  
-En la cama… - La ojiblanca lo miró divertida.  
-¿Y tu?  
-No te preocupes… - Le pasó la mano por los cabellos, desordenándoselos y ganándose un codazo en el vientre por parte del chico. – Yo me las apañaré…

El dormitorio había sido mucho más fácil, después de limpiar el suelo, las paredes y el colchón roto, había quedado mejor que el resto de la casa. Tobi salió a buscar algo de comer mientras Hinata corría a su bolsa de viaje y comenzaron a sacar los varios cuchillos que traía, cualquier tipo de arma era bueno para defenderse, eso lo sabía. _Era algo que había aprendido de su padre…_  
Después de acomodar las armas por toda la casa, escondiéndolas de forma disimulada, de forma que solo ella supiese donde estaban, se permitió dejarse caer en el suelo y descansar.  
La ojiblanca sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. _Ahora lo que faltaba era conseguir dinero para decorar la casa y arreglar el problema del baño…_  
La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Tobi con un par de peras en sus manos y un trozo de pan. Se lo lanzó a la chica que lo cogió al vuelo.

-Yo me comí mi parte de camino.  
-¿Lo robaste? – Quiso saber la chica.  
-¿Me ves con cara de llevar dinero? – El chico sonrió en tono burlón mientras ella lo miraba amenazante. – No te preocupes… nadie me vio…

* * *

Sasuke pasó las manos por sus muñecas, libres de las esposas que hacia tiempo que le había quitado Kakashi. _Había escuchado el plan que tenían los de asuntos internos. Utilizar a personas callejeras como él para atrapar a aquellos asesinos. El plan no era tan descabellado como parecía, solo había un problema._ _Pocas personas enemigas de Akatsuki seguían con vida. Ellos se estaban encargando de eliminarlos uno a uno… _Que él conociera, solo estaban un par de personas y Naruto… un chico de su edad con el que coincidía muchas veces y que se había convertido en su amigo. De él, sabia que su familia había sido asesinada como lo había sido la suya y como tantas otras…

Observó como Kakashi volvía a entrar con un montón de papeles en sus brazos y los dejaba encima de la metálica mesa. Esparció los papeles en los que figuraban los nombres de familias importantes, o que en su momento lo habían sido. Varias fotos acompañaban algunos de los documentos.

-Lo primero que aremos será organizar un equipo. – Siguió el hombre.  
-¿Y si no quiero? – Sasuke clavó su mirada en él. – Yo trabajo solo…  
-No tienes opción. – Le recordó. – Es esto… o pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en la cárcel. La lista de tus delitos es bastante extensa…  
-Hmp…  
-Si nos haces el favor… tu historial podría desaparecer en interés de la justicia…

En ese momento, sus pensamientos sobre la policía volvieron a su mente. _Cínicos… embaucadores, corruptos… Hacían aquello por propio interés. Por eso su elección de coger a personas de la calle. ¿Quién los echaría en falta si el plan fracasaba? Nadie… no tenían familia… lo único que les quedaba era la des de venganza contra Akatsuki…_ Sonrió. _Los policías eran más listos de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo los de asuntos internos…_

-¿Qué es eso? – Señaló con su cabeza el montón de papeles.  
-Estas… son las personas que hemos seleccionado para ayudarte. Agentes con capacidad para…  
-¿Agentes? ¿De la pasma? – El chico levantó una ceja. – Ni de coña…  
-Sasuke… estas personas están especializadas en su trabajo.  
-No puedo aceptarlo… - El ojinegro cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla. – Si no tienes nada mejor… prefiero jugármela en la cárcel.  
-Te buscaré otro equipo… - Suspiró Kakashi.  
-Escucha… - El Uchiha se acercó al peliplata, mirando fijamente a los ojos. – Akatsuki es una mafia callejera, y solo con gente de su mismo nivel vas a poder cogerlos.  
-¿En quien has pensado?  
-En varias personas… todas ellas con motivos para odiar a Akatsuki…  
-Necesitas a 2 corredores, 2 expertos en motores, 2 expertos en electrónica y ordenadores, un auxiliar de enfermería, algún experto en lucha y una persona con... manos ligeras.  
-¿Manos ligeras? – Levantó una ceja.  
-Para robar los objetos personales de los Akatsuki. –Sonrió. - Necesitamos pruebas...  
-Entonces… - Se levantó de la silla. – Déjalo a mi elección.

El Uchiha caminó hacia la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación que los había tenido toda la mañana. _"Dame dos días…"_ le dijo antes de salir. A lo lejos vio una cabina, junto al mostrador de información en el que había un_a _chica castaña haciendo pompas con un chicle mientras hacia círculos en una hoja de papel._ Tendría que llamar a Naruto para que lo recogiera… después de todo, su coche había quedado destrozado._

* * *

Hinata paseó por varias calles. Se fijó en las tiendas que habrían sus pequeños negocios; _Ropa, verduras, fruta…_ Se relamió cuando vio un par de fresas expuestas en una caja. _Hacia tanto que no las comía…_ Pasó la lengua por sus labios de una forma inconsciente y se obligó a dejar de mirar. Volvió a hacer lo que había estado haciendo.  
_Buscaba con la mirada algo de valor, algo que valiese la pena robar y poder venderlo en el mercado negro… si, necesitaba el dinero._  
Un hombre la golpeó con el hombro al pasar.

-Gomen… fue mi culpa. – Susurró ella.

No desaprovechó la oportunidad. Metió una de sus pequeñas manos dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de aquel hombre, palpando una cartera de una tela muy fina. Con la misma rapidez la sacó y la escondió en una de las mangas de su chaqueta. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se permitió sacarla y mirar cuanto había dentro. _No era mucho… pero por algo se empezaba._

Guardó el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón pesquero y tiró la cartera a una papelera. Siguió buscando con la mirada. Las tiendas habían quedado atrás, ahora el silencio reinaba en las calles y en todos los negocios había un cartel que decía: _"Local abandonado."_  
Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a lo que todos llamaban **La zona cero**.

Aquel lugar donde antes los negocios prosperaban y las familias más ricas controlaban sus negocios. Suspiró. _Estar ahí le traía malos recuerdos…_  
Levantó la mirada, mirando al cielo. Las nubes amenazaban con una tarde lluviosa. Odiaba la lluvia. No es que le tuviese miedo, sino que le parecía una forma de lamento, como si el propio cielo llorase por tantas desgracias…

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una pequeña figurita egipcia, la diosa Bast. El brillo la deslumbró. _Esa figurita valdría mucho dinero…_ recorrió con su mirada el edificio. _Piso numero doce… no seria fácil llegar… aunque no imposible._

* * *

-¡Teme! ¡Te ves horrible!

El rubio sacó el brazo desde la ventanilla de aquel _mercedes benz_ anaranjado. Sasuke se preguntó por un momento si una persona tan llamativa como él, pretendía pasar de verdad inadvertido en la ciudad. Suspiró agotado. Hacia casi un día que no dormía y el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura. Se levantó de los escalones que daban a la comisaría y se metió en el coche, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.  
El coche arrancó, haciendo chirriar las ruedas sobre el asfalto y que varios policías se giraran a verlos con caras de pocos amigos.

-Nunca me ha gustado la pasma… - Rió el ojiazul.  
-…A mi tampoco.  
-Me extraña que te suelten tan rápido… - Sonrió sin apartar la vista de la carretera. – Teniendo en cuenta tu historial…  
-A diferencia de ti, yo se negociar. – El ojinegro sonrió de medio lado de una forma orgullosa.  
-Pro lo menos sabes hacer algo… - Rió. – Porque lo que es conducir…  
-Dobe. – Lo miró de una forma asesina.  
-No te preocupes… se que no fue tu culpa. ¿Quién te perseguía?  
-Creo que Deidara y Zetsu… aunque creí haber visto el coche de Sasori.  
-Y sigues vivo… no está mal. – Apuntó. - ¿Y Kisame?  
-Muerto… - Suspiró. - ¿Sabes algo de los demás?  
-Supongo que estarán con sus negocios… - Se encogió de hombros. - ¿A que viene el interés?  
-Tengo algo en mente… - Sonrió divertido. – Algo grande…  
-¿Y cuanto costara? – El ojiazul lo miró de reojo.  
-Puede que bastante. – El pelinegro miró por la ventanilla. Los edificios abandonados se alzaban sobre su cabeza. - ¿Has visto algo que merezca la pena?  
-¡Puedes apostar! – El coche dio un giró brusco y a los pocos segundos paró frente a un edificio en ruinas. – Mira en el piso numero doce.

El Uchiha levantó su mirada, escrutando todas las ventanas. Vio a lo que su amigo se refería. Una preciosa estatuilla bañada en oro de la diosa egipcia Bast. Cuerpo de mujer y cabeza de gato. Un enorme diamante sobre su frente sirvió para cerciorarse de que aquel objeto era más que caro.

-No va a ser fácil llegar hasta ahí arriba… - El rubio salió del coche y Sasuke lo siguió. – Pero seguro que Kiba nos echa una mano.  
-Eso espero…

El chico se pasó las manos por el oscuro cabello, aun manchado de sangre seca. Vio la estructura del edificio, intentando descubrir el sistema de ventilación o la entrada al sótano-garaje. Vio un guardia algo corpulento en una de las ventanas. Así que después de todo… ahí vivía alguien…  
Llenó de aire sus pulmones, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su garganta.

-Llévame a casa. – Ordenó. – Necesito una ducha…

Volvió a meterse en el coche, esperando que Naruto hiciese lo mismo, pero el chico solo se quedó mirando algo, como extrañado.

-¿Qué mirad Dobe? – Preguntó fastidiado el pelinegro.  
-Pensé que no había gente por aquí… - Señaló con su cabeza en una dirección.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en el punto que su amigo miraba. Una chica pálida, con ropas rotas y algo sucias. Su pelo oscuro le caía brillante por la espalda, como una cascada de agua azul marina. Le llamó la atención que mirase los edificios, como si buscase algo o alguien…

-Será una vagabunda. – Dedujo. – Vamos.

Odiaba repetir las cosas. Él no era un hombre que se caracterizara por su paciencia, más bien todo lo contrario. _Cuando algo le molestaba, simplemente se deshacía de ello…_

* * *

Hinata entró en aquel pequeño departamento. Vio a Tobi tirado en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y rodeado de desentornilladotes por todas partes. Junto a él, un pequeño radiocasete estaba siendo descuartizado. _¿De donde lo había sacado? ¿Robado?_ Se enfadó.

-Tobi. – Llamó su atención. – Devuelve eso.  
-Pero…  
-No Tobi. – La chica se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando a su altura. – ¡Robar está mal!  
-¡Lo he encontrado en la basura! – El chico se enfurruñó. – Sabes de sobra que yo solo robo comida…  
-Gomen… - La chica dejó caer su cabeza. – Es que… yo…  
-Si… lo se… - El pequeño la rodeó con los brazos, abrazándola. – Nos buscan y tenemos que pasar desapercibidos si queremos seguir con vida… - Imitó las palabras que ella tanto le había dicho día tras día. – No te preocupes…  
-Gomen… - A la chica se le escapó una lagrima que manchó la camisa negra del menor. – A veces… me derrumbo… - Lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Parece mentira que seas la mayor… - Se burló. – ¡Nada más mira tu ropa! Podrías comprarte algo…  
-Prefiero gastar el dinero en comida para los dos. – Le limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.  
-Oh… claro… - El menor la empujó con cariño. – Y yo si puedo llevar ropa nueva… ¿No? – Sonrió de medio lado. – Me obligaras a robar algo para ti…  
-Si… seguro. – Se rió de él.

La Hyuga se levantó y caminó a su cuarto. La noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, y si quería conseguir dinero, tenía que prepararse.

-¡No te rías! – Tobi infló sus mofletes. – Sabes que podría hacerlo.  
-Tobi… - La chica entró a la cocina y buscó su ropa negra por los estantes. – La última vez que quisiste robarme algo fue un listón para el cabello y te pillaron.  
-¡Eh! – Se quejó. - ¿Quién iba a pensar que me vigilarían por estar en la sección femenina?

No pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento del menor. Cogió un conjunto de tela negra. Una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga que cubría al máximo su pálida piel, confundiéndola con la oscuridad de la noche, un pantalón de malla negra que se amoldaba a sus piernas, al igual que la camisa. Los cogió y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta.  
Mientras se cambiaba escuchó como el chico le decía que podía robar algo para la cena, o que tal vez intentaría conseguir otro colchón para ella. También dijo que arreglaría el radiocasete para que pudiesen entretenerse cuando estuviesen en la casa y que miraría si los vecinos le podían dar algún libro para combatir el aburrimiento.

Cuando la Hyuga acabó de cambiarse, salió y buscó a Tobi. Dio una vuelta delante de él, enseñándole su vestimenta y preguntándole que tal se veía. El chico solo sonrió, diciendo que se veía muy oscura. Hinata fue a la entrada y se puso unas deportivas negras que gastaba para esas ocasiones.  
Notó los brazos de Tobi rodearla por el cuello.

-¿Cuándo volverás?  
-Mañana. – Sonrió. – Pero volveré con dinero.  
-Hmp… - Gruñó.  
-Lo que me recuerda… - La chica se separó de él y corrió al baño, sacando de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón unos cuantos billetes. – Paga al casero el primer mes. Lo que sobre quédatelo. – Le sonrió.  
-Te compraré algo. – El niño cogió el dinero.  
-Procura no entrar en la sección femenina. – Se rió de él. Cogió una mochila oscura de Tobi y se la puso al hombro. Necesitaría algo donde meter la figurita egipcia.  
-Ja ja. – El menor remarcó cada una de las palabras. – Muy graciosa…  
-Lo se. Deja la puerta de la terraza abierta.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa. Lo último que vio de Tobi fueron sus ojos color miel con un deje de preocupación. _Si… el menor siempre se preocupaba cuando ella salía. Tenía miedo, se lo había dicho. Temía que ella nunca volviese como lo hicieron sus padres…_

* * *

Sasuke golpeó con el puño la rejilla de la ventilación. Naruto se metió en aquel agujero detrás de él, serpenteando por aquel conducto estrecho para llegar al piso numero doce. Kiba les esperaría fuera mientras controlaba con el ordenador el sistema de seguridad y lo pirateaba para que no tuviesen problemas. Los tres se mantenían en contacto por el pequeño auricular que el castaño les había dado.

-¿Qué tal todo por ahí dentro? – La voz del Inozuka sonó en sus oídos.  
-Tranquilo… - Susurró el rubio.  
-¿Y los guardias? – Preguntó el ojinegro.  
-Dentro de unos minutos cambiaran la guardia y yo cegaré las cámaras. Si seguís a este ritmo estaréis arriba cuando eso pase.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Continuaron por aquel laberinto de túneles hasta llegar al piso que buscaban. Sasuke volvió a golpear con el puño la rejilla de ventilación, y antes de que cayera al suelo, la atrapó y se la pasó a Naruto, que tras salir del sistema de aire la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Una vez ahí, Kiba los guió.

-A vuestra derecha se supone que debe de haber una cocina. – Los dos chicos miraron. – Entrar y salid por la otra puerta.

Así lo hicieron. La casa parecía de lujo, o lo que más bien se podía llamar asó en aquellos tiempos. Unos cuantos cuadros por los pasillos, una alfombra en el suelo del salón… La cocina con bancos de madera vieja y una enorme nevera… Al otro lado había una puerta, como había dicho Kiba. Los dos la cruzaron y llegaron a un comedor.

-Veréis un pasillo. – Les indicó. – Al final del todo se supone que llegareis a una especie de biblioteca donde está el "premio gordo". – Así lo había bautizado el castaño.

Los dos hombres hicieron lo que Kiba había dicho y llegaron a la biblioteca. No era muy grande, pero en ella se podía apreciar la enorme cantidad de libros. Todos colocados uno junto al otro de una forma impecable. Sasuke se fijó en uno en concreto. _Filosofía._  
Volvió a centrarse en aquella preciosa figurita que se alzaba frente a una de las ventanas. Pudo apreciarla con todos sus detalles. _No era muy grande, ni siquiera pasaba de los 20 centímetros… pero el oro que la cubría y el diamante en su frente… la hacían hermosa._

-¿A que esperas? – El rubio le metió prisa.  
-Tsk…

Abrió la mochila azul marino de Naruto y metió la figura en ella, procurando que estuviese protegida ante futuros golpes. La cerró y le hizo una señal con la cabeza al rubiales para que saliesen de ahí cuanto antes. Volvió a pasear su vista por la estantería, se debatió entre coger el libro que le había llamado la atención o no. Finalmente, ignoró su pensamiento y cruzó el pasillo seguido del rubio. Pasaron el salón y llegaron a la cocina.

-¡Espera! – Naruto dejó la mochila en el suelo, cerca de la puerta y avanzó hacia la nevera. Sacó una botella de agua y se puso a beber a grandes tragos.  
-¿Qué crees que haces? – El Uchiha lo miró con ira.  
-Beber… - Respondió de lo más natural.  
-Si quieres te sirvo un café. – Lo miró amenazante. – Deja eso ahora mismo.

El chico dejó la botella de agua en la nevera y la cerró. Volvió sobre sus paso para coger la mochila y tiró de ella, provocando que alguien cállese a sus pies…

* * *

Hinata había visto su oportunidad y había metido la mano en aquella mochila, palpando el contenido. No la sacó cuando vio a aquel rubio coger la mochila y tirar de ella, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a sus pies. Se levantó de un salto y aun con la mochila de los chicos en sus manos y la figurita en la otra. Se puso detrás de la mesa de la cocina, protegiéndose.  
Los dos chicos la miraron alarmados, como si hubiesen visto al dueño de la casa y se hubiesen sentido descubiertos. Sasuke paseó sus ojos por la Hyuga. Le sorprendieron sus ojos blancos, nunca antes los había visto de ese color. Se entretuvo admirando las ropas femeninas, viendo como se apegaban a su cuerpo y haciendo que fuera casi imposible verla en la oscuridad, entonces lo comprendió todo.

-¿Querías robar? – La miró desconcertado.  
-Una tiene q-que sobrevivir… - Hinata seguía mirándolos fijamente, esperando cualquier movimiento para echar a correr.  
-Tienes buen gusto. – Naruto señaló la figurita. – Es del siglo XIX…  
-Me da igual. – Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su pelo se removiera.  
-Oh… - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. – Entonces te ha gustado porque brillaba.

Hinata notó el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Sabía que el chico estaba insinuando su total ignorancia, como si fuese una vulgar ladrona que se guiaba por la brillantez de las cosas para robarlas. No iba a permitirle eso… y entonces decidió todo lo que iba a hacer para salir de ahí con la figurita.

-No. – Miró al moreno fijamente. – Me gusta porque es Bast. La que cuida a todos los dioses… el ojo de Ra, protectora, vengativa, destructora…  
-No es tonta Sasuke. – Naruto rió.  
-Hmp… - El chico contrajo sus músculos. – También era la diosa de la fertilidad y la actividad sexual... - Observó como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un gracioso color rosado. Casi le dieron ganas de reírse de ella. – Veras… me gustaría quedarme a hablar sobre arte… pero nosotros también necesitamos sobrevivir.

Sasuke rodeó la mesa por un lado y Naruto por el otro, atrapando a la chica entre la mesa y la pared. Naruto la aprisionó y el ojinegro la arrancó la mochila de las manos, guardando la pequeña estatua dentro y cerrándola. El ojiazul soltó a la chica y volvió junto a su compañero.

-Un placer conocerte. – El Uchiha se rió de ella.  
-Lo mismo dijo. – La chica se rió. – Y gracias por la figura.

Ambos chicos se giraron. En las manos de la chica, estaba la pequeña figurita, entrelazada a sus dedos. La vieron echar a correr y romper un cristal de una patada. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar emitido un pitido estridente que los ensordeció.  
Sasuke intentó abalanzarse sobre ella para arrebatarle aquel objeto pero Naruto lo cogió por la espalda, tirando de él.

-¡Vamos! – Le gritó.  
-¡¿Qué coño hacéis?! – Kiba gritó histérico al otro lado del audífono. - ¡Los guardias están subiendo!

Vieron como la chica desaparecía por el pasillo, metiendo la figurita en una mochila y saliendo por la ventana. Parecía que había subido hasta aquel piso escalando…  
Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia el conducto de ventilación por el que habían entrado y corrieron por él. _Naruto no se atrevió a abrir la boca, sabia que su amigo Sasuke lo mataría sin ningún remordimiento si lo hacia…_

* * *

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo cuando llegó al primer piso. Aterrizó de con una rodilla hincada en el duro suelo y sintió una punzada de dolor al hacerlo. Observó como un chico castaño la miraba desde lejos y miraba el edificio. Tal vez estuviese con esos dos a los que había robado…

Sonrió. _Había sido sumamente fácil hacerlo. Un pequeño cambio de bolsas sin que se diesen cuenta y… ¡BINGO! Los años de práctica en las calles habían servido de algo. Suerte que Kurenai le enseñó a que tener las manos rápidas…_

Salió corriendo de allí, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo y hacer que corriese con más rapidez. _Todo lo había planeado desde que los vio coger aquella pequeña diosa. Vio como el chico miraba aquel libro, como se entretenía admirando aquella reliquia… y cuando el otro paró para beber, lo vio como una oportunidad. Cuando la acorralaron simplemente cambió de posiciones las bolsas y ellos mismos cogieron la equivocada…_

Ya había salido de aquella zona y siguió corriendo hasta que vio el piso en el que vivía con Tobi. Decidió dar un pequeño rodeo por si alguien la seguía. Tenia que ser cuidadosa…  
Se metió por uno de los callejones y por la escalera de incendios, subió al piso vecino. Saltó de terraza a terraza y entró en su piso por una puerta metálica que Tobi había dejado abierta para cuando volviese.  
No le costó mucho llegar a la entrada del piso y abrir de una forma nerviosa. Cerró dando un pequeño golpe y se apoyó en la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo y permitiéndose respirar.

-¡Hina! – El chico la vio más pálida que nunca. - ¿Qué te pasa? – corrió hacia ella y empezó a hacerle aire.  
-N… na… n-ada… - Le costaba respirar.

De un movimiento cansado, dejó caer la mochila en el suelo, provocando un sonido metálico. El niño se apresuró a mirar dentro y sus ojos brillaron cuando lo hicieron.  
Sacó con cuidado aquel precioso tesoro y miró a la chica.

-Esto…  
-H-hai… - Levantó su cabeza hacia el techo. – Lo he robado…

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Sasuke entró en aquel garaje que los chicos utilizaban para hacer sus trabajos. Vio a Temari sentada frente a un ordenador y riendo con Shikamaru. Ino trabajaba en arreglar en deportivo negro de Sasuke, que después del accidente havia quedado destrozado.

-¡Sai! – Gritó.  
-¿Qué le pasa? – Ino asomó la cabeza de debajo del coche, con la mejilla manchada de grasa.  
-Le ha robado una mujer… - Kiba rió.  
-¿Qué? – la chica empezó a reír como una histeria. - ¡Quiero conocerla! – Exclamó. - ¿Es buena? ¿Profesional?  
-Es una mujer muerta… - Masticó el Uchiha. - ¡Sai!  
-No grites… - El chico se sobó la cabeza. – Estaba durmiendo… - Un bloc de dibujo se estampó en su cara adormilada. – Quiero que dibujes lo que te diga.

El chico de piel pálida se dejó caer e uno de los sillones y apoyó el bloc en sus piernas. Cogió el lápiz que traía en su oreja y miró con los ojos semi cerrados a Sasuke por el sueño.

-Una chica, pálida, cara redondeada… - El chico comenzó a dibujar. – Rasgos finos… ojos grandes. – Sai deslizó el lápiz sobre el papel. Realmente, dibujaba muy bien. – cabello largo, oscuro y con flequillo hasta los ojos. –Ino y Kiba fueron acercándose por detrás para ver el dibujo. – Labios carnosos, turgentes… ojos grandes, blancos y con unas largas pestañas…  
-Valla Sasuke… si que te fijaste. – Lo picó Ino. Una mirada del ojinegro bastó para callarla. Sai siguió dibujando según las indicaciones del chico. El dibujo rápidamente comenzó a tomar la forma de Hinata y Kiba se quedó boquiabierto.  
-Wow… - Una sonrisa idiota se formó en su rostro. – Quiero su numero de teléfono… - Dijo con cara de pervertido.

Sasuke arrancó el dibujo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Volvió a salir por la puerta, cruzando la calle corriendo y aun con la rabia y la furia en su rostro. _Esa chica se había burlado de él en su cara… y lo iba a pagar caro. La encontraría y desearía no haber nacido._

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Qué decir? Solo es una idea… Puede que no le guste a nadie (Como espero) o puede que me equivoque… de todos modos, la he subido después de pensarlo mucho.  
Mañana por la mañana me iré al hospital y probablemente tarde en volver a colgar algo… así que me pareció bien colgar esto.  
Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews._

_Cuídense n.n_


	2. Encuentro

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__**Zona Konoha**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-encuentro-**_

Sasuke pateó una lata vacía que había en el suelo, lanzándola a unos cuantos metros. Había estado caminando toda la mañana para nada. La frustración se agolpó en su cerebro y golpeó con el puño un buzón de correos, provocando una pequeña abolladura. Había hablado con la persona que dominaba el mercado negro y no había sacado nada en claro. _Solo un apellido que de nada le servia…_

**FLASH BACK**

El Uchiha entró en aquel pequeño y oscuro despacho sin llamar. Sentado en un sillón de cuero negro y ras una mesa estaba el único hombre que sabia que le seria de utilidad en un tema como aquel. Se sacó el dibujo de Hinata de su bolsillo y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

-Quiero saber quien es y donde puedo encontrarla.  
-Sabes que no doy ese tipo de información Sasuke. – El hombre de cabellera blanca ni siquiera miró el dibujo.  
-Jiraya… no me jodas. – Apretó su mandíbula de la rabia.

El hombre lo miró con cansancio y cogió el papel de una forma lenta. Lo desdobló y miró el dibujo. El Uchiha pudo ver como sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
-Asuntos personales. – El ojinegro se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el mayor se decidiese a contestarle. – Quiero saber quien es y donde puedo encontrarla. Se que vino aquí para venderte una figura.  
-Sasuke… todo el mundo viene a venderme cosas. – Sonrió.  
-Pero no todo el mundo te vendería lo que ella te vendió.  
-Eso es verdad… - El hombre señaló una silla al moreno para que se sentara enfrente de él. Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla y lo siguió mirando de una forma amenazante. – Se que es una Hyuga por sus ojos… y que ha venido a parar a la ciudad. Necesitaba dinero y me vendió la figura, eso es todo.  
-Los Hyugas están muertos. – Repuso Sasuke.  
-¿De la misma forma que lo están los Uchihas? – Preguntó divertido.  
-Donde puedo encontrarla.  
-Eso… no lo se. – Le devolvió el dibujo. – Tendrás que averiguarlo tú…  
-No puedo encontrarla con ese apellido y lo sabes. – Frunció sus cejas. – A los ojos de la sociedad tanto ella como yo estamos muertos.

El hombre se limitó a reír por lo bajo. Savia que lo que quería el moreno era imposible y no lo conseguiría. Necesitaría toda la suerte del mundo para encontrarla y más si era una Hyuga. El peliblanco sabía que todas las personas influyentes que quedaban habían pasado a considerarse muertas, ya que Akatsuki no tardaba en matarlas. _La chica era prácticamente un cadáver andante, estaba muerta y no lo sabía._

-Te recomiendo que busques en los periódicos su cadáver… no la encontrarás de otra forma…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Miró una última vez el papel con el dibujo que Sai había echo. La chica tenía una cara infantil a pesar del cuerpo que le había visto. Se desesperó aun más por no haber podido conseguir nada de ella, ni siquiera una pista sobre donde vivía. El aire sopló y se le escurrió de las manos. Intentó atraparlo en el aire, pero no lo consiguió. El papel fue arrastrándose por toda la calle mientras Sasuke lo perseguía. Lo cogió en el último momento, tropezando con alguien y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Auch! – El ojinegro miró al suelo, viendo como un niño de pelo negro y ojos color miel que lo miraban con enfado mientras protegía con sus manos una pequeña bolsa de plástico.  
-Hmp… Mira por donde vas.  
-Tsk… capullo… - murmuró el chico.

Vio como el pequeño se levantó del suelo y siguió su camino con la cabeza agachada y con un notable cojeo. Sasuke miró otra vez el papel, estaba empezando a obsesionarse con encontrarla y hacerle pagar la humillación que le hizo. Caminaba sin saber a donde, llegando a un puesto de fruta y verdura vigilado por una mujer mayor estaba sentada frente a él.

-¿Quiere algo joven? – Su rostro con arrugas de expresión irradiaba felicidad.  
-…No.  
-Parece que le hizo daño a Tobi. – Sonrió, aumentando sus arrugas de expresión en sus mofletes caídos.  
-¿Eh? – El pelinegro miró como el niño con el que había tropezado cojeaba y entraba en un portal.  
-Que bien dibuja… ¿Se gana así la vida? – Sonrió. – A Hinata le encantará cuando lo vea. Es muy amable, ¿Sabe?  
-¿Hinata? – La miró fijamente.  
-Hai… es la chica del dibujo… ¿No?

* * *

Hinata dejó su chaqueta sobre el banco de la cocina. Aun no habían podido comprar ningún mueble. De no ser por las dos sillas que Tobi había recogido de un contenedor y la pequeña mesa que les servia para comer juntos, no tendrían nada más…  
El pequeño había conseguido arreglar el radiocasete y los dos escuchaban la radio cuando estaban en casa, poniendo las noticias e intentando informarse de alguna otra forma que no fuese escudriñar periódicos del día anterior.

La chica fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Acababa de vender la figurita egipcia en el mercado ilegal por un buen precio. Con lo que había sacado estaba segura de que podrían vivir sin problemas durante unos meses. Se secó su rostro con una de los pequeños trapos que tenían y volvió al comedor. Tobi había salido para no aburrirse, y en el fondo, lo entendía. _No era fácil para un niño pasarse el día entero en una casa como aquella… y menos alguien acostumbrado a estar todo el día en la calle._

Escuchó un golpe sordo provinente de la escalera y la puerta se abrió de golpe. El moreno entró con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y cojeando, cargando en sus brazos una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le preguntó.  
-Tuve… un accidente. – Susurró.

La chica lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cocina, sentándolo sobre el banco de madera vieja y mirándolo a los ojos. Le quitó la bolsa que llevaba y la dejó su lado mientras le tomaba las mejillas con las manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Repitió.  
-Me… han tirado al suelo  
-¡¿Qué?! – La chica se sobresaltó.  
-Estaba… comprando algo… y un tipo tropezó con migo y me tiró al suelo.

El chico se levantó el camal del pantalón y dejó ver un corte lleno de sangre. La herida se extendía por toda su rodilla, como una fina línea roja por la que no paraba de salir sangre. La chica se movió con rapidez, rompiendo su camisa negra y mojándola con alcohol. Limpió la herida mientras miraba de reojo las muecas de dolor que hacia Tobi, mordiéndose su labio para acallar sus quejas.

-Listo. – Dijo cuando había acabado. El niño saltó del banco y cojeó hasta el dormitorio, dejándose caer sobre el colchón y extendiendo los brazos.  
-Te compré algo… - Tobi se enrolló en una manta. – Mira la bolsa.

La chica lo hizo. En la pequeña bolsa de plástico había unas diez fresas pequeñas, de un aspecto brillante, como si pidiesen a gritos ser comidas. A la chica le brillaron los ojos y corrió al dormitorio, abalanzándose sobre el menor y cogiéndolo del cuello, asfixiándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Tobi! ¡Te adoro! – Le besó los mofletes.  
-Sisisi… ya se… - Frunció los labios.  
-¿Cuánto te han costado? – Preguntó aun sonriendo.  
-No muy caras… - Admitió. – Le dije a la de la tienda que eran para ti y me las dejó a mitad de precio. – Sonrió.  
-Mmmm… pues ya tenemos postre para esta noche. – Rió, relajando su cuerpo junto al del menor.  
-Eso estaría bien… me he cansado de tanto pan y sobras.  
-Si… yo también. – Admitió.  
-¿Has vendido ya la figura? – Levantó su rostro para mirar a la chica mejor.  
-Hai… podremos vivir cómodamente por un tiempo.  
-¿Quién dijo que robar estaba mal? – La picó.  
-Robar por capricho está mal… no por necesidad.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió a la cocina, buscando un lugar fresco para las preciadas frutas. Se dispuso a hacer la comida, sacando un par de verduras que había comprado en una tienda y las puso a remojo para limpiarlas. Escuchó como Tobi se levantaba y salía otra vez a la calle. Supuso que iría a dar una vuelta por la manzana hasta que estuviese la comida. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo par cortar la verdura y la metió en una sartén, friéndola con un poco de aceite y poniéndola en un plato viejo que los vecinos les habían dado. Miró por la ventana, escuchando como las tiendas cerraban para que los dueños pudiesen comer.  
Pensó en prepararle unas fresas a Tobi para compensarle el habérselas regalado. Dio un giro brusco y sintió como todo daba vueltas sin parar. Un mareo repentino se agolpó en su cabeza y le costó respirar. Calló al suelo sin poder evitarlo, golpeándose contra una de las sillas.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios y se agarró el hombro adolorido. Las paredes no dejaban de dar vueltas y sentía la necesidad de vomitar. Se levantó poco a poco y consiguió caminar sin volver a caer. Savia que Tobi estaría por llegar, así que le dejó la comida sobre la mesa y ella salió del departamento, subiendo a la azotea. El aire logró refrescarla un poco y la calmo. Sentía su cuerpo menos pesado y notaba como todo volvía a su sitio y dejaba de temblar el suelo bajo sus pies.  
Una vez el mareo se le fue, decidió bajar por la escalera de incendios e ir al medico. Hacia días que no había tenido ningún mareo y había dejado de preocuparse, pero ese había sido peor que todos los otros. _Sabia que no era nada grabe… pero solo por si acaso, se haría una revisión._

* * *

Sasuke seguía apoyado en aquella farola. Había visto como el niño con el que había tropezado, salía de un portal y corría por toda la calle hasta llegar a lo que antes había sido un parque. Lo siguió con la mirada, observándolo de lejos y procurando no perder ningún detalle. Savia que no tardaría en volver a la casa para comer algo y él podría seguirlo y entrar en el piso.  
Se entretuvo mirando el bloque de pisos. Su aspecto era penoso_. ¿Cómo era posible que una Hyuga viviese allí? Acostumbrados al lujo… a las comodidades… _No le entraba en la cabeza.  
Hacia horas que había permanecido en aquella posición recordando lo que le había dicho la anciana_. Hinata… Hyuga Hinata… _Tal vez Kiba pudiese ayudarlo.  
Kiba… a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquella burla que su amigo le hizo.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Te robó una tía? ¿En serio? – El Uchiha se dedicó a gruñirle. – Por Kami… ¡que desconsiderada! – El e Ino rieron. - ¡Era tu robo! ¡Tú llegases primero!  
-Mira que robarte lo que tú estabas robando por derecho propio…

Otra vez las risas se agolparon en el ambiente. Sasuke sentía como la rabia reprimida hacia esa chica se agrandaba cada vez más y más.

-Sasuke… si quieres a partir de ahora te guardo yo la cartera. – El castaño con marcas rosas en las mejillas continuó. – Quien sabe si alguien podría robártela.  
-¡Que os jodan! - Gritó el menor de los Uchihas Saliendo de aquel taller y dando un gran portazo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sacó su móvil y buscó en la agenda el número del moreno, lo marcó y se puso el aparato en la oreja. Hablaría con aquel desgraciado sin darle tiempo a que se burlara de él.

-¿Moshi moshi? - Contestó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Kiba, busca toda la información que puedas sobre una persona. – Le ordenó.  
-Espera… - Oyó un suspiró y un golpe metálico. El sonido de los papeles apartándose de la mesa y las teclas de un ordenador. – Dime el nombre.  
-Hyuga Hinata.  
-¿Hyuga? – Preguntó sorprendido. Un gruñido por parte del moreno se lo confirmó. El ojinegro escuchó las teclas del ordenador y varios pitidos. – Haber… lo tengo. Desaparecida hace tres años… se la da por muerta… tengo el informe policial, su último informe medico, las fotos del asesinato de su familia… ¿Para que lo quieres? – Preguntó.  
-¿Toda su familia está muerta? – Preguntó con voz neutra.  
-Hai… - El moreno tomó aire. – Akatsuki los mató mientras dormían. Un disparo en la cabeza, nadie oyó nada. – Le informó.  
-Bien… era todo lo que quería saber… - Admitió.

Colgó sin darle ninguna explicación al moreno y buscó con la mirada a Tobi. El pequeño colgaba de una barra metálica mientras se movía de un lado para otro con sus piernas en el aire, sujetándose con sus brazos. Sonreía con triunfo cuando llegaba al final de la barra y volvía a empezar. Vio como se dejó caer en el suelo y se estiró los brazos. Caminó de regreso al piso y Sasuke lo siguió de lejos. Esperó hasta que estuviese en el portal y cogió al menor del brazo.

-¿Tu? – Tobi lo miró con fastidio.  
-¿Conoces a la Hyuga?

Notó el temblor del cuerpo del niño. La mirada color miel del chico brillo con miedo. Intentó soltarse del agarre que el Uchiha mantenía en su brazo, pero no lo consiguió. Sacudió su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de salir corriendo pero Sasuke lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.

-¿La conoces? – Repitió.  
-¡No se de que me hablas! – El pequeño le gritó.  
-Se que vives con ella. – La mirada de Sasuke destelleó en un tono rojizo. – Solo quiero hablar con ella.  
-¡Piérdete!

El niño le dio una patada en la rodilla, provocando que esta se doblase y se hincara en el suelo. Sasuke soltó el brazo del niño que echo a correr en dirección contraria a la casa, perdiéndose por las calles. El ojinegro observó los movimientos felinos del chico y dedujo que la Hyuga le había enseñado algo a ese mocoso. Sintió el dolor en su rodilla y apretó su mandíbula.  
_Se iba a vengar de la chica y de ese patético crío…_

* * *

Hinata apretó los dientes cuando aquel doctor le extrajo la aguja del brazo. El medico pasó un algodón con alcohol para limpiar los restos de sangre y lo tiró a una papelera. La chica se estiró la manga de la camisa mientras miraba de reojo como el hombre etiquetada el tobito con su sangre y lo metía en una bolsa de plástico.

-Bien señorita… dentro de dos días tendrá los resultados. – Le sonrió.  
-A-arigato… - Dijo sin levantar la vista.

Sabía perfectamente que había personas del hospital que trabajaban para Akatsuki, y no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento, temiendo que la reconocieran por sus ojos. Se levantó de la silla y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
Caminó por los pasillos como si de una sombra se tratase, procurando que nadie reparase en ella. Solo se permitió alzar la vista cuando vio la puerta que le proporcionaría una salida rápida y sin interrupciones.  
No se dio cuenta cuando un hombre pasó junto a ella, golpeándola en el hombro y haciéndola trastabillar, se desorientó y se agarró al brazo del hombre para no volver a caer.

-G-gomen… fue mi culpa. – Susurró.  
-Lo se Hyuga… lo se.

El susurró siseante de aquel hombre sonó demasiado cerca de su oído. Levantó la vista con temor y fijo sus ojos en los del contrario. Unos ojos de un castaño claro, como la madera húmeda… unos mechones de cabellos rojos caían por su rostro…

-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos… - El chico la cogió del brazo y se lo inmovilizó, sacándola de una forma lenta a la calle. - ¿Qué tal has estado? – Le sonrió de una forma maliciosa.  
-Suéltame Sasori…

Hinata vio con terror como la llevaba hacia un coche negro estacionado cerca de un callejón. El terror incremento en su mirada cuando reconoció al hombre rubio que se sentaba en el capó y fumaba un cigarrillo. Aquel rubio sonrió de satisfacción al verla. _Hinata savia que se alegraba de hacerlo, él era la persona que había matado a su familia… y ella la única en escapar. Era ese hombre el que tendría que matarla para completar su trabajo. Deidara…_

En un desesperado intento, apoyó uno de sus pies en una de las vallas metálicas y empujó hacia atrás, provocando que Sasori y ella cayesen al suelo. La ojiblanca se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr. Observó de reojo como el rubio la seguía y Sasori se levantaba con la misma rapidez que ella había tenido para hacerlo. Corrió por toda la calle, esquivando a la gente y colándose entre las tiendas. No conseguía despistarlos. Vio su salvación en lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. Se metió dentro, corriendo y subiendo las escaleras a zancadas. Se escondió detrás de un pilar y se tapó la boca con las manos, regulando su respiración y procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

Escuchó los pasos lentos de alguien subir las viejas escaleras y la sombra de Sasori se reflejó en uno de los sucios cristales. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba presa del pánico… Su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que saliese corriendo, que se escondiese en algún lugar, que gritase ayuda, que llorase…  
Escuchó los pasos más cerca, el sutil chasquido de los zapatos en el suelo. La peliazul buscó con la mirada alguna vía de escape. Observó una escalera lateral, con la barandilla rota en algunos tramos.

No lo pensó. Salió de su escondite y corrió hacia ella. Una mano se enganchó a su adolorido hombro y tiró de él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. El pelirrojo levantó su pie, dándole una patada en el estomago. La chica gimió de dolor. Una nueva patada, esta vez en su rostro. La sangre se agolpó en su boca, llenándola de aquel metálico liquido. Hinata escupió en el suelo, manchándose parte de sus labios.

-Hyuga… ya han pasado tres años… - Sasori la cogió del pelo y la levantó. - ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que te dejes matar? – Sonrió de lado.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo golpeó a él. Un puñetazo en la boca de su estomago hizo que el tipo la soltase y se le cortara la respiración. Hinata volvió a escabullirse, corriendo otra vez hacia la escalera. De un saldo, se sentó en la barandilla y se dejó caer por ella. Se poso de pie sobre el metal cilíndrico y saltó un trozo roto que le cortaba el paso, cayendo en las escaleras. Escuchó su tobillo crujir y gritó. Corrió sintiendo como si miles de agujas atravesaran su hombro y su tobillo. El dolor de su estomago y su rostro no eran tan latentes ahora. Vio una puerta abierta que daba a la calle. Su corazón dio un salto de la satisfacción. Corrió con más ahínco, cerró los ojos rogando por sentir el viento en su rostro, queriendo correr entre las calles y perderse entre la gente… _Pero no fue eso lo que sitió._

El frío y afilado acero cortó la piel de su costado y se clavó en su cuerpo. Unas manos rodearon su cintura y la apretaron contra otro cuerpo mucho más grande que el de ella. El metal se retorció en su interior y Hinata gritó de dolor, sintiendo como si su propia garganta fuese a desgarrarse igual que lo hacia su piel.

-Se te ha evaluado… se te a medido… y no has dado la talla…

La voz de Deidara la goleó en la mente. La pequeña risa de burla se instaló en lo más hondo de su ser, recordándole que era un fracaso como persona. Sintió como los brazos masculinos la soltaban y dejaban que su cuerpo cállese al suelo. Vio como el rubio se limpiaba el cuchillo en el pantalón. Todo era como aquella vez… aquella noche en la que no pudo hacer nada por los suyos…

**FLASH BACK**

Sintió unas manos tapar su boca. La niña se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose desorientada por despertar de una forma tan brusca. En frente de ella, un chico de unos 15 años la zarandeaba de una forma nerviosa.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Tiene que irse! ¡Escóndase!  
-N…Neji… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras se sobaba los ojos con pereza.  
-¡Escóndase!

El niño tiró de la mano de la chica y la sacó de la cama por la fuerza. La metió dentro del armario y puso un par de mantas encima de ella, tapando su cuerpecito y evitando que pudiese ser descubierta. El niño cerró a la peliazul en el armario y se metió él dentro de la cama de la menor. Hinata fue consciente de que algo o iba bien, no solo por lo que hacia su primo, si no por lo sordos ruidos que escuchaba fuera de la habitación.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico rubio, con el flequillo tapando la mitad de su cara entró.  
La Hyuga miró con horror como aquel hombre ponía una pistola sobre la cabeza de su primo que fingía estar dormido y disparaba.

Ni un quejido… solo el silencio. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por todo su rostro, mojándolo todo a su paso. Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo… _Akatsuki había entrado a su asa y estaba matando a su familia… Neji la había salvado a costa de su vida… y ahora ella, con 14 años de edad, estaba sola en el mundo…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Deidara la miró con burla. Se acuclilló a la altura de la chica y le tomó la cara entre sus manos, apretándola en un intento de que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está el niño Hinatita? – La chica sintió su estomago revolverse por el tono burlesco que había empleado aquel tipo. – Últimamente se le ha visto con tigo…  
-M…Mue-rete… - A la peliazul le costaba hablar.  
-Curioso… - Sonrió divertido. - Tú lo harás antes que yo.

El pelirrojo apareció detrás de Deidara y le tocó el hombro. Los dos se fueron de aquel lugar, dejando sola a la chica para que muriese de una forma lenta. Hinata los vio alejarse. La visión se le nublaba y sentía como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, como cuando a un niño le resbala el agua entre los dedos. La paz la invadió unos segundos ante el pensamiento de reunirse con los suyos y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro ensangrentado.  
La imagen de Tobi le invadió la mente. _Aquel niño que la había salvado de la soledad, del que cuidaba como si fuese su hermana… aquella que vio tirada con la cama con un agujero en su impoluta frente…_

* * *

Tobi se dejó caer en la hierba del parque. Había corrido durante horas y horas. Aquel tipo lo había intimidado demasiado preguntando por Hinata, y más al hacerlo por su apellido. _¿Y si era de Akatsuki? ¿Y si iban a matarla? No, tenia que deshacerse de esa idea. Pero… ¿Y si fuese así?_  
Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. ¡_Era un estúpido! Aquel tipo lo había abordado en la entrada del piso… ¿Qué tal si le había echo algo a Hinata? ¡Todo por su culpa!_  
El pelinegro volvió a correr por el mismo sitio que había venido. _Si algo llegase a pasarle a la Hyuga por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría… y él había sito tan miedoso como un niño pequeño al echar a correr…_

* * *

Sasuke entró en el piso. La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y las sombras oscuras lo inundaban todo. Observó aquel tugurio en el que vivía la chica. Había preguntado a los vecinos y estos les habían asegurado que esa chica vivía en el último piso en compañía de aquel niño.  
Inspeccionó el lugar. En la cocina había un plato de comida frío, tal vez para aquel niño que no había llegado a comer. La habitación estaba ordenada, a excepción de una chaqueta femenina tirada en el suelo. El baño diminuto estaba recogido, las ventanas de la sala abiertas… _Parecía como si alguien hubiese salido de allí con mucha prisa._

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se escondió detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Alguien había entrado. Escuchó el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose de una forma pesada y cansada. Un quejido de dolor femenino… Sonrió de lado. _La había encontrado… y ahora le haría pagar aquella humillación._ Vio como una pequeña figura entraba en el dormitorio y se arrodillaba frente a la cama, acurrucándose en el suelo y sin reparar en la presencia del moreno. La larga cabellera azulina brilló en la oscuridad. La chica pasó una de sus manos sobre la colcha y escribió algo sobre ella. Un "Gomen"… pero… _¿Con que?_

Sasuke no pudo más y avanzó hacia ella, cogiéndole la mano y tirando de aquel cuerpo hacia él. Sus ojos casi se salieron de la sorpresa al verla. Su cara ensangrentada, con un pequeño río de sangre deslizándose desde la comisura de sus labios por todo su cuello. Su cabello desordenado, sus ropas mucho más rotas de lo que recordaba… una de las manos de la Hyuga se aferraba a un costado de su cintura. La agarró con fuerza y se la apartó, viendo el enorme corte del que no paraba de salir sangre. _Sangre… sus manos estaban llenas de ella… con eso había escrito…_

La miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos blancos que ahora brillaban sin vida que ahora lo miraban con sorpresa, temor y gratitud. Como si esperase que él acabase con su vida… Un golpe en su espalda hizo que volviese en si. El niño que vivía con la chica lo había golpeado en la espalda.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – El chico se abalanzó sobre él, intentando darle un puñetazo.

Sasuke soltó a la chica y se cubrió para impedir que aquel golpe llegara a su destino. Hinata calló al suelo provocando un ruido estrepitoso al llevarse por delante una mesita de madera vieja. Un grito de la ojiblanca llamó la atención del menor, que ignoró por completo a Sasuke y se arrodilló en el suelo, acogiéndola y acunándola.

-Hinata… - Las lágrimas le impedían ver. - ¿Qué te ha hecho? – Preguntó mientras escondía su rostro en la larga cabellera de su amiga y se permitía llorar.  
-N…no fue… él… - La chica levantó su manos llena de sangre y acarició el cabello del niño, manchándolo de aquel rojo liquido. – D…Dei…Deida-ra me… en-contró.

_Deidara… Ese hombre era de Akastuki…_ Sasuke miró la escena. La chica había sido herida por aquellos asesinos… y se estaba muriendo. Se resistió a que ella muriese frente a él. El Uchiha era un asesino, si… pero aquello era diferente. El simple echo de que Akatsuki se saliese con la suya o molestaba de una forma insospechada. Sin pensarlo, apartó al niño de Hinata de un movimiento brusco y la copio en brazos.

-¡Suéltala! – Lloró Tobi. - ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala! – El niño se agarró a su pantalón y le impidió que continuara caminando. – Onegai… - Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas con más fuerza.  
-Hmp… a diferencia de ti… yo no la voy a dejar morir.

El niño lo miró dolido. Si, eso era lo que Sasuke había pretendido. Herirlo… pero en un sentido totalmente educativo, pensó_. El dolor le havia a uno más fuerte… y eso era lo que aquel crío necesitaba…_

* * *

Ino se sentó en aquella tablilla con ruedas y se recostó sobre ellas. Con sus pies, se impulsó para que su cuerpo se deslizase debajo del coche del Uchiha, aquel que había destrozado en el accidente y que ahora ella trataba de arreglar como si de un reto personal se tratase.  
Notó la presencia de alguien a su lado y se permitió salir lo suficiente como para ver quien era. Naruto la miraba con una cara de atontado. Sus ojos azules admiraban aquella figura vestida con el estrecho mono de mecánico que gastaba en la parte de abajo y la camisa de tirantes blanca ajustada, remarcando aun más su figura. Unas manchas de grasa en su vientre y en su cuello le dieron ganas de pasar sus dedos por encima, para quitárselas y comprobar la suavidad de su piel.

-¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó la chica.  
-…Pensaba que esto solo se veía en los calendarios… - Sonrió de una forma pervertida. Se sentó en el suelo y metió su cuerpo debajo del coche, observando lo que Ino hacia con aquel motor. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La chica no le contestó. Pasó una de sus manos por encima del cuerpo del chico, palpando una llave inglesa y pasándola por el cuerpo de Naruto. Sus dedos rozaron peligrosamente la cintura del ojiazul, que se estremeció ante el contacto y notó como algo despertaba entre sus piernas. Ino lo notó y rió por lo bajo.

-Que práctico eres Naruto… - Lo miró a los ojos. – Así no voy a necesitar un gato…  
-…Los motores… me suben la moral. – El rubio le siguió el juego.  
-Una cosa detrás de la otra… - La chica acercó su rostro al de él y lo beso, entreteniéndose en aquel suave roce. – Primero arreglo el motor… y luego tú escape hidráulico. – Rió.  
-… Ya veremos si luego ríes igual…dijo dolido el chico.  
-¿Es una amenaza? – La ojiazul pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de aquel rubio y lo incitó.  
-No… solo es un aviso… - Sonrió, enseñando sus perfectos dientes. - ¿Cuándo me apretaras mi embrague?  
-…Cuando tengas una buena herramienta. – Lo picó.

Naruto pasó su mano por el muslo de la chica y la apegó a él, besándola con furia mientras u otra mano luchaba por meterse debajo de aquella camisa blanca de tirantes.

-¡Eh! ¿Quieren dejar eso para luego? – Un grito ensordecedor les cortó la inspiración a los dos rubios.  
-¿Y tu quieres callarte de una jodida vez Sakura? – Ino gritó molesta.  
-¡Cállate Cerda! ¡Y arregla el coche de Sasuke-kun, que para eso estás aquí!

Ino arqueó su cuerpo y vio los pies de la pelirrosa adornados con unos tacones de aguja. _¿Quien se ponía tacones para estar en un taller? _Bufó con molestia._ Odiaba a esa chica… desde que había puesto los pies en aquel lugar, lo único que hacia era mandar, ser melosa con Sasuke, mandar, ser melosa con Sasuke… ¿Había dicho mandar?_ Naruto la besó en la mejilla, atrayendo su atención.

-Te dejo trabajar… - Susurró.  
-¡¿Alguien sabe donde está Sasuke-kun?! – Aquella voz estridente volvió a resonar.  
-¡Sakura! – Esta vez fue Temari quien gritó. - ¡No sabíamos donde estaba hace cinco minutos… y no lo sabemos ahora!

La rubia de cuatro coletas amarraba con fuerza el teclado de uno de los ordenadores conteniéndose, seguramente, reprimiendo sus instintos de golpear a alguien.  
Shikamaru le acarició los brazos mientras le susurraba al oído que se calmara, que no se pusiera agresiva.  
Ino salió de debajo del coche y se levantó, espoleando un poco la suciedad de su ropa. Se acercó a la mesa donde la otra pareja miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa que se contoneaba por todo el taller como si fuese suyo. Naruto la cogió de la cintura y le acarició las caderas, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Crees que si le metiésemos arsénico en la bebida… le sentaría mal? – Preguntó la ojiazul de una forma maliciosa.  
-…Siempre podemos probar. – Temari levantó la mirada con un deje de maldad en su rostro.  
-Las mujeres dais miedo… - Naruto levantó una ceja.  
-¿Sabes? – Ino lo ignoró. – Por 50 pavos puedes encontrar a alguien que le arranque las uñas.  
-¡Ja! – Rió la otra chica. – Algo tan divertido prefiero hacerlo yo.  
-¿Quieren dejar de hablar y ponerse a trabajar? – La ojijade los miró con superioridad. – A Sasuke no le gustará saber que estuvieron ganduleando todo el día… - Los miró con una sonrisa pintada en sus rojos labios, aquellos que siempre llevaba pintados de carmín.  
-¡Kami! – Temari se desesperó. – Juro que la mataré… la mataré por zorra…- Se cogió la cabeza pon las manos.  
-Temari, ¿No me has oído? – Volvió a gritar la chica.  
-¡Aaaa! - Gritó. – ¡Y encima mandona!

La puerta se abrió y entró Sai con un sobre blanco en su mano. Había salido hacia un rato para recoger unas pruebas médicas y volvía ahora. Naruto lo miró con alegría mientras Shikamaru bostezaba.

-¡Eh! – Ino llamó su atención. - ¿Qué te han dicho?  
-Que tengo el metabolismo acelerado. – Sonrió el pelinegro. - ¿Ya está el coche? – Preguntó mirando el vehículo de Sasuke.  
-Le faltan algunos arreglos al motor. – Admitió la ojiazul.  
-Perfecto. – Sonrió. – Se me ha ocurrido un nuevo diseño, he pensado que…

No pudo continuar. La puerta metálica se abrió con brusquedad y entró Sasuke con una chica en brazos, seguido de un niño pequeño que miraba todo con un deje de temor en su mirada. El Uchiha caminó rápidamente por el garaje sin siquiera saludar o gruñir y subió la pequeña escalera de caracol que daba al piso superior. Llamaba a gritos a Sakura, la cual salió sonriente a su encuentro.

-¿Me has echado de menos Sasuke? – Lo miró insinuante.

El chico pasó por su lado ignorando su comentario y le ordenó que la siguiese. Fue derecho a su dormitorio, donde dejó a Hinata sobre su cama. Hacia rato que la peliazul se había desvanecido y su pulso había descendido de una forma alarmante. La pelirrosa corrió hacia la chica y le tomó el pulso, comprobándolo. Corrió hacia el baño y sacó un maletín medico con todo lo que necesitaba. Cogió la botella de alcohol y le levantó la camisa, semi desnudando a la Hyuga. Echó el líquido sobre la herida del costado y escuchó como el sonido de las burbujitas desinfectaban la herida. _Observó el corte, la forma…_

-¿Quién la ha apuñalado? La herida es grabe…  
-No te importa. – Gruñó. – Tú cúrala.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho. _¿Acaso solo estaba ahí para curar a los demás?_ Sasuke la miró fijamente, consiguiendo intimidarla. La ojijade sacó una aguja y comenzó a coser la herida. La chica cada vez se ponía más pálida y perdía más sangre. Mandó que le trajeran un aparato de su cuarto para poder estar pendientes de sus pulsaciones. Sai lo llevó rápidamente y se lo conectaron a la peliazulada.  
_Sus pulsaciones eran demasiado lentas, demasiado apagadas…_ Tobi se quedó en un rincón, apretando sus puños ante la escena que veía. Su amiga muriéndose poco a poco y él sin poder hacer nada…

Un estridente pitido llamó su atención y fijó sus ojos en la pantallita de aquella dichosa maquina. Una línea recta se dibujaba en el centro. Su rostro palideció y se abalanzó sobre la cama gritando el nombre de Hinata. Sakura se desesperó y trató de aplicarle oxigeno por medio de una mascarilla.

-¿Sakura que haces? – Sasuke la miró con rabia.  
-¡No puedo hacer nada! – Gritó. – ¡Se va! ¡La pierdo!

El pitido seguía resonando entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Tobi se derrumbó en el suelo, encogiéndose sobre si mismo y llorando, gritando y maldiciendo_. Sabía que si ella moría, él moriría con ella. Hinata era lo único que le quedaba… y lo había perdido…_

* * *

_**NA: **__Espero no haberlo dejado demasiado pésimo, demo… me pareció el momento perfecto para dejar de escribir xD  
Se aceptan amenazas (Pero que no sean muy duras, tengan en cuenta que soy muy sensible) xDDDD  
Les aviso que tardaré en poner la conti, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y solo un día a la semana para escribir (N)_

**Lizirien****:** Lo d Tobi fue. Más que nada, porque me pareció tierno y porque lo necesito xD Tienes razón, tal vez Hinata se una al plan de Kakashi… pero Sasuke tendrá que convencerla xD espero que te guste el capi =)

**crhismas-machine****:** Me alegra que te guste! Yo pensé que era pésimo (N) se me ocurrió la idea después de que mi padre me obligase a ver una película de su actor favorito de acción para ver si se me quitaba un poco la depresión que traía xD espero que te guste la conti, y espero que subas pronto la conti de tu fic! Me tienes intrigada ¬¬

**Camila:** Me alegra que te gustase ^^', y espero que esta conti también lo haga =) espero tu review!

**vampirville**: Me alegra que te gustase, aunque yo pienso que me salió fatal, era otra la idea que llevaba, pero no la pude plasmar del todo bien -.-' espero que te guste la conti!

**LennaParis:** Bueno… Sasuke va a vengarse, o esas son sus intenciones iniciales xD me alegra que te gustara la trama, me pasé bastante tiempo hasta que me convencí de que era leible xDD espero que te guste el capi =)

**gaahina-4e****:** Ladrones tipo espías… yo estaba pensando más en "corrupción en miami" cuando escribía xD demo… aun así, tienes razón xD Si, Hina y Tobi solo quieren sobrevivir, y eso se le demostrará a Sasuke más adelante, y hará que abra un poco los ojos xD espero que te guste el capi!

**Sayuri Koitsumi**: Si! Te diste cuenta de que a Sasuke le tomaron el pelo! xD y más que se lo van a tomar a partir de ahora… porque no todos los días le roban algo al hombre más orgulloso del planeta xD Espero que este capi halla contestado a algunas de tus preguntas xD me hicieron mucha gracia cuando las leí, porque en algunas te acercas a o que pasará (Como la cita de Kiba, UPS! Hablé demasiado!) Espero que te gustee!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga****:** xD el porque Sasuke llamó así a los polis se verá más adelante… y te aseguro que su odio hacia ellos es justificado ^^, Kiba e Ino van a burlarse más de Sasuke, mucho más, y eso hará que el moreno se cabree y lo pague con otra persona xD Espero que te guste la conti!

**Akasha:** Bueno… la idea del fic se me ocurrió porque mi padre me obligó a ver una película de acción de su actor favorito… puede que de ahí venga la acción xD me alegra que te guste y espero tu opinión =)

**paula:** Me alegra que te guste, y espero que esta conti también lo haga =)

**RebeKyuubi****:** Gracias por tu comentario. Aunque para mi gusto, no escribo tan bien xD hay personas que escriben mucho mejor ^^', espero que te guste el capi, aun estoy estancada en el otro fic… hay una escena que se me resiste xD espero tu review y tu opinión!


	3. Despertar

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Zona Konoha **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Despertar-**_

El pitido discordante de aquella maquina seguía haciendo eco en las paredes. Un estruendoso "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" que ensordecía a los presentes. Sasuke seguía sujetando al pequeño, que luchaba y pataleaba por arrojarse sobre la camilla donde estaba la peliazul.  
Sakura se limpió las manos llenas de sangre en un trapo blanco y se quedó quieta, observando a la chica, ahora muerta…

Tobi seguía llorando, mojando los brazos del ojinegro y las manos que lo sujetaban. _Se quedó quieto, comprendiendo que ya era tarde… que todo lo había perdido…_

-M…Mentirosa… - Susurró. – Di-Dijiste q-que… siempre te quedarías con migo…

Ino miraba la escena desde la puerta, junto a todos sus compañeros. El corazón se le encogió y sintió las ganas de llorar, presa de aquel dolor que invadía el ambiente y se establecía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Buscó la mano de su novio y la estrechó con fuerza, intentando evadirse un poco de todo lo que pasaba.

-¡TE ODIO! – Tobi empujó a Sasuke, separándose de él y mirando a la ojiblanca con rabia. - ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Te odio!

El niño salió de allí, empujando a las demás personas que le taponaban la puerta de salida. Salió corriendo por el pasillo y bajó la escalera de caracol bajo la mirada atenta de Sai. Tobi corrió por el garaje y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado junto con Sasuke minutos antes.  
Sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche, una oscuridad que envolvía aquel lugar en el que ahora estaba. _Las calles desiertas, farolas rotas y descolgadas de su lugar. Un pequeño parque con los columpios viejos y oxidados…_  
Se dejó caer de rodillas, manchando su pantalón con la arena polvorienta del suelo y lloró.

Lloró sin contenerse. Lloró por la única cosa que había en su vida y que ahora havia perdido. Se llevó las manos sucias a sus ojos y los ocultó. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas con mayor rapidez cuando gritó el nombre de Hinata.  
_La había perdido… a su amiga, su hermana, su madre… ella lo era todo para él… y ya no estaba…_

**FLASH BACK**

El niño asomó la cabeza por una esquina. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en una barra de pan, expuesta sobre una tablilla junto a la entrada de la tienda. Su estomago rugió del hambre y notó como la saliva se le agolpaba en la boca solo de imaginar el sabor que tendría.  
Se acercó con sigilo al improvisado escaparate y fingió admirar la comida. Esperó a que el dependiente estuviese distraído cobrando unas barras de pan a una mujer algo mayor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó sus dedos sobre el preciado manjar.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu! – El niño dio un bote y miró con sorpresa al dependiente. - ¡¿Ibas a robar?!  
-Yo…yo… - Notó los gruesos dedos de aquel hombre aferrarse a su muñeca delgada.  
-¡Contesta!  
-Yo… tengo hambre… - Susurró desesperado.  
-Podría cortarte la mano… - Siseó lleno de rabia.

El niño forcejeó con él, intentando soltarse por todos los medios que pudiese. Le dio una patada en la pierna, haciendo que su rodilla crujiera y gritara de dolor. Aprovechó aquello para soltarse y salir corriendo, escondiéndose tras unos contenedores de basura. El hedor se coló por su nariz, provocándole nauseas. _Odiaba tener que estar rodeado de basura, vivir de las sobras de la gente. ¡Quería comer!_  
Una chica apareció de pie junto a él, extendiéndole un trozo de pan. La miró con desconfianza. _Nadie daba comida a cambio de nada…_

-¿Qué quieres? – Le contestó en un tono agresivo.  
-Yo… - La chica pareció dudar. – Vi lo que pasó… con aquel hombre… se lo que es pasar hambre…

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Volvió a sacudir el trozo de pan en el aire y Tobi no se hizo de rogar. Se lo arrebató de las manos de un zarpazo y se lo llevó a la boca. Tragaba todo lo que su garganta le permitía, ni siquiera se paraba a masticar. Observó de reojo aquella chica. Su pelo desordenado lo daba a entender que había pasado algunos días en la calle, al igual que sus ropas sucias y ensangrentadas. _Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos. Completamente blancos y perdidos…_

-_Me fafo Tofi._ – Exclamó con la boca llena de pan.  
-¿Qué? – La chica lo miró raro, sin comprender lo que había dicho. El niño tragó y cogió aire.  
-Me llamo Tobi.  
-…Hinata. – Susurró. - ¿No eres un poco pequeño para andar por la calle?  
-Tengo 9 años… - La miró de reojo.  
-… ¿Y tu familia? – Su voz sonó temblorosa.  
-…Muerta. – El niño mordió la palabra, como si fuese lo más asqueroso que hubiese dicho.  
-Si quieres… hablar de ello…– La chica bajó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo y chafando un trozo de papel. – Hablar ayuda…  
-Hablar no hará que mi familia vuelva a la vida. – Sentenció.

La chica lo miró con tristeza. Tobi sintió como los ojos de la peliazul miraban más allá, perdiéndose en el fondo de su ser, percibiendo el odio y el desprecio que sentía por todas las personas.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde ir? – La chica miró la calle.  
-…No. – Admitió.  
-Yo… tengo algo de dinero… - Admitió. - Si quieres… puedes venir con migo.  
-¿Hacia donde vas?  
-Tokio.  
-¿Puedo… ir? – El niño la miró con una cierta esperanza.  
-Esa es la idea…– La chica sacudió su cabeza, apartándose el cabello de la cara y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué me lo dices? – Hinata lo miró son comprender. – Lo de ir con tigo… - Especificó.  
-Mataron a mi familia… - Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. – No quiero estar sola…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tobi se encogió en si mismo y volvió a gritar_. Si ella no quería estar sola ¡¿Por que lo dejaba solo a él?!  
_Golpeó el suelo con sus puños, descargando toda la rabia que sentía. El dolor y la frustración. _Todo por culpa de Akatsuki… ahora tenía un motivo más para odiarlos. No solo le habían arrebatado a su familia, si no también, a la persona que había llegado a significar algo par él…_

* * *

Temari giró su rostro lleno de dolor hacia una de las ventanas, escuchando aquel grito del niño que le encogió el corazón. A su lado, Sakura comenzaba a recoger todos aquellos aparatos de una forma lenta y con una expresión seria.

-Creo… que alguien debería… - La rubia de cuatro coletas no pudo acabar su frase.  
-Yo iré. – Sai atravesó la puerta y salió al pasillo. – Creo que podré calmarlo…

Al moreno salió en silencio. Kiba dudó unos segundos antes de abandonar la habitación en dirección contraria. Se escuchó el sonido de la música en los auriculares que se puso para despejarse un poco. Temari se quedó sola en la habitación, escuchando aquel pitido que odiaba. Se preguntó quien le habría echo eso a la chica, quien habría tenido el poco corazón de apuñalarla… pero ella misma se contestó. _Hoy en día, nadie tenía corazón…_

Un nuevo grito se oyó. _Hinata… ¿Seria ese su nombre?_ Se acercó a la chica y le pasó los dedos por su ensangrentado rostro, pálido y frío al tacto. Apartó unos mechones de su cabello y la observó. _Era joven… no merecía morir…_  
Le limpió la sangre de su cara con sus manos. _Ahora lucia mejor… aunque no importaba ya…_  
Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pateó una de las patas de la camilla con frustración.

-Sayonara Hinata…

Caminó hacia la salida, sintiendo como el completo silencio la rodeaba. _Un momento…. Silencio… No era eso lo que debía escucharse…  
_Giró su rostro con temor y lo posó sobre la pantallita de aquella entupida maquina. Una línea recta seguía dibujada en ella, pero con un pequeño cambio.  
_"Pii"… Silencio…_ Temari abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. _"Pii"… _una imperceptible curva pareció formarse en la pantalla, seguida de más silencio.  
_Esa chica… aun no estaba muerta…_

Corrió a la camilla y le conectó el aparato de oxigeno al tiempo que gritaba y pedía ayuda. La primera en aparecer fue Ino, que no había conseguido ir muy lejos después de haber presenciado la escena anterior.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Ino la cogió de los hombros.  
-¡Ella! ¡Ella! – Continuó conectando los aparatos que Sakura había apagado. – ¡No está muerta! ¡Mira!

Una nueva curva se formó en la pantallita, seguida del más absoluto silencio. Esta vez fue Ino la que gritó, pidiendo, o más bien ordenando a Sakura que apareciese inmediatamente.

* * *

_Oscuridad… la más absoluta y destructiva oscuridad._ Se sentía absorbida por ella. Notaba como le apegaba a todo su ser y le impedía huir. Una presión en su pecho, como si se oprimiera por si solo, encogiéndose. _Un fuerte dolor en su costado y de pronto… paz._  
Se sintió flotar… como si una nube oscura la alejara de todo el dolor. _No sentía su cuerpo, tan solo un vacío en el pecho, como si le faltara algo…_

Una pequeña luz le hizo parpadear varias veces. _Luz… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba eran unos brazos sujetándola y un sollozo… pero… ¿De quien?_  
Intentó hacer memoria… pero no recordaba nada…

"_Te odio"… "Eres una mentirosa"… "Te odio"…_

Giró su cabeza, buscando a la persona que había susurrado aquello. _Pero estaba sola…_  
La voz le sonó conocida, pero seguía sin recordar a nadie… Alzó la mirada, la luz cada vez estaba más próxima. _¿Caminaba ella? No… entones… ¿Porque se acercaba la luz?_

"_Hinata"_

El susurró sonó más lejano… pero la voz sonaba desesperada. Llena de dolor. Sintió el vacío de su pecho agrandarse, extrañando algo que seguía sin recordar. Se frustró_. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba?_ Notó como alguien le acariciaba la cara. Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero seguía notando ese cosquilleo.

"_Sayonara Hinata"…_

_Sayonara… ¿Quién se despedía de ella? ¿Y por que?_ La luz estaba junto a ella. Notaba el ambiente un poco más tibio conforme se acercaba. No… Se separó de la luz, empujándola. No quería acercarse a ella. No quería notar esa tibieza sin saber que pasaba antes. Recordó los susurros lejanos. _¿Quién la odiaba? ¿Por qué la llamaba mentirosa? ¿Quién se despedía de ella?_ La oscuridad volvió a invadirla y la luz de alejó. Intentó correr, pero volvió a sentirse aprisionada por el dolor y el vacío en su pecho. Algo volvió a oprimir su corazón. Se llevó las manos al pecho… pero no sintió nada. _Ni un latido… ¿Por qué?_ La oscuridad la apretó, estrujándola de una forma bruta. _No la separó… la acogió con los brazos abiertos y la estrechó contra ella._

"_Bum"… Eso… ¿Había sido un latido?  
_El dolor se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo. _"Bum"… Otro latido._ El dolor comenzó a desaparecer de sus extremidades, concentrándose en el vacío de su pecho y en su costado_. "Bum….Bum…"_ Latidos seguidos de silencio. _¿Porque el dolor? ¿Acaso estaba…?  
_Una imagen vino a su cabeza. _La imagen de un rubio, sonriendo de una forma arrogante mientras ella sangrava… La había apuñalado, ahora lo recordaba. Recordaba arrastrase por las calles mientras intentaba que la herida dejase de sangrar. Como había subido hasta e piso y había escrito con sangre una disculpa para Tobi… aquel niño que la había mecido en sus brazos mientras lloraba. ¡Tobi! ¡Era el quien gritaba! ¡Era él quien la llamaba mentirosa! ¡Quien la odiaba! Y lo peor es que tenia razón… lo había dejado solo, sin nada ni nadie…y todo por querer estar muerta y junto a su familia. Fue egoísta. Pensó solo en ella, olvidándose de las consecuencias…_

Sintió el dolor crecer, y en un último intento, apretó la oscuridad contra ella, cerrando los ojos de la fuerza.  
_"Bum"…… "Bum"…… "Bum"…"Bum"…_  
Sus latidos comenzaban a tomar intensidad, intentando bombear la sangre con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba la oscuridad y se alejaba de la luz.

"_No me lo explico… estaba muerta"  
"No lo está…"  
"Esto es imposible…"_

El dolor incrementó. El vacío de su pecho se convirtió en una espiral dolorosa, como si su propio corazón estuviese siendo apretado por alguien. Sintió los deseos de gritar, pero su pecho le dolía de solo intentar respirar.  
Los sonidos cada vez eran más cercanos. _Una maquina pitando… un respirador artificial… un pequeño sollozo…_  
Se atrevió ha abrir los ojos, sintiéndose aturdida. Lo primero que vio, fue el techo blanco y lo que parecía una mascarilla sobre su rostro, mientras una chica de cabellos rosas apretaba unos botones. Sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones a la fuerza y el dolor punzante.  
La chica enfocó una pequeña linternita a sus ojos y los forzó para que se abrieran. Hinata sintió la necesidad de apartarse de la linterna que la cegaba y hacia que le doliesen los ojos, pero no podía moverse.  
La ojijade la miró con una ceja levantada mientras murmuraba cosas y anotaba otras en un papel.

-¿Puedes oírme? – Su voz estridente le martilleó la cabeza. Hinata gimió de dolor e intentó removerse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. – Sigue mi dedo. – La chica levantó el dedo índice frente a sus ojos y lo movió lentamente. La Hyuga lo siguió con los ojos, mareándose con toda la luz. – Bien… - La pelirrosa se giró hacia una persona. – Ella está bien, solo… tiene que descansar… y estar tranquila.

Aquella voz se le hacia lejana, y cada vez sonaba más apagada. Como si todo fuese una grabación y alguien pusiera aquello a cámara lenta. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad. Dejó de escuchar los gritos, los insultos y las quejas. Notó como alguien le cogía el brazo adolorido y lo sacudía un poco, tomando un fuerte agarre en su mano que se vio incapaz de corresponder. No tenia fuerzas… y notaba como poco a poco la oscuridad volví a envolverla…

* * *

Kakashi se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del garaje. Sasuke le había llamado y le habia citado en aquel lugar para presentarle a las personas que formarían aquel equipo que intentaría destrozar a Akatsuki.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó. - ¿Ya está?  
-Claro.

El azabache lo miró con aquella frialdad característica de él. Sakura estaba sentada junto a él, agarrándolo del brazo. Shikamaru y Temari estaban de pie junto a ellos mientras Sai ocupaba una silla a un lado y Kiba estaba en el suelo, cruzado de brazos de una forma nerviosa. Naruto e Ino estaban sentados encima del capó del deportivo del Uchiha y miraban atentos todo lo que pudiese pasar.  
El agente sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo miró de reojo mientras escudriñaba a aquellas personas.

-Falta una persona.  
-En realidad faltan dos. – Temari se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. – Gaara tardará un poco en venir.  
-¿Qué tal si empezamos por los que estamos? – Naruto intentó desviar el tema de conversación.  
-De acuerdo. El peliplata miró su papel. - ¿Dos expertos en motores?  
-Ino y Sai. – Sasuke los señaló. – Ino puede reparar cualquier cosa que tenga motor, no importa la condición en la que se encuentre y Sai puede cambiar la apariencia de los coches con facilidad. Podrías ver diez veces el mismo coche y no darte cuenta de que es el mismo. – Apuntó.  
-Eso está bien… - El enmascarado asintió. - ¿Corredores?  
-Naruto y Gaara. – El rubio levantó la mano para darse a conocer. – Son los mejores que hay en esta ciudad y los únicos lo bastante locos como para acceder a esto…  
-Habla por ti Teme… - Naruto lo miró con un falso enfado.  
-¡No llames Teme a Sasuke! – Sakura se levantó con intención de tirarle algo. - ¡Tenle más respeto!  
-Sakura cállate. – El ojinegro la miró con enfado y la chica se calló de inmediato, sentándose junto a él. – Esta… es la auxiliar de enfermería.

Kakashi la miró de arriba a abajo. La chica llevaba una falda negra, corta y ajustada a su figura. Una camisa de un rosa pálido ajustada y desabotonada por el pecho, dejando ver algo de su cuerpo. El peliplata sintió un poco de decepción, había esperado otra cosa del Uchiha.

-Que no te engañe la imagen… es la mejor. – El chico había entendido lo que el hombre había pensado y había intervenido. Sabia que la forma de vestir de Sakura era… un tanto provocativa. Pasaría por cualquier cosa menos por experta en medicina.  
-Como digas. – El agente se rascó la nuca. – ¿Expertos en electrónica?  
-Temari y Kiba. – Los aludidos sonrieron de una forma forzada. – Temari puede hacer cualquier cosa con un ordenador y Kiba puede manipular cualquier cosa que implique electricidad.  
-Eso esta bien… ¿El experto en lucha?  
-Yo.  
-¿Y la persona de manos ligeras?  
-Arriba. – Apuntó. – Está indispuesta.  
-Di mejor que está semi muerta.

Las miradas se centraron en la pequeña figura de Tobi que apareció en la escalera. Bajaba a paso lento y con un aspecto de cansancio. Durante las dos semanas que habían pasado, el niño no se había atrevido a dejar la habitación de su amiga, temiendo que despertara y que él no estuviese. _Quería pedirle perdón por haberle dicho que la odiaba y haberla llamado mentirosa…_ Se pasaba las noches despierto vigilando que nada malo ocurriese y que las dichosas maquinas estuviesen funcionando a la perfección y que no cometiesen ningún fallo.

-¿Y ese niño? – Kakashi levantó una ceja.  
-Venia de paquete… - Se quejó el Inozuka.  
-¿Paquete? – Levantó una ceja.  
-Es largo de contar… - Sai suspiró.

El menor caminó a paso lento hacia la pequeña cocina que había en aquel garaje y abrió la nevera, sacando una botella de agua. Deslizó los dedos con cuidado sobre el plástico frío y abrió el tapón, bebiendo y saciando su sed, y de algún modo, el hambre que sentía. _Dos semanas era mucho tiempo…_  
Dio media vuelta, y con la botella de agua fresca en las manos caminó hacia la escalera, subiéndola de una forma lenta y cansada.  
El peliplateado miró al menor y luego a Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? – Su tono sonó serio.  
-Tsk… ese crío venia con la chica.  
-¿La chica?  
-El caso. – Interrumpió Ino. – Es que Sasuke encontró a una buena ladrona.  
-Pero por alguna razón, Akatsuki la apuñaló. – Temari continuó. – Está bastante herida y está arriba.  
-¿Cuando hace de eso?  
-Dos semanas. – Kiba sacudió su cabeza molesto.

La puerta del garaje se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del día a aquel lugar. En la puerta, una figura oscura y borrosa apareció. Sus cabellos rojos parecían perfecto fuego por el brillo que le daba la luz, y su figura atlética y musculosa izo que Ino se atragantara.

-Hmp… el que faltaba. – El Uchiha sonrió de lado. – Kakashi, este es Gaara.

El chico caminó hacia donde estaban los demás. Llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta, algo apegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros algo anchos. En su frente, llevaba un tatuaje de un color fuego intenso.  
El hombre se limitó a levantar la cabeza para saludar.

-Encantado. – Kakashi le sonrió, esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero nunca llegó.  
-No habla. – La rubia de cuatro coletas se cruzó de brazos. – Desde hace años.  
-Oh… entiendo. – Admitió. – Pero lo que no entiendo es el estado de esa chica. Sasuke, se suponía que la persona tenia que estar viva y en plenas facultades para cumplir su trabajo.  
-Lo estará… - Musitó. – Solo deja que se recupere.

El enmascarado se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a irse. Volvió a observar a todos los presentes, pero había algo que no le cuadraba. _¿Había una persona de más… o era su imaginación?_ Volvió a repasar sus nombres, relacionándolos con sus caras… se detuvo en un chico de piel clara y una coleta, no recordaba su nombre o su presentación…

-El es Shikamaru. – Sasuke había observado como Kakashi observaba a su amigo. – Fue militar durante un tiempo… y es un buen estratega. Pensé que seria útil.  
-Me sorprendes… - Admitió el peliblanco. – Gratamente, debo añadir. – El hombre caminó hacia la salida del garaje, despidiéndose de todos los presentes con un gesto con la mano. – Llámenme cuando la chica despierte.

* * *

Tobi se sentó en la silla y observó a Hinata. Su rostro libre de sangre, parecía hecho de mármol. Una pequeña herida en su labio y otra en su ceja era lo único que manchaba su piel con un tono rojizo. Se odió internamente por ser pequeño, por no poder defenderla como ella hacia con él…  
Apretó la mano de la chica, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, una mueca de dolor o un apretón… pero nada. Inmóvil durante semanas.  
Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia una pequeña estantería que Temari e Ino le habían puesto con algunos libros y revistas para colorear. No negaba que fuesen infantiles, pero se entretenía. Esas dos chicas habían estado subiéndole comida durante todo ese tiempo.  
Recordaba cuando el chico castaño y con tatuajes en sus mejillas había ido a subirle una cerveza. Ino casi lo golpea por darle alcohol a un menor y Temari lo hubiese rematado de no res porque el chico de coleta intercedió.  
No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Realmente, era cómodo estar allí, mucho más que el piso donde Hinata y él Vivian.

Si, Vivian, porque Naruto e Ino habían ido a recoger sus pertenencias y las habían traído, instalando dos habitaciones para que pudiesen quedarse el tiempo que hiciese falta.  
Al principio lo había extrañado la idea cuando Shikamaru lo había comentado. _Vivir en un garaje… sonaba realmente mal._ Pero aquel lugar no era un garaje como los demás.  
En el tiempo que llevaba allí, lo había visto todo.  
La entrada daba al garaje, con todo lo necesario para poner apunto cualquier cosa que necesitaran, aun lado de la habitación, varias mesas llenas de ordenadores y pantallas donde generalmente siempre estaba sentada Temari. Kiba estaba junto a ella, en otra mesa a parte y con un ordenador portátil y varios mecanismos esparcidos por el suelo a su alrededor. Una pequeña cocina situada a un lateral que daba a un jardín pequeño con una gran mesa y varias sillas, supuso que ahí seria donde todos comían. Al otro lado del jardín, había una pequeña puerta metálica que daba a un gimnasio, con varios sacos colgando de unas poleas corredizas, pesas por los rincones y una colchoneta en el centro.  
Y las habitaciones, a las que se llegaban por la escalera de caracol situadas enfrente de la cocina, eran como él las recordaba de pequeño. Limpias, sin polvo ni cucarachas ni ratas. Con un baño bastante amplio al final del pasillo.  
_Tenía que admitirlo, aquel lugar era raro… pero le gustaba._

* * *

Sakura entró a la habitación en la que estaba Hinata. Estaba cansada de aquello. Esa chica no despertaba y Sasuke seguía ordenándole que la revisara a cada minuto, por si le ocurriera algo.  
_¡Por el amor de Kami!_ Pensó, _¡Solo era una vulgar ladrona! ¿Tanto costaría Salir a la calle y encontrar a otra?  
_Revisó el gotero de mala gana, cambiándoselo por otro y tirando el usado a la basura. Le extrañó que Tobi no andará por el medio, preguntando que hacia a cada minuto, pero al verlo dormido en la silla, suspiró feliz. Uno menos que la estorbaba. Decidió acabar con aquella entupida faena cuanto antes para poder volver junto a Sasuke.  
_La verdad es que él no la quería, y ella lo sabia, pero le bastaba con compartir su cama con él, sus brazos y su piel…  
Y eso nunca cambiaria, ella se encargaría de destrozar a la persona que lo intentase._

* * *

Abrió los ojos aturdida. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero en especial, en su pecho. Una presión que estrangulaba sus pulmones y su corazón. Agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación, la luz hubiese dañado sus ojos.  
Se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose con sus manos sobre el colchón. Vio en una silla a Tobi dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y sus brazos cruzados. Sonrió tiernamente al pensar que el niño estaba allí velándola.  
Se fijó en sus manos, una serie de agujas y goteros estaban unidos a ella por una serie de tubos transparentes. Cogió las agujas y comenzó a quitárselas una a una, sintiendo el dolor que le provocada aquel tibio metal al ser extraído.  
Se quitó una pinza sujeta a uno de sus dedos y vio como una maquina que dibujaba unas líneas curvas comenzaba a dibujar una línea recta. Estiró el brazo y la apagó antes de que emitiera ningún ruido. No sedeaba despertar al menor que estaba junto a ella.

Bajó las piernas de la cama y tocó el suelo con sus pies. La madera estaba fría, y se alegró de sentirla. _Había estado muerta durante demasiado tiempo._  
Intentó levantarse en silencio, pero sus piernas temblaron. Volvió a intentarlo, consiguiendo ponerse de pie y caminar sujetándose a la pared. Cruzó la habitación y salió de ella.  
El oscuro pasillo la intimidó durante algunos segundos. No sabia donde estaba y eso la inquietaba. Vio una escalera a unos cuantos pasos y caminó hacia ella, sujetándose a la barandilla para no caer y bajar sin hacer ruido. Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas al llegar al piso de abajo y el olor a gasolina la aturdió un poco. Supuso que se debía al estar días inconsciente.

Frente a ella vio lo que parecía una cocina. En un último esfuerzo, caminó tambaleándose hasta que llegó a un banco de madera. Se sujetó a él y se sentó encima, descansando por el esfuerzo. Observó la habitación en la penumbra. A su lado, un fregadero con varios vasos a su alrededor. Una cocina eléctrica y un microondas. Vio un horno metido dentro de un mueble, rodeado de armarios que supuso contendrían toda la vajilla. En un rincón, una nevera y una lavadora plateadas reflejaban la luz de la luna, alumbrando escasamente el lugar.

Una de sus manos tanteó hasta dar con uno de los vasos y lo llenó del agua que salía del grifo. Se llevó el líquido a la boca, calmando la sequedad y el escozor que sentía. El refrescante liquido bajó por su garganta y dejó un rastro frío por todo su cuerpo, llenando el vacío que sentía en el estomago.  
De repente la luz de la cocina se prendió y en la puerta apareció un chico castaño, con sus mejillas tatuadas. Su torso desnudo y algo musculoso estaba sudado y un pequeño pantalón marrón oscuro se sujetaba a sus caderas de una forma graciosa. La miró aturdido y su rostro palideció.

-¡Ahhh!  
-¡Ahhhh! – Hinata gritó del susto.  
-¡Ahhh! – Volvió a gritar él.  
-¡Ahhhh!

Esta vez, el grito de la Hyuga fue acompañado del vaso que ella portaba, que sin que el chico pudiese evitarlo, se estrello en su frente. El Inozuka calló al suelo y el vaso rebotó contra la pared, rompiéndose y provocando un fuerte ruido.

-¡Joder! – Kiba se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.

La chica se llevó las manos a los labios, tapándolos en un acto de esconderse. _¿Había tirado un vaso a la cabeza de aquel chico? ¡Kami-sama!_  
Todas las luces se encendieron y el ruido comenzó. Personas gritando y corriendo en el piso de arriba. Escuchó los pasos atolondrados bajando por las escaleras y como aparecían figuras borrosas frene a la cocina.

-¡Kiba! – Una chica rubia con el pelo largo y suelto se arrodilló frente a el herido. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros tapando los tirantes del camisón azul claro que le llegaba por las rodillas.  
-¿Qué coño has hecho? ¡Hay gente que duerme! – Una chica de ojos verdes y cabellera rosácea le dio una patada en la pierna, provocando que el castaño gruñese.  
-¡Deja de joder Sakura! – Le gritó.  
-Problemáticos… ¿Qué hacen? – Un chico con coleta y aspecto somnoliento se quedó apoyado en la barandilla de la pequeña escalera.

La Hyuga seguía con la mirada toda la escena. ¿Quién eran esas personas? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Vio como más personas bajaban por las escaleras y sus ojos quedaron atrapados en una espiral oscura. Unos ojos negros como la noche que la miraban con furia contenida y que la absorbía hasta cortarle la respiración.  
_Recordaba a ese chico, era el mismo al que le había quitado la figura egipcia…_Parecía ser el único que había reparado en su presencia, lo cual le sorprendió. Nadie de los presentes la había visto aun, sentada en la penumbra y sin moverse por temor a algo…

-¿Quieren callarse? – Su voz sonó fría y venenosa, como si transmitiera odio y molestia en ella. – Tsk… tenemos visita.

Las demás personas lo miraron con una ceja levantada y miraron en la misma dirección que el Uchiha. Sus expresiones palidecieron un poco y la sorpresa se mostró en sus ojos.  
En ese momento hubo más ruidos en el piso de arriba. Una puerta que se cerró de golpe y unos pasos apresurados, alguien bajó las escaleras dando saltos y calló al suelo en el último escalón.

-¡Ayúdenme! – Tobi empezó a gritar. - ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata no está! – El niño agarró a Sasuke por la goma de su pantalón y tiró de él en un gesto brusco para llamar su atención. - ¡No está! ¡¿Y si se la han llevado?! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Sasuke se limitó a rodar los ojos y a soltarse del agarre de un manotazo. Empujó al crió, metiéndolo dentro de la cocina y haciendo que sus ojos color miel se posaran sobre la figura de Hinata. Observó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica sobre aquel banco, temblando un poco y abarrando con fuerza la bata medica blanca que Sakura le había puesto hacia semanas. Su mirada perdida y sus labios secos y cortados la hacían ver más demacrada de lo que ya estaba.

Sin pararse a pensar, se acercó a ella lentamente, temiendo que fuese una ilusión o un sueño… tenia miedo de que se desvaneciera como tantas veces había soñado.  
Levantó la mano cuando estuvo cerca y la dirigió a la mejilla de la chica. _La tocó. Si, lo había echo y no se había evaporado al tacto…_ Sus dedos se movieron desde la mejilla hasta la nariz, acariciándola y subiendo a sus ojos, rozando los parpados.  
Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de la chica y Tobi siguió su recorrido, borrando su rastro con las yemas de los dedos. _Sentía la humedad… lo sentía. Hinata era real… de verdad, había despertado._

-Gomen… - Susurró ella.

El menor presionó los labios de la chica con sus dedos. No quería escucharla, no quería que ella se disculpara, porque era él quien debía de hacerlo. Retiró sus dedos y se abrazó a las piernas de la peliazul, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas y llorando de una forma silenciosa. La ojiblanca metió sus dedos en la cabellera negra y acarició al chico, intentando tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien… que ya nada pasaría.

-Yo… Gomen. - Tobi cogió aire. – No te odio… eres mi amiga, mi protectora… mi única familia. No quiero que te vallas… no quiero estar solo.

Sasuke miró la escena asqueado. _¿Cómo podían comportarse así? Vale, la chica estaba viva. ¿Y por eso los abrazos y las lagrimas?_ Giró su rostro, intentando no contaminarse de algo tan desagradable como aquello, pero lo que vio lo asqueó aun más. Ino estaba abrazada a Naruto, llorando de una forma disimulada mientras el ojiazul le pasaba las manos por la espalda. Temari se mordía los labios, con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de llorar mientras Shikamaru la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su hombro. Kiba y Sai miraban desde un rincón, con expresiones serias y un brillo extraño en su rostro.  
_Estaba cansado de todo eso… las nauseas comenzaban a notarse y comprendió que si no paraba aquello, vomitaría allí mismo._

-Vuelvan todos a sus dormitorios. – Ordenó. – Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

Los presentes lo miraron de reojo con un poco de enfado. _¿Qué el gran Uchiha no podía ser un poco amable? _Decidieron hacer caso y retirarse a sus cuartos, mañana seria un largo día para todos ellos y suponían que el tal Kakashi volvería a parecer por allí.

Tobi ayudó a Hinata para que se levantara, pasándole una mano por la cintura y sujetándola contra él. Agradeció que la chica no pesara casi nada porque él no era demasiado fuerte, pero a pesar de ello, la hubiese llevado al brazo al dormitorio si hubiese podido. Tobi se quedó parado frente a la puerta, esperando que Sasuke se quitara y les dejara pasar, pero no lo hizo.

-Sentaos, tenemos una conversación pendiente. – El pelinegro vio como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba y su mirada se clavaba en el suelo con temor.  
-Si es por lo de la figura… yo…  
-Calla y siéntate. – Le ordenó.  
-¡Eh! Respétala. – Tobi lo miró con rabia. – Ella no te habla de esa manera.  
-Calla mocoso.  
-Onegai Tobi… sal. – Hinata le dirigió al menor una pequeña sonrisa. – Espérame fuera.

El niño iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero al ver los ojos de su amiga, tan impolutos como decididos… no tubo más remedió que callar. Se soltó de ella, procurando que la chica se sujetara a la pared para no caer y abandonó la habitación. Hubiese esperado fuera a que ella saliera, pero algo le decía que aquella charla seria larga, así que subió las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto que le habían asignado. Estaría alerta a cualquier sonido que escuchara por si Hinata subía o tenía algún problema. Después de todo, ella acababa de despertar y él seguiría cuidándola siempre…

* * *

La ojiblanca clavó sus uñas en la pared. La forma en que aquel chico la miraba la inquietaba de una forma alarmante, y que su única prenda fuese una bata blanca y abierta por detrás, no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

-Soy Sasuke. – El pelinegro le señaló una silla cercana para que tomara asiento.  
-…Hinata.  
-Si, lo sé. – El Uchiha se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. – Hyuga Hinata, desaparecida hace tres años. Familia muerta por Akatsuki…  
-Se quién soy. – Lo cortó. – No necesito que me lo recuerdes.  
-Bien… - Sasuke sonrió. – En ese caso, no te importará contarme un pequeño momento de tu vida. ¿Dónde estuviste esos tres años en los que desapareciste?  
-… ¿Por qué tendría que contártelo?  
-Contestar una pregunta con otra es de mala educación.  
-Oh… así que un ladrón como tú me va a dar clases de educación. – Hinata sonrió con sorna.

Todos esos años en la calle había aprendido a tratar con personas como él. _Personas ambiciosas y sin escrúpulos que dañaban a los demás y les robaban todo lo que podían para cumplir sus caprichos._

-Tú eres tan ladrona como yo.  
-Nunca te pongas a mi altura Sasuke…  
-Es verdad… en eso tú eres mejor…

La chica lo miró desconcertada. _¿Eso era un alago? Kami… seguro que el coma la había afectado._ El ojinegro caminó hacia la nevera y la abrió. Hinata se dedicó a admirarlo durante unos segundos. Llevaba un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, algo roto y desgastado. Una camisa de tirantes anchos del mismo color que se apegaba a su figura, adoptando la figura de todos sus músculos. Sus brazos fuertes y algo bronceados como el resto de su piel… _Tenía que admitirlo, era el hombre más guapo que había conocido._

-Quiero proponerte un trato. – Sasuke se llevó una cerveza a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo.  
-No hago tratos.  
-Tranquila… este te conviene. – Sonrió de lado. – Las personas que vivimos aquí, tenemos una meta en común. Akatsuki.  
-… ¿Cuál es el trato? – Hinata suspiró de una forma pesada. Hacía rato que el cansancio se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo y su respiración se estaba acelerando por el esfuerzo.  
-Necesitamos a alguien con tus habilidades.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tsk… no me hagas repetirlo. Nos burlaste a Naruto y a mí. – Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. _Su orgullo no le permitía nombrarse solo. Después de todo, el rubio había estado allí también. Así que él era tan capullo como él mismo._ – Queremos que trabajes aquí.  
-Yo no trabajo para nadie.  
-No lo harás. Aquí nadie trabaja para nadie. Todos formamos un equipo. Nos ayudamos, nos respetamos… y llegamos a nuestra meta.  
-…No suena creíble.  
-Pero lo es.

La Hyuga seguía apoyada en la pared. Poco a poco sus rodillas se doblaban por el cansancio, así que hizo caso de la indicación que en un principio le había dado Sasuke. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó.

-¿En qué consiste el trato? – La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó.  
-Aquí hay personas especializadas en varias cosas. Defensa, estrategia, ordenadores, motores… Cada una con un objetivo, y solo falta alguien como tú.  
-No entiendo…  
-Para poder incriminar a Akatsuki y demostrar todo lo que ha hecho… se necesitan pruebas. Necesitamos a alguien con tus manos para que las robe.  
-Hay miles de personas como yo en la calle. Podrías contratar a alguna.  
-Otra persona no tendría el odio por Akatsuki que tú sientes.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo lo odio? – La chica apretó la teña de la bata y se mordió el labio de la frustración que sentía. Ese chico la atemorizaba. _¡Sabia de ella más que ella misma!_  
-Si Akatsuki hubiese matado a mi familia frente mis ojos yo los odiaría.  
-…Cállate… tú no sabes nada…  
-Me lo imagino. – Sonrió con sorna. Después de todo, si que podría llevar a cabo su venganza. – No hace falta ser muy listo. Despertaste en la noche y oíste los ruidos, te escondiste en algún lugar y esperaste a que todo acabara. Después de eso, tu familia estaba muerta y tu sola. Te criaste en la calle, robando y quien sabe que otras cosas…  
-¡Para! – Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron. Se maldijo interiormente por haber tirado el vaso de cristal y no haber cogido otro para esta ocasión.  
-Imagino que después te encontraste con ese estúpido crio. Solo e indefenso…  
-No sigas… - Suplicó.  
-Te viste a ti misma reflejada en sus ojos y decidiste hacer algo bien en tu vida.  
-¡Cállate! – La ojiblanca le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con total naturalidad, devolviéndole un poco de color a su pálida piel. - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se doblegó, apoyándola en sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente. – Tú… no tienes ni idea de nada… de todo lo que ha pasado…  
-No hace falta ser muy listo. Ya lo he dicho antes…  
-Supongo que será como tú dices… - La chica levantó su rostro, con la mirada triste. – Lo lamento…

Sasuke frunció sus labios en una línea tensa. _¿Por qué se disculpaba? No era eso lo que el quería. Quería verla llena de furia, de enfado. Quería hacer que se doblegara… pero no. Ella se disculpaba con él. ¿Por qué?_

-Tienes que haber pasado una infancia muy difícil para hablar así a una persona… lo lamento por ti.

_Golpe bajo._ Sintió su ego destrozarse_. Lo_ _compadecía… se lamentaba por él, por su vida…  
_Dejó su "cómoda" pared y se incorporó, caminando hacia la salida de la cocina con sus puños apretados, poniendo blancos sus nudillos.

-Yo… acepto el trato. – Hinata escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo, rehuyendo la mirada oscura de él. – Pero a cambio, Tobi tiene que estar protegido.  
-Hmp… como quieras. Tienes una semana para reponerte.

La ansiedad se palpó en su voz._ Oh… si. Esa semana sería la más esperada por Sasuke. Él mismo se encargaría de devolverle el golpe. Se ocuparía especialmente de enseñarle todo lo que necesitaría y la obligaría a que aprendiera a defenderse. Después de todo, la gente se enseñaba a golpear recibiendo los golpes… y él, estaría encantado de darlos._

* * *

Ino abrió el capó del coche con rabia. Hacia horas que revisaba una y otra vez la inyección. _¿El motivo?_ La bancada derecha rugía más que la izquierda. Había reprogramado el FV, había utilizado uno de los ordenadores portátiles de Temari para una mayor precisión… y todo eso había sido inútil.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? – Sai levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo.

Estaba diseñando algo nuevo para los tres coches que había en aquel taller. Un deportivo de Sasuke… Un Mercedes Benz de Naruto, y por último, el Porsche turbo 911 de Gaara. Tenia que admitirlo, todos quedaron impresionados cuando vieron al pelirrojo aparecer con aquel coche. Ya casi no se veía ninguno de esos, y Ino casi se pone a gritar de la emoción cuando abrió el capó y vio el motor.

-Sí. – La rubia suspiró con fuerza. – Sasuke podría tener más cuidado cada vez que destroce un coche. Me lo pone difícil ¿sabes?  
-Creí que te gustaban los retos. – Rió el chico.  
-Y me gustan… pero me ponen de mal humor. – La chica se limpió las manos de grasa con un trapo viejo. - ¿Qué tal los diseños?  
-No van mal… -Le pasó el cuaderno y la chica vio cada uno de los diseños.

El coche de Sasuke estaba pintado de negro, con una fina línea de un azul eléctrico con la forma de un trueno. El Porsche de Gaara era de una tonalidad roja, como el propio fuego. En el capó, había dibujado un símbolo japonés de un color verde esmeralda. El coche de Naruto era de un color anaranjado, con reflejos de diferentes colores según el sol.

-¿Pintura "camaleón"? – Preguntó. – No es fácil de conseguir…  
-Ino… me subestimas. – Rió el ojinegro.  
-¡Eh! Kiba asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. - ¡La comida está lista!

Los dos dejaron de hacer su trabajo y entraron a la cocina_. Hacía días que todo había cambiado en el aquel garaje. La gente andaba de mejor humor. Tal vez fuese por la mejora en la comida, o porque al fin había alguien que limpiara un poco y lavara la ropa._  
Sai entró el primero, abalanzándose sobre la mesa y olisqueando la enorme bandeja con pasta que había para comer.  
Con un cubierto, cogió un poco de comida y se la llevó a los labios. Deliciosa…

-Te felicito Hinata. La comida está deliciosa.  
-Como siempre – Ino sonrió y se sentó.  
-¿A caso lo dudabais? – Kiba acabó de poner la mesa y volvió junto a la ojiblanca, que fregaba todo lo que había ensuciado.  
-Arigato… - La chica se sonrojó. –Espero que también les guste el postre.  
-¿Helado? – Naruto asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
-Hai.  
-Hinata… ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?  
-En coma. –Tobi entró por la puerta del jardín y se sentó junto a Ino y Naruto.  
-No seas tan melodramático. –Kiba lo miró de reojo.  
-Exacto. – La estridente voz puso los pelos de punta a los presentes. – Agradeced que estuve ahí para curarla.  
-Creo que las gracias se las debemos a Temari. Ella fue la que se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida. – La atacó Ino.  
-Gracias… pero lo agradecería más si empezásemos a comer. Me muero de hambre. –La rubia de cuatro coletas entró en la cocina arrastrando a su novio.  
-Faltan Sasuke y Gaara. – Sai señaló los dos sitios vacios.  
-Aaa… que les den. – Sentenció el Inozuka sirviéndose pasta.  
-Es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente. – Naruto rió de buena gana.  
-Pero… - La ojiblanca seguía mirando en dirección a la puerta. – Seria educado esperarles…  
-Hinata. Te puedo asegurar que ni mi hermano ni Sasuke nos esperarían. – La Sabaku no empezó a comer. – Por cierto Sai, te dejaste la regla en mi escritorio.  
-Oh… me pasé la mañana buscándola.  
-Lo imaginé.  
-Joder… - Masculló Sai.  
-No estamos hablando de joder. – Rió Naruto. – Si no de la regla de Sai.  
-Todo tiene relación Naru… - Ino le besó la mejilla.  
-No lo entiendo. –Tobi los miró como si fuesen extraterrestres. – ¿Que tiene que ver el joder con la regla?  
-La molestia. – Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión pálida de Hinata.  
-¿La que? – Preguntó el menor.  
-¿Quieres ensalada Tobi? – Hinata le plantó el plato delante de é, distrayendo al niño de la pregunta que iba a formular. Puede que el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero ella sí que lo había hecho.

El sonido metálico de la puerta del garaje abriéndose llamó la atención de los presentes. Todos levantaron la cabeza de sus platos y esperaron a que alguien apareciera. Una cabellera rojiza destacó por la puerta. Todos desistieron en pregunta, ya que lo único que conseguirían de Gaara sería una mala mirada, de esas que decían_: "Muérete y déjame en paz". _Esperaron a que Sasuke entrara para bombardearlo a preguntas. Cuando el Uchiha entró, lo primero que hizo fue levantar las manos, como pidiendo una pausa antes de que hablaran los demás.

-Venimos de hablar con Kakashi. – Anunció mientras se serbia un plato de comida.  
-… ¿Y? – Sakura lo miró con los ojos brillantes.  
-… Tenemos carta blanca para actuar. Pero no quiere nada de destrozos ni heridos.  
-¡Sí! – Temari botó de su asiento feliz.  
-Esto será problemático… - El Nara retiró su plato vacio y lo dejó en el fregadero.  
-¿Quién cocinó? – Preguntó el Uchiha mientras saboreaba la pasta. _Kami… hacia tanto tiempo que no comía algo decente…  
_-Hinata. – Kiba le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó, haciendo que se sonrojara. – Tuvo la amabilidad de meterse en la cocina y prepararnos algo comestible.  
-¿Insinúas algo? – La pelirrosa lo miró con rabia.  
-Si, pero no te preocupes. No tienes que enfadarte porque Hinata cocine mejor que tú.  
-No deberías de cocinar. – Sasuke clavó sus ojos en las pupilas blancas. – Aun tienes dos días de descanso.  
-Yo… m-me gusta cocinar…  
-Mejor para todos. – El castaño apretó su agarre y juntó su mejilla con la de la chica.  
-Deja a Hinata… - Tobi le lanzaba rayos por los ojos, y el ojinegro hubiese estado seguro de que si las miradas matasen, Kiba estaría ya enterrado.  
-En fin Hinata… - La ojijade se levantó de su silla. – Recuerda que tienes que fregar y encargarte de la ropa. – Le sonrió.  
-¿Qué coño dices Sakura? – Ino la miró espantada.  
-¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica. – Ya que no hace nada de provecho… por lo menos que asee un poco nuestras cosas.  
-Kami… Realmente eres idiota… - Suspiró la rubia.  
-Hinata, tu vienes con Gaara, Sasuke y con migo. – Naruto intervino antes de que su novia se levantara y golpeara a Sakura.  
-Demo… - La ojiblanca miró a la Haruno y el cesto de la ropa sucia.  
-Aunque tengamos carta blanca y actuemos por nuestra cuenta… necesitamos fondos. – Suspiró.  
-¿Van a robar? – Tobi los miró con los ojos brillantes. - ¿Puedo ir?  
-No. – Ambas negaciones se juntaron en el aire. La de Hinata y la de Sasuke.  
-¿Por qué? – Preguntó dolido.  
-Porque quiero que tu me ayudes. –La rubia de ojos azules le acarició la cabeza. – Me han dicho que eres un manitas… ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con el coche de Sasuke?  
-Mmmm… - El niño sonrió de una forma maliciosa. – Puede que si… tal vez pueda cortarle los frenos accidentalmente.

Todos rieron por lo que el menor había dicho. Era el único que se metía con el Uchiha abiertamente. _Se notaba que no le caía muy bien, pero aun así, el niño le agradecía que hubiese aparecido en el apartamento a tiempo para salvar a Hinata, a su amiga…_  
El pelinegro clavó sus ojos color miel en su amiga, que reía de una forma disimulada y se cogía el vientre, justo en la zona en la que había estado herida. _Si volvía a perderla… él mismo se encargaría de vengarla, no lloraría ni gritaría como había hecho la última vez. Se había dado cuenta de que la Hyuga era una persona frágil y que fácilmente podía morir… y eso, jamás ocurriría si él podía evitarlo._

* * *

Las concurridas calles, atestadas de personas y de comercios abiertos, hicieron que los ojos de la chica se abrieran. Nunca antes había visto las calles tan llenas. Sus manos apretaron la zona herida se su vientre. E incomodaba cuando se movía, como si alguien volviese a abrir la carne que Sakura había cosido_… Sakura.  
No es que le callera mal… pero esa chica se le hacia un poco… ¿Hartante?_

-¿Impresionada? – Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-La verdad es que si. –Sonrió. – Nunca había visto tanta gente de compras en mucho tiempo…  
-Andando… - Sasuke caminó seguido de Gaara.  
-¿Siempre es así… de simpático?  
-Oh… por suerte no. – El chico rió de una forma discreta. – Solo cuando trabaja.  
-Aun así… es frío.  
-¿Frío? Me extraña que gastes esa palabra para describirlo.  
-¿Por?  
-La mayoría de las personas gastaría amargado… ególatra… orgulloso… Maleducado… ¿Pero frío?  
-¿Tan mal me expreso? – La chica esquivó a una persona al tiempo que seguía al rubio.  
-No… solo que es rara…  
-Supongo… ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?  
-Claro. – Le sonrió.  
-¿Por qué es así?

El ojiazul se paró en seco. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Creo… que eso es algo que no puedo decir…  
-Comprendo… - La chica le pasó una mano por el brazo, como pidiendo disculpas por haberlo incomodado.  
-¿Y a ti? – El rubio cambió de tema. - ¿Qué te pasó?  
-Mis padres murieron mientras dormían. Deidara les disparó en la cabeza. – Contesto de forma monótona. – Mi primo me salvó con su vida… y yo acabé en la calle.  
-Muy dramático. – Naruto sacudió su cabeza. – Mis padres eran transportistas. Murieron en un accidente de avión. En aquel momento, recuerdo que estaba enfadado con ellos por no asistir a mi cumpleaños…  
-Gomen…  
-No fue tu culpa. – Naruto miró como Gaara y Sasuke entraban en una casa abandonada y paró a Hinata, agarrándola del brazo. – Esperaremos aquí. Intenta robar algo, pero no te esfuerces.

Le rubio la dejo, separándose de ella unos cuantos metros y colocándose en una esquina. La ojiblanca vio como el chico metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de un hombre y sacaba un par de billetes.  
De reojo observó como los otros dos chicos salían con unas mochilas de la casa en la que habían entrado y tomaban una dirección contraria a la que ellos les esperaban. La chica se imaginó que sería aquello, pero prefirió no preguntar.  
_Sabía que cada uno llevaba sus negocios y su vida. Todos ellos tenían una historia, y ella estaba curiosa por escucharlas todas…_

* * *

**NA:** si, volví (Suena a amenaza neee?) El caso, es que nuevamente, pido disculpas por la tardanza, y les aviso que me voy de viaje. Dos días o tres. Así que las actualizaciones tardarán unos días más a colgarse ^^' Aunque tengo bastantes… (Para ser concreta… tengo 5 ^^, si, cuando dejo de estar depre mi buen humor se dispara xD)  
Gracias por leer, se aceptan preguntas, quejas, amenazas, dudas, peticiones… etc. xD

**LennaParis:** Si, yo también pienso que escasean los fics xD así que habrá que poner remedio a eso no? (Si… cuando paso unos días depre, vuelvo con un humor por las nubes xD) Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ , enserio. Espero que la actualización también te guste ^^ Besitos

**Akasha:** Lamento que lloraras, no fue mi intención u.U Me alegra que te guste ^^ y espero que esta conti también te agrade, aunque creo que tardé más que en la anterior ^^'

**gaahina-4e****:** Hina no se morirá…. Todavía (Muhhahahahahah) Y Tobi… pues… el también está ahí metido para sufrir xD cada personaje con su papel ^^ aunque habrá personajes raros (Como Gaara xD) Beso

**Helen:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^ y respecto a lo de antes, tranquila ^^ Hinata no morira… aun (Risa malbada) Siii, soy perversa! (Aunque aun no lo tengo claro mmm….) Espero que te guste la conti ^^ =)

**Paulaa:** Me alegra que te gusten mis fics ^^ Gracias por leerlos =) y espero que esta conti te guste (Aunque para mi gusto salió un poco mal -.-')

**gesy****:** Bueno, aquí esta la conti ^^ espero que te guste ^^

**RebeKyuubi****:** Si, se que me tardé un poco… demo mi estado de animo no era el adecuado ^^' Si! Sasuke se vengará de Hinata, pero no como el espera en un principio xD Alguien la ayudará y el pobre Sasuke se quedará con el rabo entre las piernas (Ok… sonó pervertidamente pervertido no? -.-') espero que te guste la conti ^^

**zetny-chan:** Bueno… Hinatita lo pasará un poco mejor. Ya que cierta persona la ayudará y se lo pondrá todo un poco más facil ^^ Espero que te guste la conti =)

**Camila:** Si, Sasuke la encontró en el momento justo xD y contestando a tu pregunta… Hinata no morirá… todavía (Muhahahhahaha) No, hablando en serio, aun no se por que final declinarme xD espero que te guste la conti ^^

**naxiitah-chan****: **Hina no morirá… todavía (Si… soy malbada) Aunque si lo pensamos, ella ya ha estado muerta xD Aiis… si supieras todo lo que Sakurita va a hacer, no pedirías su ayuda xD Aunque dándote un adelanto… ella será la culpable de la muerte de Hina (Casi al final del fic) Tienes razón, lo de Neji fue heroico, me pareció un final ajustado a él mismo. Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Carito-Chan****:** Bueno… la idea del fic se me ocurrió viendo una película con mi padre. Yo andaba un poco tristona y la genial idea de mi padre fue poner una película de Esteven Seegal para levantarme el animo xD (Si, es algo raro, pero la idea surgió de ese actor xD) No voy a negar que me encanta ver a Hinata sufriendo. La hace más humana, no se, es algo difícil de describir… pero para mi ella es la dama en apuros y Sasuke el valeroso caballero que la rescata (Aunque suene cursi xD) Lo de dejarlo en lo interesante… lo hago por deleite propio xD me gusta dejarlo así muhahahhaha espero que te guste el capi ^^

**ita-hina:** Espero no haber tardado con continuarla xD pero mis ánimos no eran los mejores ^^' espero que te guste =)

**Vainilla-Pervinca****:** Si! Anti sakura! (Aunque me gustaría saber porque te cae mal la estupenda y simpatiquísima pelo de chicle xD) espero que la conti te guste! No estaba de ánimos cuando la hice -.-'

**adrifernan19****:** Gracias por tu comentario ^^ y espero que la conti también sea de tu agrado ^^

**pAuL1Naa***:** Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga, pero era necesario xD si hubiese continuado escribiendo, no hubiese sabido cuando parar xD espero que te guste este capi =)

**Sakatomo-kirumi:** 27 de junio, la fecha no se me olvidara! (Pose a lo Gay-sensei) Me agrada que te guste el fic ^^, aunque yo a veces lo encuentro pésimo (La mayoría para ser más exactos xD) espero que también te guste este capi ^^ besos! Y cuídate n.n


	4. Conociendo

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o **__**Zona Konoha **__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
-Conociendo-**_

La Hyuga se enrolló el cuerpo con una toalla y salió de la ducha. Se le hacía imposible dormirse y había optado por darse una ducha de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos. Agua caliente… Aun reía cuando se acordaba de lo que Tobi había hecho la primera vez que entro al baño.

_Sabía que el menor odiaba ducharse por el mero hecho de que odiaba el agua fría, pero desde aquel día, el niño entraba a la ducha sin ninguna queja. Aun tenia la imagen del pelinegro corriendo por el pasillo con una toalla enrollada a la cintura mientras la buscaba. Cuando la vio, la tomó de las manos y con los ojos brillantes le dijo; "Hinata, no vas a creértelo… ¡Pero hay agua caliente!"_

Sonrió sin darse cuenta al volver a recordar aquel momento. _Tobi seguía siendo un niño a sus 12 años y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Saber que aunque el pequeño había pasado por todos los obstáculos y había crecido en la calle… aun así seguía siendo un niño.  
Ella no tuvo esa oportunidad…_

Acabó de secarse con rapidez y se puso el pijama que Ino le había regalado. Una camisa vieja de manga corta y un pequeño pantalón que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Ambas prendas eran bastante anchas, claro que eso era de esperar. La ropa era de hombre, y el hecho de que Ino se la diera fue porque las dos rubias se habían empeñado en deshacerse de toda su ropa y comprarle nueva. _Claro que si a los dos pantalones y única camisa se le podía llamar vestuario…_

Salió del baño y tanteó las paredes, deslizándose con sigilo por aquella oscuridad. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, pero algo llamó su atención. Se escuchaba el sonido del microondas, procedente de la cocina. Bajó las escaleras, intentando no hacer el mínimo ruido y se asomó por la puerta, mirando la cocina.

Sai estaba de pie, frente al microondas mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarro. La camisa de tirantes color gris y el pantalón del pijama le daban un aspecto desarreglado y casi premeditado. El moreno sacó del electrodoméstico un vaso de leche caliente y se lo llevó a los labios, dando un pequeño trago.

-¿Te preparo uno? – Hinata se sorprendió.  
-N-no… Arigato por la oferta.  
-¿No puedes dormir? – El chico se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y apoyó sus codos en la madera, cogiéndose la cabeza y enredando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello.  
-No… Solo es que… no concilio el sueño. – La chica se sentó enfrente de él, torciendo sus labios.  
-Pensaba que era el único con problemas de insomnio. – Rió con amargura.  
-¿Por qué… dices e-eso? – La ojiblanca apoyó sus manos en la silla, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Alguna vez has visto algo… algo que te haya causado tanto miedo que cada vez que cierras los ojos en la oscuridad… lo revives, y sientes el pánico apoderarse de tu cabeza?

Las imágenes de Neji en su cama aparecieron en su mente. _Aquel disparo, las salpicaduras de sangre por toda la almohada y el cabezal… su mirada perdida cuando se acercó a él… la misma que su hermana tenia, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro y el rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas…  
_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmar aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho.

-Si… creo que s-si…  
-Ah… - Suspiró. – Pues eso me pasa.  
-Lo siento… - Murmuró.  
-No tuviste la culpa. – Una sonrisa curvó los labios del dibujante. – Lo que pasó pertenece al pasado… yo…  
-N-no tienes que contarme si no quieres. – Lo interrumpió. Ella conocía lo difícil que llegaba a ser recordar todas aquellas imágenes, sabía que el dolor aparecía y se negaba a irse hasta que no volvía a pasar el tiempo.  
-Está bien… - El chico dio un trago a su vaso de leche. – Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres años y viví con mi madre. Nuestra compañía se dedicaba al comercio, concretamente al arte. –Suspiró. – Cualquier objeto de valor material, ya fuesen cuadros, esculturas… todo era nuestro… y Akatsuki se interesó.  
-…El negocio del arte siempre atrae a personas poderosas. – La chica lo miró a los ojos.  
-Cierto. El caso es que mi madre se negó a ceder una comisión a Akatsuki y se cerró en banda a cualquier negociación con ellos.  
-Muchos empresarios lo hicieron… - Murmuró la ojiblanca recordando a su familia.  
-Y todos murieron… Que coincidencia ¿No? – Sai apretó el cristal entre sus manos. La peliazul lo miró con preocupación, como si la presión que ejercía en el cristal consiguiera romperlo de un momento a otro y cortara sus dedos. – Encontré a mi madre… tirada en el suelo del su despacho. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su cara… recuerdo la sangre manchándolo todo…

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas, intentando calmar aquel dolor intermitente que haría que su cabeza estallase. Hinata solo atinó a apretar sus labios y a aferrarse a la silla con fuerza. _Lo sentía por Sai, sabía que aquello tenía que ser duro para él, pero se recordó a si misma que todas y cada una de las personas con las que ahora convivía tenia resentimiento y sed de venganza para con Akatsuki, así que se obligó a pensar que todos ellos tendrían un pasado tan oscuro y cruel como el de ella… o incluso más._

-¿Sabes? – El chico la miró. – No me apetece dormir… ¿Y a ti?  
-…Tampoco.  
-¿Qué tal si salimos al jardín y hablamos?  
-Me parece bien.

La chica se levantó de su silla, observando como el pelinegro se dirigía a la puerta corredera del jardín y la abría. La suave brisa entró y meció sus cabellos húmedos, haciendo que la humedad que había en la piel de su cuello la hiciera estremecer.

* * *

Se pasó las manos por los ojos, intentando que la frustración desapareciera por un momento. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor frío y aun temblaba.  
_Hacia mucho que había dejado de tener pesadillas referentes a aquella noche… no entendía porque habían vuelto esas imágenes que él mismo se había encargado de enterrar._

Giró su rostro, mirando con molestia a aquella pelirrosa que lo abrazaba. _¿Tanto le costaba entender? ¿No podía irse a dormir a su habitación?_ La apartó con brusquedad, pero aun así la ojijade no despertó. Quitó las sabanas y se levantó de la cama. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando que el aire entrara y se enredara en sus negros cabellos. En el marco estaba el paquete de tabaco y un mechero, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se encendió uno, dejando que el humo entrara a su pulmones y los llenara de aquel intoxicante vicio. Apoyó sus codos en el ventanal, admirando la noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

-Así que Naruto te contó lo que le pasó a él…

Identificó esa voz como la de Sai. Lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo tumbado en la verde hierva del jardín. Junto a él, Hinata estaba acostada, con sus piernas un poco dobladas y sus brazos tras su cabeza, haciendo de almohada.

-Si… el me contó. Creo que aun le hace daño…  
-A todos nos hace daño. Es difícil olvidar cosas como esas.  
-Lo sé demo… nadie parece querer desahogarse. – La chica se recogió el cabello, apartándolo de su cuello para que le diera el aire mejor.  
-Yo lo he hecho con tigo. Te he contado lo que vi… y no es que no me haya ayudado, solo que… sigo sintiendo el dolor.

Sasuke tiró la colilla y apretó el marco de la ventana, aferrándose a la madera con una de sus manos. Sintió como el mueble se ablandaba y saltaban barias astillas. _Le había molestado aquello. El simple hecho de que mostraran su debilidad, apoyándose el uno en el otro. ¿Qué no veían lo que hacían? ¿No se escuchaban? ¡Eran patéticos!_

-Sasuke… - Aquella voz melosa le provocó arcadas. - ¿No vienes a la cama?  
-Te dije que no quería que durmieses aquí… - Ni siquiera se giró para verla.  
-Pero…  
-No me hagas repetirlo.

La rabia se podía notar en sus labios. No eran nada ni nunca lo serían. Tan solo eran dos personas adultas que se divertían. Nada más… Pero la Haruno parecía no entender aquello.  
La escuchó levantarse y recoger su ropa. _Segundos después, salió de la habitación dejándolo solo… como siempre había estado… como siempre lo estaría._

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos. Estaba en su dormitorio, echada sobre la cama y tapada con una manta. No recordaba haber vuelto a su dormitorio, lo último que venía a su cabeza era el haber estado en el jardín con Sai.  
Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miró por la ventana. El sol estaba en lo más alto, dando a entender lo tarde que era. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la puerta, asomando la cabeza por el pasillo.

El olor a comida quemada golpeó su rostro. Arrugó la nariz y bajó corriendo las escaleras, dando un pequeño saltito cuando solo le quedaban dos escalones. Un gran alboroto que venía de la cocina hizo que por su mente pensara la posibilidad de volver a su dormitorio.  
Se armó de valor y entró, encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba.

Sai y Kiba estaban tirados en el suelo, con la cara y la ropa llenas de harina mientras Tobi les tiraba huevos, ocultándose detrás de la mesa que había tumbado a modo de escudo. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír, cogiéndose el estomago con las manos. Los tres la miraron, como si fuesen niños sorprendidos en alguna travesura.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Kiba la miró con malicia.  
-… ¡De vosotros! – A la ojiblanca le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa. - ¿Esto es una cocina o un campo de batalla?  
-Solo intentábamos cocinar. – El menor asomó la cabeza por detrás de la mesa y un puñado de harina impactó en su rostro.

La peliazul volvió a reírse. Aquella habitación estaba embadurnada hasta el último rincón, y los tres jóvenes no eran la excepción. Se tapó la boca con sus manos intentando silenciar su risa, pero le resultaba imposible.  
Tobi miró a los otros dos chicos con una mirada expectante, como si quisiera transmitirles una idea. Miraron a Hinata con una expresión divertida y se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Q-que pasa? – La Hyuga se extrañó por aquel comportamiento.  
-Nada… - Sai ensanchó su sonrisa.  
-Solo que tú estás muy limpia… - El Inozuka le tapó la única salida disponible.  
-¡Y eso se puede arreglar! – Tobi intentó abrazarla para ensuciarla, pero la chica fue más rápida.

Se apartó rápidamente y de un salto se subió a una de las sillas para dejarse caer detrás de la mesa. Se acurrucó tras la madera y comenzó a arrojarles la harina que había esparcida por el suelo. Tobi la sorprendió por un lateral y la ojiblanca se levantó como pudo, entre risas y gritos para que nadie la manchara. Sin darse cuenta, Sai la atrapó con sus brazos y Kiba le arrojó un puñado de harina, haciendo que su rostro fuese más pálido de lo normal y todo su cabello se manchase.

Vio como Tobi corría hacia ella con un pequeño paquete de aquel polvo blanco y la chica se soltó del agarre que ejercía Sai sobre ella. Se dirigió a la puerta, libre por fin de cualquier obstáculo. Giró su rostro, observando como el pequeño levantaba la harina en alto y se preparaba para tirársela cuando su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se estrelló con algo.

Cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, y algo duro y tibio amortiguo su caída. Escuchó el sonido de la harina impactar contra algo, las risas y un gruñido amenazante. Levantó el rostro para ver a Naruto bajo ella, riendo con desesperación mientras señalaba a Sasuke, con la cara y el cuerpo blancos. _Casi como un fantasma…_

-Voy a matarte. – Declaró viendo al menor.  
-¡Fue un accidente! – Tobi corrió a ocultarse tras Sai y Kiba. - ¡Díselo Hinata! ¡Dile que fue un accidente! – Su voz sonaba entre divertida y desesperada.  
-No se disguste Sasuke-san… solo son juegos de niños. – Escuchó las quejas de los otros dos mayores que también habían colaborado. – Gomen Naruto-kun… debí mirar por donde iba.  
-No te preocupes. – Rió el rubio. - Hacía tiempo que no me daba un "buen revolcón" – Volvió a reír mientras se espolsaba la harina de todo el cuerpo y se levantaba, ayudando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.  
-Deberíamos ir a limpiarnos. – Puntualizó Kiba.  
-Largo de aquí todos…

Sasuke aun seguía mirando fijamente a Tobi. Hinata pasó junto a este, caminando de una forma lenta_. Era cierto que se había divertido. Nunca había hecho una guerra de comida, pero entendía los motivos de Sasuke para enfadarse. Primero, no estaban en su casa. Segundo, la comida era de él. Tercero, lo habían manchado todo- Y cuarto, él mismo había quedado pringado._ Una pequeña risa asomó por sus labios cuando recordó la cara del ojinegro llena de harina. _Si… había sido divertido._

-Espero que no te molestara que anoche te subiera a tu dormitorio. – Sai le tocó el brazo, llamando su atención. – Te dormiste y me pareció descortés dejarte en el jardín.  
-Oh… yo… se lo agradezco. – Sonrió la chica.  
-Tutéame. – La animó. –Yo que tu correría al baño.  
-¿Por qué? – Sus ojos blancos lo miraron confundida.  
-No querrás otra pelea en el pasillo cuando Kiba quiera entrar… Te aseguro que el gel es muy resbaladizo.

Sonrió ante lo último, como un niño proponiendo una travesura. Los dos echaron a correr, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y precipitándose hacia el baño. Hinata reía mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y Sai hacia lo mismo, limpiando su rostro de harina para ver mejor. _Puede que no fuesen familia… y que solo se conociesen de algunos días, pero la Hyuga empezaba a sentirse como en casa…_

* * *

Tobi se cogió el brazo con fuerza. El fuerte dolor martilleaba contra su codo, haciendo que de su garganta quisieran salir millones de gritos y maldiciones. Llamó a la puerta del baño y gritó que era él. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Hinata asomó la cabeza, con el cabello húmedo y chorreante.

-Pasa. – Le sonrió.

El chico se metió por el hueco de la puerta que la ojiblanca había dejado y se sentó en el retrete, mirando de reojo a la chica que acababa de abrocharse unos pantalones cortos que seguramente le habría dejado Ino o Temari.  
La peliazul siguió vistiéndose de espaldas al chico, abrochándose una blusa de tirantes anudada a un lado del vientre. No era la primera vez que Tobi la veía cambiarse. Al principio la incomodaba un poco el hecho de que un chico, aunque fuese pequeño, la mirase. Pero cuando Tobi empezó a pasearse en ropa interior delante de ella, perdió la vergüenza con él.

Acabó se vestirse y giró sobre si misma, mirando al chico, pero sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas. Una venda cubría todo su brazo. Desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Un pañuelo anudado a su cuello le serbia de soporte para poder apoyarlo y que no colgase.  
Se precipitó sobre él, tomando su mano libre y mirándolo de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!  
-Sasuke… - El niño frunció sus labios y giró su rostro, clavando la mirada en la pared.  
-¡¿Qué?! – Hinata se levantó y se llevó las manos a su cabello húmedo, agarrándolo con frustración. - …Él no tiene derecho… no… él no… ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-¡Me rompió el brazo! – Exclamó indignado. – ¡Cuando salisteis de la cocina! ¡Me acorraló y me lo izo por tirarle la harina!  
-Pero… fue un accidente.  
-Él no lo cree… - Tobi se mordió el labio. – Dijo que la próxima vez… me rompería la cabeza.  
-¡Kami-sama! – La chica abrió la puerta del baño y salió descalza por el pasillo.  
-¿Qué haces? – El menos la siguió dando saltitos para alcanzarla.  
-Ese hombre me va a oír… - Declaró.

* * *

Golpeó el rostro del pelirrojo mientras el dolor de su abdomen crecía de tonalidad. Se separó unos pasos y levantó los puños en alto. Gaara limpió la sangre se sus labios con el dorso de su mano y lo miró de una forma neutra. Ambos habían ido al gimnasio a entrenar un poco y no habían podido resistirse a comprobar cuanto habían mejorado desde que no se veían.

Los movimientos y pisadas quedaban amortiguados por la colchoneta que ocupaba el suelo, y a un lado de ella, Naruto y Kiba apostaban de una forma descarada. Ino y Temari también se habían unido a las apuestas junto con Sakura, que únicamente había apostado por Sasuke.  
Las puertas se abrieron y entró Sai corriendo, parándose ante el agresivo espectáculo.

-¡Eh! – Kiba lo llamó. - ¿Quieres apostar?  
-Ahora no. ¡Sasuke! – Llamó la atención del pelinegro. – Hinata te busca, y está muy cabreada.

El chico giró su rostro, despistándose de la pelea. Gaara no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo golpeó con uno de sus puños, haciendo que su cuerpo de doblara de dolor. La rodilla del ojiverde arremetió contra su estomago un par de veces antes de que callera al suelo de rodillas. Sasuke lo cogió de una pierna y lo tiró también, haciendo que rebotara sobre la colchoneta. De un saltó, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a descargar sus puños sobre la cara del chico, que únicamente se cubría con sus brazos.

-¡Sasuke!

Aquel grito paralizó a todos los presentes. Hinata apareció frente a ellos, con la rabia y el enfado visible en sus ojos. Mantenía sus manos en sus caderas, como una madre verdaderamente enfadada. El Uchiha la miró de arriba abajo y se levantó lentamente, encarándola.

-¿Qué?  
-¡¿C-como que "que"?! – Su mandíbula se tensó. - ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Tobi?!  
-Hmp… se lo merecía.  
-¡Es un niño! – Explotó.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? – Ino llegó junto a la peliazul, tocándole el hombro.  
-¡Le ha roto el brazo a Tobi! – Hinata la miro.  
-¿Qué? – La chica miró al ojinegro con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre Sasuke?  
-Sasuke-kun tendría sus motivos. – La pelirrosa se acercó a ellos.  
-¡Ya cállate "Sakukaracha"! – Temari la miró con enfado. – Ningun motivo le da la libertad de golpear a un menor.  
-¡¿Qué me llamastes?! – La chica levantó el tono de voz. – Si Sasuke-kun golpeó a Tobi, seguro que se lo merecería. Ademas… Hinata no tiene el derecho de quejarse, es por nosotros que sigue viva.  
-Y les estoy muy agradecida. – La ojiblanca le contestó en un tono neutro. –Pero no esperen que deje de defender a Tobi por eso.  
-Mira… - Sasuke la cogió del brazo. – Ese niño es un malcriado que tiene que aprender modales.  
-El único que tiene que aprender modales es usted Sasuke-san. Se ha comportado como un niño de doce años al golpear a Tobi. Si tiene algún problema con su comportamiento hágamelo saber y no se rebaje a su edad.  
-¿Me estas llamando crio? – La retó.  
-Tómeselo como quiera Sasuke-san.

Aquello fue un golpe para el Uchiha. Vio como la chica se daba media vuelta, dispuesta a dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Sus cabellos húmedos apegados a su espalda, haciendo transparente la blusa. _Supuso que el jodido niño había ido con el cuento y la había hecho salir de la ducha para que le dijera esas cosas. Aquello no iba a quedar así…_

Giró sobre si mismo, acercándose a la colchoneta y buscando la toalla para secarse el sudor. _Buscaría a ese niñato y le haría aprender de la forma más rápida que conocía. Lo respetaría. ¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo haría! Y conocía la forma perfecta para ello… Y esa Huyga… ¿Quién se creía? Ir a llamarle la atención. ¡Eso si que era escandaloso! Nadie cuestionaba nada de lo que él hacía, y de la noche a la mañana, venia esa chiquilla y lo hacía. A ella también tendría que enseñarle modales. Las cosas tenían que cambiar…_

* * *

Hinata entró en el dormitorio del niño, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enojada. Sasuke era el hombre más prepotente y malcriado que conocía. Eso estaba claro.  
El niño la miró mientras hacía circulitos sobre la sabana con su mano buena. Sus ojos rojos daban a entender que había estado llorando.

-¿Te duele? – Preguntó alarmada.  
-Hina… seamos realistas. – El niño se mordió el labio. – Tú estás aquí porque te necesitan, yo… no soy necesario.  
-… ¿Q-que estas… diciendo? – Se arrodilló frente a la cama, apoyando sus manos en el regazo del chico.  
-V-voy a irme… -Apartó su mirada de aquellos ojos blancos. – Tal vez el piso en el que vivíamos aun esté en alquiler y…  
-¡No! – Hinata hundió su rostro entre las piernas de Tobi, aferrándose a él como si temiese que se desvaneciera.  
-Hina…  
-¡No! – Volvió a gritar.  
-Hinata, escúchame. Soy un "paquete". Nada más que eso…  
-No… - Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus perlados ojos, manchando el pantalón de tela oscura del pelinegro. – Eres mi… familia.  
-Hina… tú aquí tienes un futuro. No quiero fastidiar tu vida. – El ojimiel le pasó una mano por los cabellos.  
-Tobi, no fastidias nada. – sonrió. – Tú haces posible mi vida.

Aquella declaración casi consiguió hacerlo llorar de nuevo. Los brazos de Hinata lo estrecharon en un abrazo lleno de cariño. _Sabía que si se marchaba ella sufriría, pero él sufriría más. Porque perderla a ella, era equivalente a perderlo todo. _

* * *

El pelinegro se dejó caer en el sillón. Si todo salía bien, la Hyuga estaría a sus pies antes de que se fuera a dormir y el imbécil de Tobi andaría con pies de plomo para no molestarlo. Sonrió ante su inteligencia y se alabó a sí mismo.  
Frente a él, Sai parecía enfrascado en un libro. Sus ojos entrecerrados de la concentración y la boca semi abierta. Supuso que seguramente el libro le parecía de lo más interesante.

-¿Qué lees Sai? – Naruto se dejó caer al lado de Sasuke.  
-Oh… - El lector sonrió y levantó el libo lo suficiente como para que pudiesen ver el titulo. – Lo encontré en la biblioteca.  
-¿Los misterios del sexo? – Sasuke levantó una ceja.  
-Hai, ¿Quieren leerlo?  
-Hmp… a mi no me hace falta un libro. –Sonrió de medio lado.  
-…Fantasma. – Le susurró su amigo. –Por cierto, ¿Tenemos biblioteca? – Naruto lo miró emocionado.  
-Que yo recuerde no.  
-Claro que si. – Sai dejó su libro a un lado. – Hinata ordenó todos los libros que habían esparcidos por este sitio y los puso en la estantería del final del pasillo.  
-Esto es el colmo. – El Uchiha se pasó las manos por el rostro frustrado.  
-¿Por qué te cae tan mal? – El rubio lo miró raro. – Es una buena chica.  
-Buena chica o no, esta dejándolo todo patas arriba.  
-Solo estas así porque es la única a la que no intimidas.  
-…Por poco tiempo… - Murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

Temari se llevó el arroz a la boca, saboreándolo. Le había vuelto loca la forma de cocinar de la Hyuga. No sabía la cantidad de especias y condimentos que podían existir y los cuales daban a la comida ese sabor tan exquisito. Shikamaru se había burlado e ella en contadas ocasiones, diciéndole que comía tanto que empezaba a engordar, a lo que ella le contestaba con un pequeño puñetazo.

-Enserio Hinata, tienes que enseñarme a cocinar. – Movió los palillos en el aire.  
-Cuando quieras Temari-san. – Sonrió.  
-Deja las formalidades, eres la única que las gasta. – Rió. - ¿Qué tal anda Tobi?  
-…Sigue en su cuarto. – La chica apretó un trapo entre sus dedos. – No quiere bajar… ni que le suba comida… Él quiere irse…  
-Tal vez… Ino y yo podamos hacer algo al respecto. – Rió de una forma picara.  
-En mi opinión, si ese crio se marchase estaríamos mejor.

Sakura hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, interrumpiendo a las dos chicas. Se acercó al plato de comida y lo olisqueó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y se dirigió a la nevera. Sacó un par de manzanas y se llevó una a la boca.

-Hina… no olvides que tienes que acabar con la colada. – Le sonrió de una forma falsa.  
-Saku… ¿Siempre fuiste así de idiota o te entrenaste?  
-Desgraciada… - La ojiverde la miró de reojo.  
-¿Yo? – Rió la rubia. – Por lo menos yo tengo un hombre que me ama y no que me utiliza cuando se le antoja.

La Haruno la miró con enfado, pero su expresión cambió a una distante. _Era cierto, Sasuke no la amaba y ella lo sabía… pero nadie tenía el derecho de recordárselo a cada momento._ Apretó la fruta entre sus dedos y salió de la cocina tan rápido como había entrado.

-Temari… fuiste dura con ella. – Le reprochó la ojiblanca.  
-Solo digo la verdad. Además que se lo merecía. ¡Mira como te trata! Hinata, no eres su criada. – Le recordó.  
-Pero lo hago con gusto. – rió. – Como ella dice, yo no hago nada más…  
-Si, ya…

La chica la miró de reojo. _No comprendía cómo podía existir alguien como ella. Nunca se enfadaba, soportaba todo lo que la gente le dijera, incluso se callaba cuando Sasuke se metía con ella. Lo único que la hacía saltar era Tobi.  
Comprendía aquel impulso protector que tenia con el pequeño. Ella a veces también lo sentía, tanto que le habían dado ganas de abrazarlo al verlo con la pequeña escayola.  
_Sonrió tocando con disimulo su vientre. _Tal vez Shikamaru lo sintiese algún día…_

-Temari-sa… Temari. – Rectificó la peliazul. - ¿Puedo preguntarte como acabaste aquí?  
-¿Um? – Se llevó otro poco de comida a la boca.  
-¿Qué te hizo Akatsuki? – La Hyuga se apoyó en el banco.  
-Oh… Destruyeron el negocio de mis padres, solo se eso porque yo era muy pequeña. Recuerdo criarme con Gaara en una especie de casa-hogar y luego nos escapamos. Nos separamos y cada uno hizo su camino. – Sonrió. – Yo me volví loca por los ordenadores y un dia me metí en la central de tráfico. Casi me encarcelan por provocar todos aquellos accidentes cuando cambie los semáforos…  
-Oh…  
-Pero fue divertido. – Rió. – Fue ahí donde conocí a Shikamaru. Él era del personal de seguridad y me ayudó a escapar. No llegaron a cogernos y disfrutamos de aquella subida de adrenalina.

La rubia sonrió mientras recordaba aquel momento, cuando el Nara la había tomado de la mano y la había sacado de aquel lugar por una escalera de incendios._ Aquella misma noche se hizo suya y supo que nunca jamás ninguno de los dos se sentiría solo. Y ahora más que nunca estarían unidos, porque aquello que crecía en su vientre los uniría mucho más de lo que estaban._

* * *

Ino salió de debajo del coche se Sasuke. Por fin había conseguido arreglar aquel dichoso cacharro, y en su interior, rezaba para que al menos el moreno lo mantuviese "vivo" más de una semana. Miró a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a su novio. Hacía rato que el rubio había salido y no había dicho a donde iba. No le preocupaba eso, sabía que él siempre había sabido cuidarse. Lo que le preocupaba es que ya había oscurecido y no había rastro del ojiazul por ningún sitio.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el metal de una de las puertas. El frío se caló en su espalda. Notó su cara manchada se grasa, algo que a Naruto le gustaba. _Recordaba cuando en varias ocasiones, le había preguntado "porque ella", y él solo la miraba feliz y respondía: "Porque no te importa ir con machas de grasa en la cara ni tener los dedos sucios".  
Al principio le había parecido una estupidez, pero comprendió lo que Naruto quería decir. Se refería al hecho de no ser superficial._

La puerta del garaje se abrió y entró un descapotable gris con tonalidades oscuras. Sus ojos azules casi lloran de felicidad ante tal monumento automovilístico. _Un Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet._ Tragó saliva y se levantó, aun atónita con aquella aparición. Sin poderlo evitar, se abalanzó sobre el capó y abrió el motor. Intacto, nuevo. Ningún rastro de manipulación, prácticamente nuevo…

-¿Te gusta? – Su novio la rodeó por la cintura.  
-Pero… tú… pero… pero… - Se sentía incapaz de formar una frase. – El coche… tú… ¿Lo has…? El coche…  
-¿Estas bien? – Rió.  
-El coche… ¿Tú lo has…?  
-Queda claro que el coche no es mío. – Sonrió. – No es mi estilo.  
-… ¿Entonces?  
-Felicidades. – La besó de improvisto, robándole el poco aliento que había recuperado.  
-¿Por? – Susurró la Yamanaka entre besos.  
-Tu cumpleaños. – Aclaró. – Se que es en tres días, pero no podía esperar para dártelo.

Sin previo aviso, la rubia lo empujó sobre el capó y se subió sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de aquel cuerpo que la enloquecía. Sus labios se apoderaron de los del ojiazul, que le siguió aquel dulce e improvisado juego.

-¿Sabes? – Preguntó cuando la chica se separó jadeante. – Podría acostumbrarme a estos arranques…

* * *

La habitación parecía un tostador. El calor y la carencia de aire lo asfixiaban. Se sentó en la cama, pasando la mano por su frente y limpiando el sudor. Pensó en darse una ducha de agua fría, pero el hecho de salir al pasillo y encender la regadera, despertaría a los demás. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rojos se mecieran.

Sin pensarlo mucho, salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras en silencio. La oscuridad lo rodeaba, y de no ser porque conocía de memoria aquel lugar, hubiese tropezado con algún mueble. Se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de agua fría le sentase bien y pudiese tirárselo por encima.  
Escuchó un pequeño sollozo ahogado, como cuando alguien se tapa la boca tratando de no ser escuchado. Se asomó al jardín y vio una pequeña figura. El cuerpo de un niño acurrucado en el suelo, con sus piernas recogidas y su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas. De vez en cuando temblaba, dando a entender que en verdad estaba llorando.

Bufó fastidiado. Aquello solo sería, un incordio para su tranquila noche. Era cierto que el pequeño tenía motivos por los cuales llorar, pero no por eso debía de desmoronarse. _En toda su vida, él no había llorado jamás y podía asegurar que motivos no le faltaban._

Buscó con la mirada a alguien más a parte de él. Casi se desesperó al darse cuenta de que era el único capaz de consolar a aquel niño. _Él no sabía hacerlo. Nunca en su vida había sido ayudado en una situación como aquella y sabría que no era capaz de lidiarla._  
Contó las ventanas cerradas y fijó su vista en una de las últimas. _Si su cálculo mental no fallaba, aquella era la de la Hyuga…_ Se agachó en el suelo, tocando con los dedos la fría superficie y tomando una pequeña roca en una de sus manos. Se levantó y fijó su mirada en el cristal, respirando hondo y alejándose de toda tensión. Levantó su brazo y lanzó la piedra.

Vio como golpeaba uno de los hierros que mantenían sujeto el cristal y la ventana se abrió. En unos segundos una cabecita azulada se asomaba y miraba hacia los lados, buscando al causante del acto_. Los ojos verdes del chico se clavaron en los blanquecinos, analizando aquel brillo de sorpresa._

Levantó el brazo y señaló al pequeño, que seguía sollozando y ajeno a lo que había pasado. La chica se llevó la mano a los labios y desapareció de la ventana. El pelirrojo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina. Cuando entró, El sonido de los pies descalzos de la chica llamó su atención._ Apareció frente a él, caminando de una forma apresurada y decidida. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y pudo observar como la chica lo miraba entre cohibida y sorprendida._

-Arigato Gaara-san…

Su voz le pareció la más tranquila y dulce que había escuchado nunca. La chica continuó hasta salir al jardín y se arrodilló en el suelo, abrazando al pequeño mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza. La oyó susurrarle codas, tal vez palabras de ánimo.  
Sintió algo removerse dentro de él. _Aquella escena o cualquiera parecida le parecía de lo más hermosa y dolorosa a la vez._

Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y lo apretó, intentando serenarse. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Su mente permanecía en blanco, como en un pequeño shock pensativo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se echó e la cama, dejando su cuerpo revotar contra el colchón. _Se sentía inquieto, y más que nunca, supo que tal vez no pudiese dormir aquella noche._

* * *

-Dame una razón.

Kakashi miró con el ceño fruncido a _Sasuke. Se había convertido en una costumbre que el peliblanco se paseara por allí. Vigilaba continuamente al pelinegro, tratando de averiguar cuál sería su plan y todo lo que pudiese ocasionar.  
Ya conocía a todos los integrantes de aquel extraño grupo y en ocasiones había entablado conversaciones con ellos, conociendo su forma de ser._

-Conseguir pruebas. – El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos frente a él.  
-Eso no es suficiente. – Concluyó. – Hay maneras menos arriesgadas de hacerlo.  
-Pero no tan interesantes. – Sonrió de lado. – Además… tengo en mente algo que hará que pierdan los nervios.  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Quiero que infiltres información. Si no me equivoco, Akatsuki está al tanto de todo lo que hace la policía. – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron. – Se que varias personas estarán compradas y eso podría jugar en nuestra ventaja.  
-No te sigo… - El hombre se pasó las manos por los cabellos, revolviéndolos.  
-Quiero que informes en la comisaria de que hay un grupo de delincuentes que está causando estragos. Inventa lo que quieras, pero Akatsuki tiene que creer que nosotros somos esos delincuentes.

Su voz sonó firme. _Toda la noche había estado urdiendo su plan junto con Shikamaru. Las probabilidades de que fallara eran muchas, pero el riesgo y el acercamiento que tendrían con aquellos asesinos merecían la pena…_

-¿Cuál es el plan? – El oficial se miró con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos.  
-Acercarnos a ellos, hacerles creer que somos una especie de competencia y luego rendirnos, dándoles por ganada la batalla.  
-¿Y luego?  
-Luego… empezará la venganza…

Sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos negros brillaron con una intensidad rojiza. _Venganza era lo que más ansiaba y el hecho de que pudiese hacerlo de esa manera, cobrándoselas una a una a aquellos tipos, solo hacía que una creciente excitación rugiera en su interior._  
Se levantó del sofá y caminó para alejarse. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Kakashi para que lo siguiera y el hombre lo hizo. Observó como el pelinegro se dirigía al jardín, con la mirada fija en una pequeña puerta de donde provenían golpes y pequeños gritos.

-Vas a ver nuestra capacidad en nuestro trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ante o que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Aquello era una especie de gimnasio improvisado, pero realmente contaba con todos los detalles para su equipamiento. A un lado estaban prácticamente todos, sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y de pie. Sus caras de aburrimiento y fastidio no pasaron inadvertidas para el policía.

-¡Eh! – Sasuke les llamó la atención. –Empezad.

Los chicos dieron un resoplido y dejaron el cómodo suelo. Gaara fue el primero en acercarse, clavando sus ojos en los oscuros del Hatake. Sus músculos tensos daban a entender que estaba listo para lo que iba a hacer, y antes de que lo pusiera en práctica, Kakashi habló.

-Estoy al tanto de las habilidades que cada uno tiene. He leído todos sus historiales y puedo decir que se de lo que son capaces. Solo hay una persona que se me escapa a todo esto. – Buscó con la mirada a la Hyuga, viendo como la peliazul seguía sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y con aquel pequeño niño recostado en ella. – Hinata… ¿Me harías el favor?

La aludida levantó la cabeza. Aquel hombre le sonreía detrás de la máscara de una forma totalmente falsa, aunque comprendió que solo lo hacía para ser amable. Se levantó del suelo, revolviéndole los cabellos a Tobi y se acercó al peli plata.

Lo escudriñó con la mirada, buscando algo que pudiese quitarle con facilidad. El pequeño bulto del bolsillo de su chaqueta le indicaba que debía de llevar una cartera. En su muñeca derecha, un pequeño reloj con correa de cuero sobresalía de la manga. Le llamó la atención la cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello y que casi estaba oculta, tal vez para que nadie la viese.  
Se acercó al policía y se colocó frente a él. Sus manos temblaron al darse cuenta de que cada uno de los presentes observaba sus movimientos.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? – Kakashi miró a los presentes. Había entendido el nerviosismo de la Hyuga y lo entendía. _Un ladrón no actuaba en público cuando las miradas se cernían sobre él. Su naturaleza era sigilosa y discreta. No podía pedirle a la chica que mostrara lo que sabía mientras las miradas de los demás la escudriñaban._

Uno a uno fueron saliendo a regañadientes. Sasuke y Tobi fueron los últimos en salir, esperando ver algo que les interesara, pero no pasó nada de eso.  
La puerta se cerró y únicamente quedaron Hinata y el Hatake.  
La Hyuga cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, recordando todo lo que Kurenai le había enseñado en aquel año que había estado junto a ella.

Se concentró de nuevo en el hombre y pasó a su alrededor, rodeándolo. Sus manos se movieron con rapidez y sigilo. Sin darse cuenta de nada, la cartera de aquel hombre estaba en sus manos y la escondió bajo su camisa. Hizo lo mismo con el reloj, metiéndolo en la manga de su camisa. Se volvió a colocar frente al hombre. _¿Cómo le quitaba ese dichoso collar?_ Una idea cruzó su cabecita y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Etto… Kakashi-san… - Su mirada de clavó en el suelo, ocultando la vergüenza que sentía. - ¿Puedo… abrazarlo?

El hombre rió, asintiendo con la cabeza y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que la peliazul había hecho. Hinata levantó sus brazos, deslizándolos por aquel cuello y ejerció un poco de presión en el agarre al tiempo que los brazos de Kakashi rodeaban su cintura y la abrazaba, queriendo que pareciese efusivo el agarre. Sus dedos presionaron el enganche y la cadena se soltó. Sin moverla aun, la dejó caer al suelo, parándola con su pie y evitando que hiciese ruido.  
Se separó del hombre, mirándolo interrogante y esperando a que le diera una respuesta o dijese algún comentario.

-¿Y bien? – La chica lo miró impaciente.  
-¿Ya está? – Kakashi se extrañó.  
-Etto… si…

Hinata se mordió el labio indecisa. Metió la mano dentro de su camisa y sacó la cartera, suspendiéndola en el aire al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con el reloj.  
El policía la miró sorprendido y luego se miró la muñeca y los bolsillos, comprobando que de verdad aquello era de su propiedad. Sonrió complacido y le cogió los objetos.

-Me habían dicho que eras buena. – Le sonrió mientras se abrochaba el reloj.  
-Kakashi-san… - La chica señaló su pie, atrayendo la atención del peli plata. La cadena reposaba en su deportiva, esperando a que alguien la cogiera. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa y la miraron incrédulo.  
-… ¿Cómo…?  
-Tuve una buena maestra… - Sonrió Hinata.  
-Lo sé… - Sonrió. – Fuiste su mejor alumna si no me equivoco. Alégrate, Kurenai no suele alagar a nadie…  
-… ¿Conoce a Kurenai-sensei?  
-Si… - Kakashi la miró con una duda en sus ojos. – Quiero proponerte algo. Pero solo tú estarás al tanto de esto. Nadie más debe saberlo. – Se arrodilló y recogió la cadenita, apretándola en sus manos. – Si rehúsas a hacerlo, no te molestaré.  
-Yo… haré lo que esté en mi mano.  
-Arigato… - Una pequeña sonrisa nació detrás de la máscara y Hinata pudo apreciar que esa no era falsa. – Tú serás una de las personas que tendrá contacto directo con Akatsuki… y quiero pedirte que entres en el despacho de su jefe y busques un historial.  
-Haré lo que pueda. – Respondió no muy convencida.  
-El historial está a nombre de Mitarashi Anko.  
-… ¿Puedo… preguntar quién es?  
-Aun no… - El hombre le sonrió se levantó, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. – Confió en las enseñanzas que Kurenai te habrá otorgado y sé que no tendrás ningún problema con el trabajo que tendrás que llevar a cabo.

Hinata se pasó las manos por los brazos, viendo como la espalda de aquel hombre desaparecía por la puerta. _No le había gustado como se había referido a su trabajo, o al que tendría que hacer. Sabía que era capaz de salir de cualquier situación pero algo la inquietaba. Metió la mano bajo su blusa, acariciando su vientre y pasando los dedos por el contorno de la cicatriz.  
Algo de aquello no le gustaba… y no sabía porque._

* * *

**NA:** Si, puede que el capitulo sea algo más corto que los demás, pero ruego comprensión! Está escrito a la carrera, ya que en unos días estaré ausente.  
Cuídense todas y espero que les guste n.n

**xXBlackxxstarXx:** Si, Sakura es un poco… hartante, y en los próximos capítulos se verá el odio que siente con Hinata por culpa de cierto chico. Bueno, puedo decirte que algo de GaaHina habrá xD y que Kiba tratará de tener una cita con Hinata… pero la pareja principal será SasuHina xD espero que la conti te gusteee =)

**Helena-uchimaki** no Gaara: jajaj, lo siento, pero en un principio, mi idea es matar a alguno de los dos xD puede que haya un cambio drástico que nadie espere… pero la idea es que haya muerte xD espero que te guste la conti n.n

**LennaParis:** Lo intuí xD por eso subí el fic xD tranquila, la historia de Gaara y de Sasuke llevará su tiempo, aunque pronto se irán conociendo todas xD odias a Sakura?? Pues lamento decirte que la vas a odiar mas xD

**Akasha:** Bueno… Gaara tiene su historia, y su mutismo tiene que ver con ella. Solo digo eso 8-) el lazo de Tobi y Hinata está algo mal por culpa de Sasuke, y peor que irá xD, pero no te preocupes, no se separaran ^^'

**Hyuuga:** me alegra que te guste y espero tu opinión de esta conti n.n

**Hinata-Elric:** jajja, Sakura se va a hacer de odiar xD así que que no te agrade será algo normal xD espero que la conti sea de tu agrado ^^

**pAuL1Naa***:** Si, Sasuke se pondrá celoso, pero de la persona que menos se espera xD puede que por eso esté tan violento con él xD espero que te gustee =)

**Sayuri Koitsumi: **Sakura va a caerte peor xD creeme. La insinuación de la comida está basada en un echo real xD eso es lo que pasa cuando una hermana y un cuñado pervertidos se juntan en una comida familiar xD Bueno, lo que dijo Kiba lo hizo por molestar, aunque ya se verá que le encanta pinchar a Sakura xD La historia de Gaara se verá más adelante junto con la de Sasuke, pero por ahora, te doy la pista de que están unidas. Espero que te guste la contiii ^^

**Carito-Chan:** Bueno, ya está la conti =) espero no haberme tardado mucho ^^' si, mataré a Hinata, eso es un hecho. xD aunque puede que la historia de un giro respecto a eso, aun no está decidido ^^'

**Sasuhina arriba!:** no creo que merezca un premio xD solo soy una persona con demasiado tiempo libre xDD si Sakura te cae mal… va a caerte peor xD aunque aun no puedo dar detalles espero que te guste la conti ^^

Espero sus reviews y sus opiniones ^^

Cuídense n.n


	5. Nuevo trabajo

_**~ Zona Konoha**__ (SasuHina) (NaruIno) (ShikaTema) (ANTI-SAKURA)  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic puede contener escenas agresivas, actos ilegales y varias muertes._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__~ Zona Konoha ~__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__  
- __**Nuevo trabajo **__–_

* * *

_Al trabajo le llaman virtud los que no tienen que trabajar,  
solo para engañar a los que trabajan.  
__**- S. Ruisiñol. –**_

* * *

Se dejó caer en el sofá, aprovechando que la sala estaba vacía y que los demás andaban ocupados en sus cosas. Kakashi la había dejado intrigada. Sentía curiosidad por saber quien era aquella mujer llamada Anko…  
Sacudió su cabeza. A ella no tenían que importarle aquellas cosas.

Decidió preocuparse más por Tobi. El pobre seguía esquivando a Uchiha-san por toda la casa y se negaba a permanecer en una habitación con él si no había otro adulto delante.  
_Aquello no acababa de ir bien, y lo peor es que nos e le ocurría nada para remediarlo.  
Podían volver a la casa en la que Vivian antes, pero comparado con el lugar en el que ahora estaban, se daba cuenta de que las condiciones en las que vivían no eran buenas._

_El menor tenía 12 años y ni siquiera savia nada de historia, matemáticas o literatura. Ella a su edad, ya lo savia todo, aunque reconocía que su educación había sido muy estricta. Desde los cuatro años de edad, su padre la obligó a tocar el piano y aprender idiomas. Aun se reía cuando recordaba los pequeños fallos de pronunciación que hacia, pero Neji siempre estaba para ayudarla… Neji._

Su cara se ensombreció, volviéndose seria y triste. _Si ella hubiese muerto, su oniisan hubiese sido más capaz de sobrevivir de lo que ella lo había sido. De no ser por el pequeño Romi y Kurenai, ella aun seguiría en la calle, siendo Kami-sama sabe que._

_**FLASH BACH**_

Apartó los mechones andrajosos de su rostro. Había estado semanas vagando por la calle y durante todo ese tiempo no había podido asearse. Su rostro pálido estaba lleno de manchas de barro, provocadas por dormir en el suelo o junto a los contenedores, rodeada de cartones y papeles.

Su estomago rugió cuando el olor a pan recién hecho llegó a su pequeña nariz. Lo buscó con los ojos, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. La calle estaba llena de gente que corría de un lado para otro, haciendo las últimas compras de navidad. El frío se metía en sus huesos de una forma cruel, haciéndola tiritar desde los pies a la punta del cabello.

Se acercó al puesto de la panadería disimuladamente. Fingía mirar las cosas, pero de reojo miraba al hombre lleno de harina que vigilaba para que no le robasen nada.  
Nunca haba hecho aquello, pero estaba desesperada. Hacia casi una semana que no comía y sentía nauseas continuamente. Cada vez le costaba más moverse. Había días en lo que ni siquiera se movía. Simplemente estaba sentada en el suelo desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba.

Trató de deslizar un pequeño pedazo de pan dentro de sus ropas, queriendo llevárselo para devorarlo en el callejón donde siempre iba. Alguien chocó con ella, haciéndola trastabillar y desorientarse. Su cabeza dio vueltas y sintió nuevamente las nauseas.

Una mano se aferró a su hombro, haciendo que diese un pequeño grito de dolor. El hombre lleno de harina la había pillado. Sintió su pulso acelerarse mientras el hombre revolvía sus ropas sucias y le gritaba que le devolviera el trozo de pan. La insultaba y la llamaba ladrona.  
Dio gracias de que sus padres estuviesen muertes, sino, aquella humillación los mataría.

-…Disculpa. – La pequeña levantó la mirada, viendo al hombre con una expresión seria pero algo sonrojado por la vergüenza. – Lamento haberte acusado… otra persona debió robarlo.

Aquello la dejó perpleja. Se palpó las ropas, dándose cuenta de que el trozo de pan había desaparecido. Caminó pensativa hasta el otro lado de la calle, maldiciéndose por haber perdido el trozo de pan, su primera comida en una semana. Realmente, era torpe.

Se dejó caer junto a una escalera de incendios vieja y medio rota y se acomodó sobre los cartones. Escuchó un fuerte ruido sobre ella, como si alguien hubiese caído sobre algo metálico. Levantó la vista. Un niño de su misma edad estaba colgado boca debajo de la escalera metálica, mirándola fijamente.  
Su cuerpo tembló del susto y dio un pequeño brinco.

-Toma. – El desconocido alargó el brazo, extendiéndole el trozo de pan que Hinata había tratado de robar. – Te lo cogí cuando el hombre te vio. Podrían haberte pillado, el dueño te vio. ¿Sabes?  
-N-no se de que me h-hablas. – Su voz sonó como un susurro, realmente, no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar claro.

El niño se dejó caer, dando una pequeña voltereta en el aire y cayendo de una forma un poco torpe. Hinata rió disimuladamente al ver como el chico se sonrojaba. Volvió a ofrecerle el trozo de pan. Esta vez, la menor lo cogió y lo acercó a sus labios. Todavía seguía tibio…  
Dio un pequeño bocado y lo saboreó. Su estómago gruñó en protesta, queriendo llenarse y sin pensarlo, lo devoró con dos o tres bocados. Se sintió a punto de estallar por haber comido aquel pequeño trozo, su estomago estaba lleno.

-Puedo enseñarte a coger cosas. – El niño se sentó frente a ella, cruzando las piernas como si fuese in indio.  
-¿P-por que?  
-Eres una buena distracción. – Sonrió. – Estas sucia y hueles mal… pero si te asearas, serias bonita. – Ante lo dicho, la joven enrojeció como una manzana brillante y madura. – Primero podríamos ver si recoges lo que te doy.  
-¿Y s-si nos cogen? – Preguntó tímidamente.  
-No lo harán.  
-¿Y s-si lo hacen? – Exigió saber.  
-Pues… - El pequeño pareció pensarlo, pasándose las manos por sus cabellos rubios. – Tu por tu lado y yo por el mío.  
-¿M-me dejas?  
-Si me cogen a mi yo no te pediré ayuda. – Le aclaró.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sonrió tiernamente al recordarlo. _De eso hacia años…  
Romi la había llevado con Kurenai y esta la había obligado a ir al hospital por su apariencia. A su corta edad, no sabía lo que era la desnutrición, pero parecía que ella misma la tenía. Durante unos días estuvo aterrada, pensando que iba a morir, pero Romi le dijo que no iba a morir y la ayudó como nunca nadie lo había hecho._

_Sin embargo, él no le había dicho la verdad el día en que se conocieron. Muchas veces él volvió a por ella cuando la pillaban metiendo sus manos en bolsillos ajenos, y ciertamente, ella también volvía a por él unas cuantas veces._

-¿En que piensas? – Tobi apareció frente a ella, con el brazo vendado a la altura de su pecho y mirándola con una ceja levantada.  
-Pensaba en Romi. – Admitió. – Tal vez podamos visitarlo dentro de un tiempo.  
-Dentro de mucho tiempo. – Sasuke apareció frente a ellos, interrumpiendo su conversación. – Levanta Hyuga, tienes trabajo que hacer. Sígueme.

La chica miró al Uchiha, que caminaba hacia el gimnasio. Luego sus ojos blancos se dirigieron hacia Tobi, el cual sacudía su cabeza con resignación y le hacia un gesto para que se apresurara, murmurando un "lenta" para fastidiarla. La chica pasó junto a él, fingiendo ignorarlo, pero en el último momento, lo cogió por las mejillas y las besó, haciendo que el menor quisiera apartarla por avergonzarlo.

Salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio, esperando que Tobi no le lanzase nada con su brazo bueno. Abrió las puertas y encontró al ojinegro cruzado de brazos, esperándola mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared.

-Felicidades. – Dijo de forma irónica. – Vas a empezar a trabajar.  
-Sorpréndeme. – Le retó.  
-Vas a ir a los territorios de Akatsuki. – Aquello si que fue una sorpresa para la ojiblanca, pero su surte no acababa ahí. El chico se sacó una hoja con las instrucciones que le había dado Kakashi y con varios arreglos que él y Shikamaru habían echo. – Vas a meterte en la mansión Akatsuki como una mujer de compañía, y una vez dentro, harás lo que te digamos.  
-… No hablas enserio… - Murmuró aterrada. – No e-estas hablando enserio… ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – Gritó.  
-Hablo muy en serio Hyuga.  
-¡Ie! – Volvió a gritar. Se levantó la camisa, mostrando la cicatriz de su vientre, algo más disimulada gracias a las pomadas que Sakura le daba y por las que ella pagaba. - ¡Mira lo que me han hecho! ¡Me conocen!  
-Entrarías disfrazada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Un buen tinte, un corte de pelo y unas lentillas.

_¿Por qué Sasuke pintaba aquello de un modo tan simple? ¿Por qué le parecía que intentaba hacerlo de una forma fácil? Se encogió. Sentía el terror por todo su cuerpo. Quería gritar, llorar… Salir corriendo y desaparecer. No se sentía capacitada para aquello, ni física ni mentalmente._  
Levantó la mirada, borrosa por las lágrimas y suplicó. Algo que hasta ahora nunca había hecho. Le suplicó que no la dejara ir.

-¿Quieres vengar a tu familia no? – Le recordó. – Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca. – Le entregó la hoja, dejando que la chica la cogiera con manos temblorosas y se dedicara a ojearla.

Según aquello, un integrante de Akatsuki había contactado personalmente con Kakashi, prometiendo que le facilitaría todo lo que quisiera a cambio de que él fuese dado por muerto y pudiese empezar de nuevo, en un lejano lugar.  
El plan era que ella fuese a los ojos de los demás, una puta barata para ese hombre, sin embargo ella seria la intermediaria de todo aquello. Estaría en su mano coger las pruebas y entregarlas.

Dejó el papel en un rincón del gimnasio, sobre una pequeña tabla para hacer pesas y se quedó pensativa. La imagen de Tobi le vino a la cabeza. Tan pequeño… tan solo sin ella. Por lo que había podido leer, estaría mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿Q-quien sabe de esto? – Preguntó.  
-Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temari, tú y yo. – Le informó.  
-… Que no lo sepa nadie más. – Ordenó. – Para los demás, yo voy a estar de viaje. – Lo miró directamente a los ojos. – No me importa lo que inventes pero hazlo. No quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy… Mucho menos Tobi.  
-…Como quieras. – Sonrió de lado. - ¿Qué tal si empezamos a entrenar?

La chica lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿_Qué pretendía?_ Vio como metía varias cosas en sus bolsillos, papeles, llaves, cartera… No quitaba sus ojos negros como la noche de los suyos mientras lo hacia, riéndose de ella en su propia cara.

-Haz lo que sabes. – Le indicó.  
-¿Me pruebas?  
-Ie… Solo quiero saber hasta donde llegas.

La miró. Aun mantenía su expresión de chica desvalida y asustada. Por un momento sintió lastima de ella_. En verdad aquello no lo había sugerido Kakashi, como le había hecho creer, sino que había sido una idea suya. Un plan para vengarse por como se había comportado con él. Quiera verla destrozada y suplicándole y lo había conseguido. Le había suplicado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aquello había sido demasiado placentero para él.  
Quien dijo que la venganza era un plato que se servia frío y se degustaba lentamente, había acertado._

La vio acercarse a él como un felino. Una especie de gata traviesa que lo miraba fijamente. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de siquiera rozarlo, le cogió las manos, apresándoselas y desconcertándola.

-Imagina que soy la persona que intentó matarte. – Le ordenó. – Imagina que soy un Akatsuki y que tienes que quitarme lo que llevo en los bolsillos.  
-… Desaparece. – Le suplicó en un susurro.  
-Eso está hecho.

Sasuke se separó de ella. Alargó el brazo hasta palpar la pared, sin dejar de mirarla y apretó en interruptor. El gimnasio quedó a oscuras. Volvió a acercarse a ella, quedando en la posición en la que estaban antes.

Hinata cerró los ojos y trató de recordar donde había metido el Uchiha cada objeto. Una cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, un papel en el bolsillo delantero, unas llaves en la obertura interna de su chaqueta.

-Quiero que te metas en tu papel. – Le indicó. – Estas en la mansión Akatsuki, eres una mujer de compañía y yo soy el hombre que intentó matarte… róbame.

La frase sonó en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro. La peliazul podía notar el calido aliento chocando en su rostro. No era desagradable, sino que su cercanía y su olor la mareaban. Se sentía débil, temblorosa como una flor a punto de ser aplastada.

-Entretenme… Despístame para que no me de cuenta de lo que haces… tienes que…

No acabó la oración. Hinata había estrellado sus labios contra los de él en un acto desesperado y torpe por callarlo. No había alcanzado del todo su objetivo, sino que se había desviado un poco por la oscuridad, presionando con sus labios cerrados la mitad de los masculinos y la comisura. Sasuke se quedó estático, congelado por aquello y sin poder moverse.  
Notó como la chica se movía, tratando de ponerse de puntillas para llegar mejor y poder besarlo. Sus pequeñas manos se movieron por el pecho masculino, rozando su clavícula y llegando al cuello de la camisa, acariciando su piel. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. Se movían de una forma torpe, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. El Uchiha se movió, guiando a la chica hasta la pared, donde la recargó para poder aprisionarla contra su cuerpo.  
Acarició sus caderas, levantando un poco la camisa para rozarle la piel. Suave… cremosa y tersa.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina. Calida y húmeda. El calor lo envolvió por completo.  
Hinata subió una pierna hasta la cadera del chico, rodeándolo con ella y apegándolo, haciendo notable el entusiasmo del moreno. Él sonrió en el beso. Le mordió la lengua cuando notó el ligero roce en su trasero, como una caricia poco atrevida. _Realmente, era vergonzosa…_

Se apretó a ella, notando la presión que ejercía su duro pecho en sus firmes senos. Sentía asfixia, pero al mismo tiempo no quería separarse. Hinata le pasó las manos por los hombros, bajándole un poco la chaqueta para poder tener un mejor acceso a él. Los labios de Hinata se separaron lo suficiente como para encontrar un camino por su mejilla, hasta su cuello y parte del pecho descubierto. Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco.

La tomó de los brazos, queriendo capturar de nuevo sus labios pero algo pasó. Ella giró su rostro hacia un lado, no permitiendo que la besara. Se quedó perplejo, intentó nuevamente besarla, pero volvió a ser rechazado.

-…Y-ya lo t-tengo… todo. – La Hyuga mantenía su mirada fija en la pared. Podía ver aun en aquella oscuridad como Sasuke la miraba fijamente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no supo descifrar. Las luces se abrieron, dañándole la vista por la repentina luminosidad.  
-Muéstramelo.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, esperando paciente a que ella reaccionara. La examinó de una forma fugaz; labios hinchados y rojos, mejillas coloradas, pelo revuelto y camisa a medio quitar. Sintió deseos de arrancarla de su piel y volver a tocarla…

* * *

-Kami… me mareo.

Temari se agarró al asiento del coche. Ino le había suplicado que diese con ella una vuelta en el coche que reciente había adquirido. Ella simplemente había aceptado para tratar de despejar su mente. Shikamaru aun no sabía lo de su embarazo, y lo que este le había dicho sobre el pequeño "trabajo" de Hinata no hacia que el ambiente fuese el indicado para dar la noticia.

-¡Pero si voy a veinte! – Se quejó la rubia. – Lo que te marea es el olor de tu ropa. Apestas a la colonia de Shikamaru. – Rió.  
-… Al menos yo no huelo a gasolina.

Le lanzó una mirada siniestra. Como si estuviese tramando algún tipo de tortura maléfica y retorcida. La ojiazul prefirió callar. Dio un giro de volante y giró por una de las calles, de vuelta al taller.

-¡Para!

A la Sabaku no casi no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta y vomitar el trozo de tarta de chocolate que se había comido horas antes. Ino la miró preocupada.  
La había escuchado vomitar varias veces y últimamente no se comportaba del todo normal.

-Deberías ir al medico…  
-Estoy bien. – Se limpió los labios con un pañuelo. – Solo tengo el estomago revuelto.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, levantando la cabeza y respirando con tranquilidad. Notaba el sabor amargo en su garganta, en su boca. La Yamanaka le ofreció una pequeña botella de agua y se la bebió de un trago. Su malestar había pasado, pero su estomago seguía revuelto.

-Quiero una hamburguesa.

Ino la miró con una ceja levantada, incrédula por lo que acababa de oir. Arrancó el coche y manejó hasta llegar a un Mcdonalds que había por aquella zona. Entró en la cola del autoservicio, libre de coches a aquellas horas de la mañana.  
Se acercó al pequeño aparato electrónico y bajó la ventanilla.

-Mcdonalds. ¿Qué desea? – La voz robótica le causó gracia.  
-¡Yo! – Temari se soltó el cinturón y se abalanzó sobre Ino, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla e ignorando los pequeños gritos que daba la Yamanaka por no poder respirar. – Quiero una hamburguesa con extra de queso, un paquete de veinte nuggets, una coca-cola grande y patatas fritas medianas. De postre un helado de chocolate. – Sonrió feliz y miró a su amiga. - ¿Tu quieres algo?

La ojiazul se limitó a empujarla, insultándola al ver como esta se reia por su cara roja, producto de la pequeña asfixia que había sufrido.  
Avanzó con el coche lo suficiente como para acercarse a la ventanilla. Una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños le dio una bolsa de papel con todo el pedido de la Sabaku no. Lo cogió con enfado y se lo pasó a su amiga, pagando a la chica con un billete y murmurando un "Quédate el cambio".

El paseo no había sido del todo como había planificado, y ver como Temari devoraba la hamburguesa con un hambre feroz la dejó aun más desconcertada.  
Temió por la tapicería del coche. Era nuevo y no quería que nadie lo manchara, y si Temari lo hacia, la obligaría a limpiarlo con la lengua.

Por su parte, la Sabaku no estaba de lo más feliz. Ya se había tragado medio paquete de nuggets y la hamburguesa. Medio refresco había sido vaciado y aun tena hambre. Le iba a costar esconder esos "pequeños" antojos durante mucho tiempo. Por las noches se contenía demasiado, mordiéndose los labios para no mandar a Shikamaru a por dulces o cualquier tontería.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los nuggets calló sobre el asiento y dejó una pequeña mancha. Trató de recogerlo de una forma disimulada pero el coche frenó en seco mientras Ino la miraba con enfado.

-¡Ya estoy harta! – Se quitó el cinturón y bajó del coche. Temari la imitó, asegurándose de dejar su comida a salvo.  
-¿Qué te pasa? – La miró por encima del techo del auto.  
-¡Has manchado mi coche! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡Mi coche! – Lloriqueó.  
-… ¡Es solo un nugget! – Le restó importancia.  
-¡Ie! – Sus ojos azules parecían puro hielo. - ¡Es tu falta de respeto por la propiedad ajena!  
-¡Solo es un jodido nugget! – gritó.  
-Señoritas…  
-¡¿Qué?!

Ambas se giraron con la mirada colérica. Dos hombres estaban junto a ellas, uno pequeño y delgado junto a la ojiazul y otro bastante más corpulento, junto a Temari. Se notaba que eran más pequeños en edad que ellas, sus rostros seguían siendo el de dos niños adultos.  
Las dos se congelaron cuando vieron una pequeña navaja asomando por la chaqueta del primero, apuntando con ella a Ino.

-La llaves… onegai. – El tipo señaló el auto.  
-Mira campeón… - Temari apoyó los brazos en el auto y lo miró fijamente. – Aquí mi "compi" sabe karate. – Señaló a Ino. – Y además es mecánica. – Apuntó. – Así que no te imaginas con el artilugio que podría golpearte. Yo, por el contrario… soy una mujer embarazada que sabe boxeo en medio de una crisis emocional por no poder comerme mis putos nuggets tranquilamente y a parte estoy soportando los berridos de una rubia prepotente. – Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga. – Así que lárgate y no me jodas la mañana o te la joderé yo a ti.

Añadió lo último con una falsa sonrisa, demasiado maliciosa como para ser agradable.  
Los muchachos parecieron intimidarse un poco, pero el bajito miró la navaja, pensando que si eran ellos los que tenían el arma, no había nada que ellas pudiesen hacer.

Trató de moverla ágilmente hacia la ojiazul, pero fue desarmado y golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza. El otro siguió sin hacer ningún gesto. Miraba al otro lado de la calle y parecía pensar en salir corriendo.  
Los ojos miel de la chica de cuatro coletas se clavaron en los de él y sintió pánico. Parecía que lo que había dicho era verdad.

-… ¿Corro? – Preguntó.  
-See…

Sonrió cuando vio al chico echar a correr y como el otro lo imitaba, dejándolas otra vez solas a las dos. Ino sostenía en sus manos la navaja de plata y jugueteaba con ella de una forma infantil hasta que su cuerpo se tensó. Miró a su amiga con una expresión en su rostro demasiado rara y gritó.

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!  
-¿Nani?  
-¡Por Kami! ¡Estas embarazada! – Rodeó el coche y la abrazó. – Por eso estás tan podidamente desagradable… - Calló en la cuenta. – Había oído hablar de eso de las hormonas pero nunca había visto un embarazo…

Parecía hablar más para si misma que para su compañera. La vio moverse de un lado para otro, murmurando cosas que ella no podía escuchar y que en cierto modo, le daban igual.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los nuggets y las patatas fritas que aun le quedaban. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas y estiró el brazo, alcanzando su tan preciada comida.

* * *

Estaba tirada en la cama. Había intentado hacerse la maleta para irse pero Sasuke le había ordenado que no lo hiciera. Según Kakashi le había dicho a él, el Akatsuki le compraría toda la ropa que necesitase y la mantendría como su mujer de compañía. Aquello, lejos de tranquilizarla, la había alterado aun más.

No había podido soportar la mirada curiosa de Tobi, ni los ojos curiosos de Naruto. Shikamaru no había dicho nada, tan solo la miraba con un deje de tristeza y reconocimiento, como si ella se tratara de una valiente…  
_¡JA! Ella no era nada de eso… hacia aquello por obligación, porque era su trabajo y nada más. Había sido como una especie de "voluntaria" a los ojos de los demás, pero lo cierto es que solo podía hacerlo ella por sus habilidades._

_Quiso llorar, berrear como una niña y romper algo, pero se contuvo. Primero; nada de lo que la rodeaba era suyo, así que no podía destruirlo. Segundo; no quería armar una escena, no era educado. Tercero;… no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar._

_Se sentía humillada. Denigrada como persona, y no era para menos. Sasuke la había tratado como una cualquiera y ella lo había permitido… todo por que Tobi no supiese nada de aquello. Cuanto antes tuviese entre sus manos lo que debía tener, antes podría volver con el menor y rehacer su vida._

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se apoyó en sus codos, levantando lo suficiente su cuerpo como para ver quien era. Dos cabezas rubias asomaron sus rostros. Ino y Temari.  
La primera traía una cara de felicidad y la segunda, era todo lo contrario. Parecía un poema de disgusto y enfado. Traían un par de bolsas en sus manos con lo que parecía ser ropa, tacones, pelucas y otros accesorios. Hinata quiso morirse en ese instante.

-¡Ya nos ha dicho Sasuke lo de tu trabajito! – La Yamanaka saltó ilusionada. – Mira que tienes suerte… - Suspiró sonoramente. – Hacerte pasar por una millonaria para sacar dinero.  
-… Hai. – Sonrió forzadamente. – Una suerte la mía… - Ironizó. Solo Temari se dio cuenta de a que sarcasmo, ya que ella estaba enterada de cual era el "verdadero" trabajo de la ojiblanca. - ¿Qué vais a hacerme?  
-Primero te vas a ducharte. – Le ordenó la ojiazul. – Y rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, en cuatro horas tienes que estar lista.

Le señaló la puerta, indicándole que corriera al baño y se diera prisa. Hinata suspiró derrotada y se levantó de la cama. Aquellas cuatro horas iban a ser como la misa antes de su entierro… y lo que viniese después, seria el peor de los funerales.

* * *

Se llevó los palillos a los labios, saboreando la deliciosa comida. Desde que Hinata había llegado a aquella "casa", estaba seguro que había aumentado de peso.  
Normalmente, compraban comida preparada, pero cuando alguna de las chicas cocinaba, eran días completos de ayuno.

Temari solía quemar toda la comida que había a su alcance. Ino, por el contrario, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Preparaba un par de bocadillos y los servía. Pero la peor comida de todas era la de Sakura. No solo apestaba, sino que además, sabia peor de lo que aparentaba.

Se llevó los tallarines nuevamente a la boca y los engulló con ansia. Si Naruto estuviese cerca, tal vez quisiera comer un poco, y no quería compartir aquel manjar con nadie. Se preguntó que estaba pasando en el piso de arriba con las chicas. Se las oía dar pequeños gritos y de vez en cuando se oían risas.  
El Inozuka arqueó una ceja. Ese día estaba siendo muy raro…

-¡Kiba! – Se escuchó el grito de Sasuke desde el otro lado de la casa. – Ven al ordenador. ¡Ahora!

El castaño suspiró frustrado. Cogió el plato de comida y salió con él de la cocina, mientras seguía comiendo. Vio en su escritorio a Sasuke tecleando varios teclados mientras miraba las diferentes pantallas que lo rodeaban. Shikamaru estaba detrás de él, con una ceja levantada y mirándolo todo con una mueca. Gaara estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándolos con una expresión neutra.

-¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga. - ¿No ven que estoy comiendo?  
-Necesito que saques los planos de una casa. – El Uchiha se levantó de la silla y le cedió el paso a su amigo. – La mansión _Pitrionelli.  
_-¡¿Nani?! – Su cuerpo se congeló.

Esa mansión había pertenecido durante siglos a una de las familias mafiosas de Italia más importantes. Cuando Akatsuki destruyó esa familia, se instalaron en esa casa para demostrar su poder y como la ley no les inspiraba temor alguno.  
Esa mansión era el territorio más peligroso de todos los que había en Japón.

-… Mira Sasuke, si ya era difícil sacar los planos cuando la ocupaban los Pitrionelli, no imagines lo que costara encontrar lo que quieres ahora que la ocupan los Akatsuki.  
-Quiero esos planos. – Ordenó. – Y los quiero mañana por la mañana en mi dormitorio. Tienes hasta entonces.

Tanto el ojinegro como el Nara se fueron hacia el gimnasio. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. El Sabaku no se quedó en la pared, cerca de donde se encontraba el castaño con marcas rojizas en las mejillas.

-…Sujétamelo. – Le extendió el plato con comida.

El pelirrojo lo miró con una ceja levantada. Se incorporó y giró sobre sus talones, marchándose del lugar y dejándolo solo. Kiba apretó los dientes, conteniéndose para no arrojarle el plato a la cabeza.  
Dejó el plato sobre una de las esquinas del escritorio y se puso al frente de los cinco ordenadores que tenia en funcionamiento y los tres portátiles. Tenia que ponerse a trabajar ya si quería conseguir algo de lo que Sasuke le había ordenado.

* * *

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Casi quiso llorar de la rabia, pero no debía hacerlo. Ino y Temari habían intentado cortarle el pelo o tintárselo, pero no les había dejado. Su madre siempre le había dicho que su pelo era precioso por el color, y que cuando le creciera y lo llevara largo, llevaría el pelo igual que el de ella.  
No quería que el recuerdo que tenia de su madre se desvaneciera cada vez que se mirase al espejo.  
Había accedido a que se lo escalonasen, despuntándolo un poco con una navaja, pero no había querido que ninguna de ellas se le acercara con unas tijeras. Unas lentillas de color negro camuflaban sus ojos blancos.

Llevaba un vestido negro, de escote cuadrado y los tirantes pasaban por detrás de su cuello. Llevaba la espalda al aire. La tela era inexistente hasta la parte baja de su espalda, casi hasta donde esta pierde su buen nombre. Los tacones eran sencillos, ni ninguna pedrería o bordado. Completamente lisos y con un tacón no muy alto.

-¿Ya estas guapa? – Ino gritó al otro lado de la puerta.  
-… No me veo mal. – Murmuró para si misma, no queriendo contestar a la pregunta de su rubia amiga.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a las dos chicas sentadas en la cama. La Sabaku no seguia con su cara de enfado y su mirada asesina hacia la Yamanaka, la cual mantenia una sonrisa picara en sus labios.  
Ambas la miraron de arriba abajo y sonrieron.

-¡Estas preciosa! – Ino le hizo dar una vuelta, contemplandola detenidamente. – Te ves como una mujer de la alta sociedad.  
-Ino… es una Hyuga. – Recordó Temari. – "Es" de la alta sociedad.  
-… Ya me entendeis. – Le restó importancia. - ¿Te has guardado el movil?  
-…Hai. – La ojiblanca contestó no muy convencida. - No en el volso… no quiero que me lo roben.  
-Bien pensado. – Ino le guiñó un ojo.  
-Tengo tu documentación. – Temari le alargó un pequeño bolso del mismi color que el vestido. – Tarjetas de credito y pasaporte. Tu nombre es "Hiroshi Amaya".

Amaya… Noche de lluvia. De una forma extraña, el nombre le gustó. Cogió el bolso y salió de la abitacion, siendo seguida por las dos mujeres. Sasuke les habia dado la orden de bajar al piso de abajo en cuanto acabaran. Bajó los escalones cuidadosamente. Nunca habia caminado con tacones y se sentía más torpe de lo normal.

Pudo ver como Naruto y Kiba estavan sentados, mirando los ordenadores con una expresión ausente y como Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru discutian sobre algo. Mas vien, los dos ultimos discutian, Gaara solo escuchaba. Sakura se habia pasado todo el dia encerrada en su dormitorio, haciendo experimentos con varios sueros y algun que otro medicamento.

-¡Ya acabamos! – Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja, captando la atención de los presentes.

Kiba se atragantó con la sabia en cuanto vió a Hinata, apollada al final de la escalera y con las mejillas rojas. Naruto abrió la boca ligeramente, en verdad el vestido le quedaba como un guante. Gaara y Sasuke se quedaron estaticos. Podian ver la desnuda espalda, palida y suabe. Los ojos verdes viajaron por toda la figura, deteniendose en esa delgada obertura del vestido en una de sus piernas y que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo.

-… ¿Lo llebas todo? – Sasuke se acercó a ella. Aun con los tacones, apenas le llegaba a la altura de sus ojos.  
-…Hai. – Hinata siguió mirando al suelo.  
-Documentacion, dinero, pasaporte…  
-Hai. – La chica abrió el pequeño bolso de mano y se lo mostró todo.  
-¿Y el mobil?

La cara de Hinata enrojeció aun más. Se apartó un poco La falda del bestido por la pequeña obertura y se pudo ver una pequeña tira elastica sujeta a su pierna. En la parte interna, el movil estaba enganchado a esa tira. Sujeto entre sus piernas y totalmente oculto.

-Pensé que… me lo quitarian si me cacheavan. – Murmuró lo suficientemente audible como para que solo lo escuhara él. – Lo llevo en vibración.  
-... Kami, que sexy. – Murmuró Sai, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
-… Casaté con migo Hinata. – Kiba seguia mirandola de una forma pervertida, recibiendo un empujón no muy amistoso por parte de su amigo rubio.

Sasuke, por el contrario, seguia con la mirada fija en la pierna. El calor habia vuelto nuevamente a él y se gritó mentalmente acabar con aquella venganza. En cuanto pudiese, buscaria a Sakura para sacarse aquellas ideas pervertidas.

-… Gaara te llebará. – Murmuró. Le lanzó las llabes del deportivo al pelirrojo, el cual las atrapó en el aire. – Dile la direccion… él no hara preguntas. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.  
-… ¿Y Tobi? – Se abenturó a preguntar.  
-El mocoso salió de la casa. Está en el parque de la esquina, despidete de él.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta llegar unto al pelirrojo. Este le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera y esta obedeció, saliendo de la casa mientas Ino le gritaba un "hasta pronto" efusibo.  
Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la inminente tortura que se le venia encima.

* * *

Dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, pisando la colilla con sus pies y despedazandola en el proceso.  
Kakashi seguia mirandolo en silencio, esperando para poder hablar sobre lo que se iba a llebar a cabo.

-La mujer que aparecerá se llama Hiroshi Amaya. Ella será su contacto directo con migo dentro de esa casa. – Le extendió una foto de la chica y él hombre la cogió con dos de sus dedos, mirandola con una sonrisa. – Usted tendrá que facilitarle el cceso a todos los documentos que halla en la mansión y llebarla a todos los eventos a los que usted balla. En caso de que su vida corra peligro, abandoará la mision y el trato con usted serároto.  
-… Hyuga Hinata. – Murmuró el Akatsuki. Miró al peliplateado y sonrió nuevamente. – Espero que su apariencia cambie… de lo contrario será reconocida con facilidad.  
-…¿La conoce? – Kakashi tembló. No queria que la Hyuga corriese peligro nuevamente por culpa de aquellos sujetos.

El hombre no contestó. Le devolvió la fotografia y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia su flamante deportivo rojo e ignorando las preguntas que el policia le dedicaba.  
Estaba deseoso de ver a aquel fantasma que tanto él como su organización, habian creido muerto.

Se acurrucó en el coche. La noche hacia rato que habia ecpilsado la luz del dia y las estrellas plagaban el celo. A un lado de ella, Gaara conducia con ese silencio que lo caracterizaba. Habia dudado en sacar algun tema de conversación, pero ciertamente, no lo apatecia ser la unica que hablase.

Se había despedido de Tobi en el parque. El pequeño la habia admirado con aquel vestido y le abia soltado un par de piropos atrevidos. Ella le habia regañado, preguntandole de donde habia sacado aquel vocabulario, pero el menor se habia limitado a murmurar el nombre de Kiba y de Naruto.

Las calles abanzaban con lentitud. Supuso que Gaara trataba de hacer ese viaje lo más largo posible, ya que le habia visto conducir mmucho más rapido en otras ocasiones. Quiso agradecerselo, pero recordó que él no sabia su verdadero trabajo. Llebó una de sus manos a sus labios, empujando el labio inferior hacia los dientes y mordiendo con fuerza.

Sintió otra mano sobre la suya y se la apartó de los labios con fuerza pero con suabidad a la vez. Los ojos de Gaara seguian fijos en la carretera pero de una forma indirecta, la obserbaba.

El coche se detubo frente a una esquina. A lo lejos podia verse la enorme mansión a la cual tenia que ir. Vió un coche rojo estacionado detrás de ellos y HInata lo recooció. Lo habia visto un par de veces al uir de algun Akatsuki. Suspuso que todos tendrian el mismi coche.  
Abrió la puerta, empujandola con el pie y se quitó el cinturón. Quiso salir pero algo la detubo. No se atrevia a hacerlo…

Volvió a sentarse, acurrucandose en el asiento y miró con horror sus piernas. Su corazon se aceleró bruscamente y los temblores invadieron su cuerpo.  
Sin poder ebitarlo, se avalanzó sobre Gaara, apretandolo en un abrazo desesperado.

-…O-onegai, abrazame f-fuerte.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y el chico se quedó estatico. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, tal y como ella habia pedido. Ella apretó su camisa con el puño cerrado y dejó de temblar. Lo miró aun con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos y le sonrió. Le dio las gracias y salió del coche, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia el otro auto.

Se dijo a si misma que debia tranquilizarse. Que el Akatsuki que habia hecho el trato con Kakashi era bueno, que queria ayudar a que no hubiesen más muertes y que debia estar tranquila. Observó los cristales tintados del coche y abrió la puerta. Su mirada se clabó en el asinto y se sentó, sin atreverse a mirar a la persona que conducia. Se colocó el cinturón y escondió su mirada, aun temerosa.

-… Siempre es un placer ver un fantasma.

Aquella voz… Giró su cabeza, buscando el rostro de aquella voz tan conocida. Los cabellos rojos de Gaara brillaban más que los de aquel sujeto y los ojos verdes agua marina habian sido sustituidos por unos castaños, de un color parecido al ambar.

Su cuerpo tembló. El primer reflejo que tubo fue el de abriri la puerta y salir corriendo pero no pudo. El seguro estaba hechado. El coche arrancó con brusquedad y aceleró. Sus manos golpearon el cristal un par de veces hasta darse por vencida.  
Sasori estaba a su lado, y aquello loso significaba una cosa; su pesadilla iba a ser peor de lo que creia.

* * *

Entró al garaje furioso. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encontró apoyado en la parde, revisando unospapeles. Se acercó a él, decidido. Cuando sus ojos negros se clabaron el los suyos, le descargó un puñetazo en la mandibula, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callese al suelo.

El Uchiha lo miró con desconcierto. Gaara se limitó a señalar sus ojos, queriendo decirle que lo habia visto. Que sabia lo que pretendia y que no estaba deacuerdo.  
Se marchó as u dormitorio, furioso y conteniendose de darle un nuevo golpe. Habia visto la nuve roja en la parte trasera del coche. Habia escuchado los golpes en el cristal y le pareció haber visto la expresión aterrada de Hinata atraves del cristal oscurecido.  
Aquello no iba a salir vien y él lo sabia. Lo que podia esperar es que Hinata apareciese muerta a la semana, como la mayoria de las muejres de compañía que esos sujetos tenian.

Aparecería una pequeña foto en el periodico de su cuerpo, lleno de golpes y pinchazos en sus brazos. Heridas ensangrentadas por todo el cuerpo y el letrero "violada repetidas veces" impreso en mayusculas.

* * *

_**NA:**__ ¡No me maten por dejarlo ahí! Si escribía algo más. Se descubriría todo, así que decidí dejarlo en ese momento.  
¿Ven? Dos semanas nueva actualización, como prometí =D. En dos semanas más, subiré una conti de otro fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen review._

* * *

**RebeKyuubi****:** De donde kakashi conoce a Kurenai se sabrá en el próximo capi. Él va a hacer unas investigaciones por su cuenta y saldran muchas personas del pasado de Hinata y de Sasuke. El tema de Anko… va a ser algo más complicado, aunque ya te digo que Hinata va a conocerla en la próxima conti =)

**Akasha:** Bueno, no del todo. Sobre experiencias traumáticas… te diré que la de Sasuke es la peor, al menos, es la peor que se le ocurrió a mi retorcida mente. Sep, Sasuke tendrá extrañas molestias con más de uno, y puede que por eso cometa el peor error de su vida muhahahah Espero que esta conti te guste ^^

**sakatomo-kirumi****:** Muchas preguntas y muchas respuestas xD. Lo de Anko es difícil de explicar, pero Hinata lo descubrirá por su cuenta, aunque le costará mucho. Ya sabes lo que ha hecho Sasuke para vengarse de Hinata, así que esa pregunta no necesita respuesta xD. Lo del bebé de Temari… espero nos ser demasiado cruel en un futuro, pero ya aviso que ese pequeño tiene una corta existencia.

**pAuL1Na***:** Si, Sasuke está celoso de Tobi, pero no como todos creen. En la proxima conti se sabrá porque se comporta así con el pequeño. Bueno, respecto a lo de HInaSasori… confieso que ya estaba en mis planes, como puedes ver xDDD, pero no daré detalles *o*

**Caritho-chan****:** Ten en cuenta que Temari dice que era demasiado pequeña como para acordarse de lo que pasó, pero que sabe que sus padres murieron, aunque no recuerda como. Por su parte, Gaara si que lo sabe, así que ahí tienes el porque no habla, o más o menos, porqué no lo hace.

**:** Bueno, ya sabes que pasó en el capi xD. Se, Tobi es adorable, pero Sasuke se porta muy mal con él, pero tiene una razón para hacerlo, aunque de una forma subconsciente. Espero tu opinión ^^

**Le Petite Vicky****:** Me alegra que consideres el fic original, la verdad es que se me ocurrió al ver a mi padre viendo una película de Steben Segal (Creo que se escribe así xD ), y no pude resistirme jajaj Espero que esta conti sea de tu agrado =)

**xXBlackxxStarXx**: Pues… lamento decepcionarle, pero Sakucaracha va a hacer algo tremendamente grande… y con ella matará a un par de personas muhahahhah. Se, Naruto es un detallista con su novia xD espero que este capi también te guste =)

**adrifernan19****:** Bueno, intenté continuarlo pronto. Espero que te guste, aunque es algo más corto, pero el próximo será mucho más largo, prometido *o*

**sasuhina-arriva****:** No soy grande, y punto final xD. Últimamente mi forma de escribir ha decaido, lo noto. Pero la culpa la tienen los estudios. No tengo mucho tiempo y trato de escribir lo más deprisa que puedo ^^ últimamente no he leído muchos fics. No tengo tiempo de nada y pocas veces puedo sentarme al ordenador. Lo lamento T-T, intentaré leer tu fic en cuanto pueda =)

**gesy****:** Momentos SaiHina… no habran muchos, pero GaaHina… ya te aviso que si, y algo fuertes kukukuk. Espero que esta conti sea de tu agrado!

**LennaParis****:** Los planes de kakashi para Hinata son confidenciales por el momento xD Pues si, aun no se si matar a Hinata o a Sasuke, pero alguno de los dos morirá. Aunque ya te aviso que más personas van a morir, aunque no muchas xDD, no soy tan cruel. Sep, Sasuke tiene celos de Tobi, pero no por Hinata, sino por otra cosa que tal vez se diga en el próximo capi ^^

**helen:** No puedo decirte que no. Gaara se encariñará con Hinata, hasta el punto de casi quebrantar un "pacto" por ella… pero no será el único… y con ello no me refiero a Sasuke… sino a ciertos Akatsukis que pronto revelaran sus intenciones… Kukukuk!

**CITLALI:** Seee… Neji murió como un valiente. Una muerte muy a su altura en mi opinión, pero muy triste. Como ves, ya empezaron a la acción más o menos…. Unos mas que otros, pero tarde o temprano estarán todos ^^

**hyuuga: **Me alegra que te guste y espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti. Tuve algunos problemas con las clases pero a partir de ahora, actualizaré más seguido ^^

**Chelsea272****: **Es bueno que luches contra el anti-Sakura xD, a mi, ciertamente me da igual, solo que necesitaba a una fan obsesionada con Sasuke que tuviese motivos para matar a Hinata más adelante xD. Me halaga lo que dijiste sobre no poder resistir a leer un fic mío *o*, en verdad me hiciste sonreír de felicidad y últimamente no es muy normal xD

**kuchiki B.:** Me alegra que te guste la historia ^^. Es cierto, Hinata tiene mucho valor, aunque a mi no me parece que Sasuke de pena. Él siempre anda pensando en su venganza personal y en vengarse de cómo lo trató la Hyuga. Espero que te guste esta conti =)

**hitomi black dark****:** Espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti. Realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que también te guste esta conti =)

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __↓ ·_


End file.
